Ma Métamorphose
by Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles
Summary: FIC ABANDONNEE Gros problème de scénario, je vous prie de m'en excuser. En revanche, vous pouvez retrouver dorénavant le personnage excentrique de Théodore Nott dans mon autre fic intitulée Le spectre rouge. Merci à tous.
1. Nouvelle Venue

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malfoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle venue.

_3 jours. Cela faisait 3 jours que nous étions retournés à Poudlard, au milieu de ces sales Sangs de Bourbe indignes et de cet imbécile à la barbe blanche… et surtout : POTTER. Harry James Potter, le saint patron des moldus et des mal aimés. Il était toujours là, assis à la table de ces stupides Gryffondors, au milieu de Weasley et Granger._

Cette place aurait dû etre vide ! grommela Draco en serrant les mâchoires et en frappant du poing son assiette.

Une envolée de grains de riz aterrit sur les genoux de Théodore Nott, à sa gauche, et celui-ci lui volte-face.

Tu devrais trouver quelque chose pour te calmer les nerfs, Malfoy…

Malfoy lui asséna un regard noir.

_Comment ? _Avec la nouvelle victoire de Potter au Ministère et l'échec des Mangemorts, dont son père faisait partie, sa réputation était salie et et on ne se lassait pas de le lui rappeler. Nott, toujours un sourire en coin, posa son coude sur la table pour mieux le regarder et avança son visage :

T'es mignon quand tu fais cette tête là, Draco.

Rooh je t'en prie ! grogna le blondinet en détournant les yeux.

Le sens de l'humour de Nott l'avait toujours déridé mais il finissait quand même par se demander s'il n'était pas homo.

Hey, tu sais ce qu'on raconte ? reprit Théo. La personne qu'on a vue sortir de la diligence, devant le perron, quand on était en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, il paraît que c'est un nouvel élève !

Draco parut émerger de sa torpeur et tourna à son tour son visage vers Nott en haussant un sourcil.

La répartition a eu lieu il y a 3 jours ! trouva-t-il à redire.

Je sais ! C'est étrange, pas vrai ? Mais on raconte que ce n'est pas un première année.

Bah vas-y, crache le morceau, dis-moi qui c'est ! s'impatienta Draco. Krum ?

Nott démentit de la tête.

Hun hun, c'est pas Krum. Le chevalier du Catogan m'a dit que c'est une superbe nana de 6e année…une vraie déesse.

Draco éclata de rire, ses joues reprirent un peu de couleur. Les autres Serpentards se tournèrent avec étonnement vers leur chef, qui était si sombre depuis le début du repas. Tous s'accordaient pour dire que Nott était un chouette type, toujours prêt à plaisanter.

Me dis pas que tu crois ces conneries ? hoqueta-t-il entre deux souffles. Non seulement c'est pas crédible, mais en plus tu tiens ça de cet **abruti** de chevalier du Catogan !

Nott fit une grimace et haussa les épaules.

Moi ça me plairait pas mal !

Je dis pas le contraire, rétorqua Malefoy.

Hey hey hey ! Je vois à nouveau les lueurs de la perversité briller au fond de tes yeux ! Content de te revoir ma poule !

Et il donna une grande claque dans le dos de Malfoy, qui se leva de table.

Tu vas où ? s'enquit Nott.

Je vais voler un peu, répondit-il.

Je viens avec toi, décida Théo sans demander à Malfoy son avis.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient dans leurs dortoirs, ils croisèrent une bande de fille de Serpentard, menée par Parkinson et Bulstrode, comme autant de petits bulldogs trottinant à la queue leu leu. Ils attendirent que le troupeau se fut éloigné de quelques mètres avant de se jeter un regard en coin et de pouffer de rire.

Bonne comment, tu disais ? demanda Malefoy.

A lui sauter dessus ! répondit Nott avec emphase, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Dites-moi, chef, reprit-il sans reprendre son sérieux. Où sont Crabbe et Goyle ?

Euh…Je commençais à me lasser de leur compagnie, je leur ai dit d'aller voir ailleurs. Surtout après…enfin, les vacances, le Ministère…tout ça, j'avais pas envie de revoir leurs sales gueules.

Nott éclata de rire. Ils redescendirent, leurs balais sur l'épaule, et sortirent dans le parc. Le temps était superbe. Draco monta aussitôt sur son balai et s'envola dans les courants d'air chaud, oubliant pour un temps tous ses soucis. Nott faisait le pitre, comme à son habitude.

La journée du dimanche s'écoula agréablement et ils furent de nouveau installés à table dans la Grande Salle. Nott était surexcité, il donnait des coups de coude à Malfoy en croisant les doigts et en hochant la tête dun air entendu. Draco secouait la sienne d'un air exaspéré, mais c'était surtout pour empêcher son propre cœur de battre. Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient absents de la table des professeurs. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Au bout de quelques instants, Dumbledore revint à sa place et resta debout, dans l'intention manifeste de faire un discours. Nott ne put s'empêcher d'écraser avec force le pied de Malfoy.

Hum ! Mes chers élèves, je dois vous annoncer avec grand plaisir la venue parmi nous d'une nouvelle élève française de l'Accadémie Beauxbâtons, Miss Jude Hernani. Je vous demanderai de faire preuve de la plus grande courtoisie à son égard, et je m'adresse tout particulièrement à tous les délégués pour veiller à son intégration.

Théo jeta un regard envieux sur l'insigne de Malfoy.

Comme pour tout élève de Poudlard, nous allons procéder à la répartition.

La petite porte de la pièce réservée aux premières années s'ouvrit et McGonagall sortit, suivie de Miss Hernani. Tous se tordirent le cou à essayer de mieux la voir, et Nott se mit même debout sans aucune gêne apparente. Malfoy ne sentait même plus son cœur battre, il lui semblait qu'il n'en avait plus du tout et se sentait tout léger. McGonagall déposa le tabouret ainsi que le choixpeau traditionnels au centre de la pièce et la jeune fille traversa la salle d'un pas un peu raide. Elle tentait vaguement de cacher son angoisse et ses joues rouges derrière un regard farouche. Malefoy glissa un regard vers Nott et se prit d'un fou rire. Théo avait les pupilles dilatées au maximum et Draco ne lui avait jamais vu cette tête.

Ca va ? gloussa-t-il.

Waouh, mumura Théodore.

En effet, « waouh » ! Jude Hernani était une grande fille mince, au hâle discret, à la longue chevelure blond doré et aux yeux bleu pâle. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Fleur Delacour, bien que Jude n'avait rien à voir avec une Vélane. Le Choixpeau s'agitait autour de sa tête depuis une bonne minute et ne semblait pas pressé de prendre une décision. Jude agrippait les bords du tabouret avec désespoir, si bien que les jointures blanches de ses doigts saillaient.

A toutes les tables, tous les Sixième année mâles semblaient souffler le nom de leur maison. Même ce satané Potter était tout pâle. L'attente était interminable.

Soudain, les bords du Choixpeau se déchirèrent grandement et l'item cria **Serpentard **d'un ton joyeux. Tout d'un coup il semblait qu'on avait rétabli le volume de la salle niveau maximal. Malfoy éclata d'un rire excité et lorsqu'il distingua la mine défaite de Weasley et de la plupart des Gryffondors, il se sentit gonflé à bloc.

La française, tout sourire, le visage fier, s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la table vert et argent. Théo poussa Draco sans état d'âme malgré les protestations de celui-ci et accueillit avec un large sourire la nouvelle. Il lui prit la main avec distinction, y déposa un baiser de ses lèvres brûlantes et la fit asseoir entre Draco et lui.

Voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît ! Bisous !

Yoda.


	2. Dévergondée de française

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malfoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 2 : Dévergondée de française !

Salut ! s'empressèrent de lancer Malfoy et Nott, chacun essayant de devancer l'autre.

Salut, répondit Hernani dans un souffle plus timide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Je m'appelle Théodore Nott, pour vous servir, gente demoiselle, lança le brun d'un ton courtois, les yeux pétillants. Et la barbie platine, là, à ta droite, c'est Malfoy…

Jude hésita à rire, ce dont Nott ne se priva pas. Draco lui lança un regard noir : cet imbécile était en train de le griller. Déjà qu'il avait moins de chances que Nott, plutôt bôgosse…

**Draco** Malfoy, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en insistant sur son prénom. »

Le visage de Jude se troubla un peu mais elle raccrocha vite un sourire discret sur ses lèvres.

Me voilà bien entourée, fit-elle.

En effet, Nott et Malfoy, deux noms tristement célèbres.

Parle pour moi ! s'exclama Théo d'une voix taquine.

Cette fois-ci Hernani éclata d'un rire franc.

Les deux Serpentards engagèrent aussitôt la conversation, sans omettre de se restaurer d'un dîner à l'évidence plus élaboré qu'à l'ordinaire. Les elfes avaient dû vouloir faire honneur à cette invitée exceptionnelle.

Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Beauxbâtons cette année, Hernani ? demanda Nott avec intérêt.

Parce que…ma famille est venue s'installer en Grande Bretagne, répondit-elle évasivement.

Ah oui ? Tu viens t'installer ici au beau milieu de la guerre ? Drôle de coïncidence…renifla Malfoy en essayant d'en savoir plus.

La Serpentard lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

Et bien, peut-être partagerai-je mes secrets avec toi si nous devenons plus intimes, Draco.

Malfoy s'empourpra, Nott fit une grimace et Hernani pouffa dans son verre. Elle lui lança un regard en coin.

Tu rougis ? insista-t-elle.

Pas du tout ! protesta Malfoy dont le visage fonça encore d'un ou deux tons.

Pourquoi le Choixpeau t'a envoyée à Serpentard ? demanda Nott. Tu es dans notre camp, pas vrai ?

Tu veux dire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? grimaça Jude.

Elle laissa la question en suspens et répondit par une feinte. Ce Nott allait aborder un sujet dangereux.

Hum, euh…en fait je suis plutôt douée en Potions, j'avais choisi cette matière en spécialité l'année dernière…et çaconvient plutôt bien à la maison Serpentard si j'ai bien compris.

Théo plongea son regard dans celui de la française, pour le moins fuyant, et un sourire sarcastique étira l'un des coins de sa bouche. Il avait compris son esquive mais n'insista pas. Il lui fit un discret clin d'œil.

Tu as rencontré le professeur Rogue ? C'est le directeur de notre maison, enchaîna Malfoy, qui semblait ne s'être aperçu de rien.

Jude reprit un peu d'assurance.

En fait, le préfet devrait m'emmener le voir après le repas. Enfin…**toi**, apparemment, ajouta-t-elle en désignant son insigne.

Malfoy eut un large sourire.

C'est **moi**, effectivement, lança-t-il à la cantonnade en appuyant un regard triomphant sur Théo.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne journée, et Malfoy n'en revenait pas. Il ne pensait à rien de préoccupant. Il était juste là, au milieu de ses amis, côte à côte avec la nouvelle. Il ne quittait pas un de ces gestes des yeux : son évidente gêne qui se traduisait par ses mouvements saccadés et la manie de replacer une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille, le petit froncement de nez adorable qu'elle avait quand elle riait et la fente qui creusait sa pommette quand elle souriait.

Quelle chance qu'elle ait été envoyée dans sa maison !

Il aurait difficilement supporté de la voir s'approcher de Potter. Alors que…Hé mais c'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire !

Ils s'étaient levés de table en même temps que la foule et s'étaient retrouvés à côté des Gryffondors, dans l'embouteillage qui s'était formé devant la porte. Jude avait reconnu Potter et s'avançait vers lui en lui tendant la main. Potter la serra avec étonnement.

Ravie de te rencontrer Potter ! fit-elle d'un ton joyeux. J'ai du courrier pour toi de la part de Fleur Delacour !

Quand il avait entendu le Choixpeau s'époumoner Serpentard, Ron Weasley était tout de suite revenu sur son jugement : cette fille n'était pas diaboliquement sexy mais diaboliquement Serpentard. De plus, quand il l'avait vue partager un fou rire avec Nott et ce prétentieux de Malfoy, il s'était persuadé que Jude Hernani était tout aussi hautaine. Pourtant, à la voir là, s'adressant à eux, des _Gryffondors_, le plus naturellement du monde, il la trouva charmante. D'autant plus que c'était une amie de Fleur…

Potter jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule de la française et vit l'expression de Malfoy, ce qui l'incita à remuer le couteau dans la plaie et à prolonger la conversation.

Merci Jude, répondit-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Celle-ci enchaîna :

Tu sais quoi, Potter ? T'es encore mieux en vrai ! Il y a des photos de toi sur tous les murs du dortoir des filles à Beauxbâtons. Surtout depuis que Fleur a dit que tu avais sauvé la vie de sa sœur...

Comme ils purent enfin s'avancer dans le hall, Jude fit un signe d'au revoir à Harry et amorça quelques pas en direction des cachots. Elle sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et fit volte-face. Malfoy avait une drôle de couleur marbrée, qui oscillait entre le vert et le blanc. Jude sentit monter un fou rire du fond de son estomac. Elle se retint pourtant, tandis que Draco grinçait des dents :

Tu joues à quoi, Hernani ?

J'ai tenu ma promesse envers Fleur et j'ai donné sa lettre à Potter, répondit-elle posément. Il y a un problème ?

Malfoy a une attaque envers tout ce qui touche à Potter, Hernani. Ca doit être physique, renchérit Nott.

Mais Jude ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui souffler à l'oreille : « Tu es jaloux… »

Malfoy retira vivement la main de sa camarade de son épaule et prit une expression qui se voulait agaçée. On pouvait pourtant très aisément observer son trouble.

Faut qu'on aille voir le professeur Rogue, reprit-elle à une distance plus raisonnable.

Draco hocha la tête.

Ils descendirent tous les trois dans les cachots et Nott les quitta devant la porte du bureau de Rogue.

On se rejoint dans la salle commune ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Rogue n'était pas encore revenu de la Grande Salle et Malfoy et Jude attendirent devant la lourde porte en bois dans un silence pesant.

Draco se creusait la tête. Il fallait trouver quelque chose à dire, trouver quelque chose à dire **bon sang** ! N'importe quoi ! Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ce fut Jude qui posa une question la première.

Ca va se passer comment pour les cours que j'ai manqué ?

Heu…tu sais pour l'instant on a pas fait grand chose. Mais je veux bien t'aider à rattraper ton retard après les cours, si tu veux, répondit Draco.

Passer mes soirées avec toi ? fit-elle avec un regard malicieux. Pourquoi pas…

Malfoy n'eut presque pas le temps de rougir car Rogue arrivait déjà à l'angle du couloir.

L'entrevue fut brève. Le professeur de Potions remit à sa nouvelle élève son emploi du temps, ainsi que tous les livres dont elle allait avoir besoin, et obtint de Draco l'assurance de son aide envers la jeune fille pour s'adapter à la vie dans Poudlard.

Draco ouvrait le chemin vers la salle commune quand Jude, peinant sous le poids des livres, lança :

Je croyais que les anglais étaient des gentlemen ?

Excuse moi ! se précipita Draco en allégeant la charge de la blonde.

Elle eut un petit rire.

Ca va, t'inquiète pas.

Dans la salle commune, tout le monde avait investi les fauteuils et les sofas en attendant le retour de leur chef et de l'intriguante nouvelle recrue. Hernani fut accueillie à nouveau par une salve d'applaudissements. On lui fit une place dans le canapé central et elle prit part au cœur des convesations. Tandis qu'elle répondait poliment aux questions de ses camarades, Juda lança un regard dans le coin de la pièce où Nott et Malfoy bavardaient en retrait. Théodore Nott faisait des signes peu discrets en la désignant de la tête, tout en parlant avec Draco. Il avait l'air d'une pile électrique alors que Malfoy lançait des regards envieux sur les Septième année qui entouraient Hernani sur le canapé.

Tous deux étaient très grands. L'un d'un blond tout aussi pâle et pur que son teint, les cheveux fins et bien coiffés, le regard se voulant gris et dur mais paressant fondre comme un glaçon lorsque Jude s'adressait à lui ; l'autre brun ténébreux, à la peau mate et aux cheveux un peu plus longs et désordonnés, les yeux noirs et rieurs et une fossette sur le menton.

Nul doute qu'ils avaient du charme, Nott pour sa désinvolture, et Malfoy pour sa « candeur ». Quant à savoir lequel des deux allaient gagner son pari… Car il s'agissait bien de ça ! Nott avait parié à Malfoy que la jolie blonde succomberait à son charme avant le sien. _Tsss…quels gamins immatures !_

Comme Jude se levait et faisait signe qu'elle allait se coucher, Nott fit le tour de la salle pour la rejoindre, Draco dans son sillage.

Hé ! Hernani ! Tu veux qu'on t'attende demain pour aller dans la Grande Salle ? demanda Théo.

Heu…oui, d'accord. On s'attend ici ?

Avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci en arborant un sourire de playboy.

Au fait Draco, tu les as posés où mes livres ? demanda Jude.

Malfoy eut envie de se donner des baffes et courut chercher les ouvrages qui traînaient sur une chaise. Il les lui mis dans les bras, un peu confus, sa main frôlant la sienne.

Merci, fit-elle d'une voix douce qu'il ne lui avait pas encore entendue. Bon et bien…bonne nuit.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco. Celui-ci devint plus rouge que rouge et Jude s'aperçut que tout le monde les regardait avec stupeur. Elle rosit à son tour et sembla comprendre.

Oh je…je suis désolée ! Tu sais, en France, c'est comme ça qu'on se salue…euh, balbutia-t-elle. Je viens de me couvrir de ridicule, souffla-t-elle en riant nerveusement.

Pas autant que MOI ! se récria Draco.

Jude tourna la tête, brusquement, pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Ah oui ? fit-elle avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

On commençait à entendre quelques rires dans la salle.

_Toi mon p'tit père, tu vas être servi_ ! pensa-t-elle.

Elle attrapa d'une main le col de la robe du Serpentard et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le ridicule ne tue pas, Draco ! chantonna-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Et elle se dépêcha de s'éclipser devant le profond bouleversement du blondinet et l'hilarité des Serpentards. Même Nott, oubliant sa rivalité, riait de bon cœur.

Elle me plaît celle-là ! déclara-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux, une expression de ravissement sur le visage.

Je préviens tout de suite : J'ai indiqué un rating assez élevé pour cette fic mais les scènes concernées n'apparaissent pas avant au moins le 20ème chapitre... Donc vous en concluerez que c'est une fic longue ! lol

Une suite est également prévue.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus,

Yoda.


	3. Coeur de Serpentard

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malfoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 3 : Cœur de Serpentard.

Malfoy ne put dormir de la nuit, le souvenit obsédant du baiser que Jude lui avait volé le mettait dans tous ses états. Elle était gonflée tout de même ! Ils ne se connaissaient à peine que depuis quelques heures et, déjà, elle faisait preuve d'une familiarité dérangeante à son égard. Il était Malfoy, bon sang ! **Malfoy **! Comment une simple fille, qui plus est étrangère, pouvait-elle le déstabiliser à ce point ? Il était le chef, **le chef** ! Et tout ça rimait à quoi ? Elle ne lui avait même pas présenté ses excuses, cette pimbêche !

Il se leva très tôt, ne supportant plus de se morfondre sur son sort, et prit une douche. L'eau fraîche, des vêtements propres : il allait déjà mieux.

Tiens, où était passé son insigne de préfet ? C'était dingue, il ne pouvait plus mettre la main dessus ! Il se souvenait pourtant très bien l'avoir p….Hey ! Une minute ! Tout en scrutant la chambrée, il aperçut la broche luisante sur la table de chevet de Nott.

Le mufle !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Malgré tout, il espérait bien le remporter son pari à la noix ! D'autant plus que voir Hernani dans les bras d'un autre mec, c'était pas si dérangeant. Mais Nott ! Non…pas **lui** ! Il devait bien admettre qu'elle ne le laissait pas insensible, cette dévergondée de française.

Il descendit tranquillement les marches du dortoir, persuadé de se trouver seul dans la salle commune à une heure si matinale. Malheureusement pour lui, une tête blonde se retourna sur son passage et il reconnut Jude, allongée sur le sofa sur le ventre, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et lisant distraitement un bouquin en battant l'air des ses deux jambes. A la vue des deux mollets découverts de Jude, Malfoy eut l'envie subite de remonter en quatrième vitesse dans son dortoir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur elle ?

Elle posa son livre sur le sol en cornant la page et se releva pour rejoindre Draco.

Bouge pas, j'arrive, fit celui-ci d'une petite voix.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé et murmura un vague « salut », sans la regarder. Elle y répondit en souriant.

Tiens, tu ne m'embrasses pas ce matin ? fit Malfoy d'une voix sourde. Pourtant tu avais une bonne excuse hier soir…

Il prit une voix fluette et imita « C'est pas ma faute, je suis française ! »

Jude éclata de rire et Draco plongea enfin son regard dans le sien.

Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal, Draco. Je m'excuse, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Malfoy cala son dos sur le dossier du canapé d'un air soulagé et lui rendit même un petit sourire.

…Mais c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un se plaint d'un de mes baisers. C'était si désagréable que ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

C'est pas que c'était désagréable, Hernani, c'est que j'aime pas trop étaler mon intimité devant tout le monde.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il prit une inspiration angoissée. Oh non ! Quel **con** ! Et évidemment ils étaient seuls dans la salle. Il pria le ciel qu'elle n'eût pas relevé la remarque.

Tu veux dire que si je t'embrassais ici, maintenant, ce serait agréable ? demanda innocemment la Serpentard en se rapprochant tout aussi innocemment de Draco.

N'y compte même pas ! prévint Malfoy d'une voix dure.

Elle éclata de rire et secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

Ca va, Malfoy, j'ai bien compris que t'étais coincé avec les filles, je n'insisterai pas…

QUOI ? s'écria Draco, choqué. Moi ? MOI ? Mais c'est…c'est…

Complètement vrai ?

Non ! C'est stupide ! se défendit-il.

Alors prouve-le moi, lança Jude, toujours sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le prouver ! Tout le monde peut te le dire !

Ah oui ? Je ne crois pas que Potter serait de cet avis…

Potter est tout aussi coincé que moi ! fulmina Draco.

AH ! s'écria Hernani en bondissant sur ses pieds et en le pointant du doigt. Tu viens de te trahir, Malfoy ! Tout aussi coincé **que moi** !

Draco sembla sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose mais il déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard.

T'es dégueulasse de me dire un truc pareil, bougonna-t-il.

Jude se rassit, dégrisée, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du préfet.

Je plaisantais, voyons.

Il sentait la chalheur de sa joue contre lui et eut l'envie irrésistible de glisser ses doigts dans les longues mèches de cheveux de la sorcière. Il leva la main, hésitant, et se convainquit pour lui-même.

_Je ne suis pas coincé_ !

Il tenait la française contre lui depuis quelques minutes déjà, sa main prodiguant mille caresses dans ses cheveux, et Jude se serra un peu plus contre lui, cachant son visage contre son torse.

Je retrouve là mon gentleman, murmura-t-elle. Mais…

Elle se redressa, faisant lâcher à Malfoy son étreinte, et le fixa d'un air orgueilleux.

Je ne trouve pas ça très courtois de miser de l'argent sur mon dos.

Malfoy rougit.

Et voilà, tout était râté. Elle avait sans doute cru qu'il l'approchait pour gagner quelque stupide défi que lui aurait lancé cet encore plus stupide playboy de Nott, alors que la vérité c'était qu'il aurait tout donné pour la retenir un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras.

Malfoy, _amoureux_ ? Vous n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Heu…commença Draco en cherchant ses mots, totalement anéanti.

Te fatigue pas, c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, fit-elle d'un ton un peu amer. C'est pas la peine de te justifier.

Elle reprit son livre posé au sol et se replongea dedans. Malfoy se serait cogné la tête contre les murs s'il avait été un elfe de maison. _Coincé _?…bon d'accord, rien qu'un petit peu, mais _con_ surtout. Il était le roi de cons.

Il jeta un œil sur la couverture du bouquin et put lire « Poèmes du 19e siècle ».

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, trop heureux de trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne froisserait sans doute pas la Serpentard.

Tu t'intéresses à la poésie, Malfoy ? le nargua-t-elle.

Mais, reprit Draco en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, c'est moldu ce truc-là ! Et en plus c'est écrit en français !

Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Que ce soit moldu ou que ce soit français ? continua-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique façon Théodore Nott. Tu sais c'est normal que je sache lire le français, Draco, parce que je _suis_ française…

Pourquoi tu lis un truc moldu ? demanda Malfoy d'un ton froid.

Parce que seuls les moldus savent y faire avec la magie des mots, répondit Jude en lisant quelques vers.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Attends, fit-elle en lui collant son index sur les lèvres. Ecoute ça :

_La terre souriait au ciel bleu. L'herbe verte  
De gouttes de rosée était encor couverte.  
Tout chantait par le monde ainsi que dans mon coeur.  
Caché dans un buisson, quelque merle moqueur  
Sifflait. Me raillait-il ? Moi, je n'y songeais guère.  
Nos parents querellaient, car ils étaient en guerre  
Du matin jusqu'au soir, je ne sais plus pourquoi.  
Elle cueillait des fleurs, et marchait près de moi.  
Je gravis une pente et m'assis sur la mousse  
A ses pieds. Devant nous une colline rousse  
Fuyait sous le soleil jusques à l'horizon.  
Elle dit : "Voyez donc ce mont, et ce gazon  
Jauni, cette ravine au voyageur rebelle !"  
Pour moi je ne vis rien, sinon qu'elle était belle.  
Alors elle chanta. Combien j'aimais sa voix !  
Il fallut revenir et traverser le bois.  
Émus de nous sentir côte à côte, et timides,  
Nous regardions nos pieds et les herbes humides.  
Les champs autour de nous étaient silencieux.  
Parfois, sans me parler, elle levait les yeux ;  
Alors il me semblait (je me trompe peut-être)  
Que dans nos jeunes coeurs nos regards faisaient naître  
Beaucoup d'autres pensers, et qu'ils causaient tout bas  
Bien mieux que nous, disant ce que nous n'osions pas. _»

Malfoy était tout retourné. Elle l'avait lu d'une voix si sensuelle, sans même regarder les pages du livre, comme si elle eut connu ce poème par cœur. Quand elle avait parlé d'amour, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, plantant ses prunelles claires dans celles grises de Malfoy, en pleine liquéfaction.

Waouh c'était…,dit Draco sans trouver ses mots.

C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? C'est mon poème préféré…

Elle laissa quelques instants l'atmosphère romantique qui s'était établie entre eux flotter, mais ne put s'empêcher de glisser elle-même vers un sujet tendancieux. L'occasion était trop belle.

Tu vois, c'est ce genre de choses qui m'empêchent d'adhérer totalement aux idéaux de Tu-Vois-De-Qui-Je-Veux-Parler. Je veux dire…Peut-être que les Sangs Purs ont un ascendant sur les autres parce qu'ils sont…des aristocrates, tout simplement. Mais, entre concevoir leur puissance et anéantir tout ce qu'il y a autour, il y a une grande marge.

Tu veux dire…

Je veux dire qu'entre discréditer les Sangs mêlés et les enfants de Moldus et les exterminer, il y a une différence.

Malfoy ne dit rien, il se laissa retomber un peu plus dans le canapé et son regard se fit lointain. Jude se mordit les lèvres. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû y aller si franco.

Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser l'angoisse dans sa voix.

Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle était en train de blâmer Voldemort devant Draco Malefoy, futur Mangemort, dont le propre père était un Mangemort et dont la famille était profondéement ancrée dans la magie noire.

Heu…je ne sais pas si c'est réellement ce que tu as dit ou le parfum de tes cheveux mais je dois avouer que j'ai un doute.

Jude eut un sourire rayonnant. Première victoire ! Peut-être pas tout à fait entière mais c'était plutôt encourageant.

Et découvrir en prime que Draco Malfoy avait un cœur…un cœur de Serpentard, certes, mais un cœur quand même !

Quelques petites reviews pour la survie de l'auteur ! Pleeeeeaaaaase ! lol

Yoda.


	4. D comme désarroi

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Drago Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 4 : « D » comme désarroi.

Nott descendit du dortoir et s'avança auprès de Malefoy et de Jude.

«Je vous dérange, peut-être ? fit-il d'un sourire ironique.

Pourquoi tu dis ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie ? se méfia Draco.

Premièrement parce que je suis si populaire que tout le monde est toujours ravi de se montrer en public avec moi. Et deuxièment parce que je ne crois pas que tu aies les couilles d'approcher une fille… »

Hernani glissa un regard vers le blond et éclata de rire.

«Tu me trouves coincé, toi aussi ? s'alarma Draco.

Aussi ? s'exclama Nott en s'adressant à Jude. AH AH AH ! »

Malefoy donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Nott pour le faire taire. Il ne réussit pas, cependant, à le priver de son sempiternel petit sourire agaçant.

«Tu me dis pas bonjour, Hernani ? fit semblant de se vexer Théo en tendant sa joue vers Jude. » Celle-ci secoua la tête.

«Rooh, t'es con Nott, grogna-t-elle en consentant à embrasser la joue du beau brun. » Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?

«Et toi, Malefoy ? poursuivit-il en tendant son autre joue. »

Il se prit une baffe.

«Oh oui, frappe-moi encore ma blonde, ça m'excite ! pouffa Théodore. »

Jude et Malefoy échangèrent un regard.

«Je parle pour Draco, fais pas cette tête-là, Hernani ! ricana-t-il. »

Nott passa ses bras autour des épaules de la Serpentard et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

«Ca te va plutôt bien le vert et argent, remarqua-t-il alors que la française avait troqué son uniforme turquoise de Beauxbâtons pour celui des Serpentards.

Merci Théo, répondit-elle en rosissant. Hum ! Tu pourrais enlever tes sales pattes de parieur fou de mes épaules, s'il te plaît ? »

Au contraire de Draco, Nott ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde et se contenta de sourire.

«Tiens, on dirait que toi aussi, tu es coincée, finalement, lança Malefoy, très content de la situation. »

Elle venait de le repousser alors que lui, il l'avait tenue dans ses bras. Sans compter qu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue et sur les lèvres, et qu'elle avait posé la main sur son épaule la veille !

Jude ne répondit pas et lui sourit malicieusement.

Pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, le courrier arriva et une grande chouette distinguée laissa tomber une enveloppe cachetée et frappée d'un sceau officiel devant Jude. Celle-ci, très rouge, dissimula la lettre immédiatement sous son uniforme et fit comme ci de rien n'était.

Nott et Malefoy échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

«Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle contient ? s'étonna Draco.

C'est pas ma faute si on est coincés, chéri, mais à ce train là on ne sera jamais assez intimes pour que tu puisses bénéficier de mes secrets… »

Nott s'étrangla de rire avec son toast et Malefoy répondit au sourire charmeur de sa voisine de table.

«Je devrais donner des leçons, lança Théo d'un air rêveur. C'est vrai ! Je suis sûr que plein d'élèves seraient prêts à payer pour bénéficier de mes techniques de drague !

C'est pour ça que tu t'es fait jeté ce matin ? demanda Draco en désignant Jude.

Ah, tu ne comprends rien aux femmes, mon lapin ! Elle crève de désir pour moi ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! N'est-ce pas, _Juju_ ? fit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Je croyais que les anglais…

Etaient des gentlemen ! termina Draco. Laisse tomber Hernani, c'est un traître d'écossais ! » Jude éclata de rire.

«Tu te balades en kilt, parfois ?

J'ai pas besoin de mettre une jupe pour être sexy, _moi_. Et surtout, J'AI PAS BESOIN DE METTRE UN KILT POUR NE PAS PORTER DE SOUS-VETEMENTS ! »

Il s'était levé et avait clamé sa tirade si fort que même les Gryffondors avaient entendu et nombre d'élèves se tordaient de rire sur leurs chaises.

«Hé, tu sais quoi Théo ? _Moi non plus_, claqua Jude, sûre de faire son petit effet. »

Les deux adolescents la dévisagèrent alors que Hernani pleurait de rire.

«Laissez-tomber les gars ! Humour français, lacha-t-elle.

Oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai alors ? fit Nott d'un air déçu.

Disons que c'est réservé aux occasions spéciales ! répondit Jude en ponctuant sa phrase ambiguë d'un clin d'œil. »

«Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini de parler de cul ? fit un élève de troisième année en se tournant vers les 3 Serpentards écroulés sur la table, secoués d'un fou rire, ce qui ne les fit rire que davantage.

Attends mon p'tit gars, répondit Nott. Tu peux pas comprendre. T'as pas encore fait ta puberté…

TU VEUX DIRE QUE J'AI PAS DE POIL AU CUL ? ET ALORS ? hurla le gamin en colère. »

Jude tomba de sa chaise et Draco ne parvint pas à la relever. Nott était stupéfait : «Brave petit…, mumura-t-il. »

Même le cours de Potions ne parvint pas à tarir tout à fait la bonne humeur des trois camarades. Ils s'étaient vus contraints de quitter la Grande Salle sous les regards mauvais des professeurs parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit. Le problème c'était qu'ils ne tenaient pas debout, et Nott essayait tant bien que mal de soutenir Draco et Jude, en titubant. Jusqu'à la porte de la salle de classe ils ne purent rien dire du trajet tellement ils peinaient à reprendre leur souffle.

«Tu veux dire que j'ai pas de poil au cul ? Et alors ? imita le Préfet-en-chef en passant près d'eux. »

«N'empêche, il a du cran ce petit ! Il m'a impressionné ! souffla Nott en secouant la tête.

Vraiment ? pouffa Jude. A moi il m'a plutôt foutu la honte. »

Ils se décidèrent à changer de sujet quand le reste des élèves arriva près du cachot.

«Tiens, on est avec les Gryffondors ? demanda Hernani. »

Pour toute réponse, elle obtint une grimace de Draco.

Grimace qui se fit d'autant plus laide et douloureuse que Potter vint saluer Jude et la remercier pour la lettre.

«Si tu es toute seule en classe…commença celui-ci.

Bien sûr que non elle est pas toute seule, elle est avec **moi** ! s'écrièrent avec révolte Draco et Théo de manière synchro. » Jude sourit. « C'est un problème, en effet…souffla-t-elle. »

Potter n'était pas vraiment intéressé, non pas que la nouvelle arrivée n'était pas attirante, mais il jubilait à faire enrager Malefoy. Ca le rendait encore plus laid quand il tordait la bouche de cette façon.

«Tu te mets avec moi, Hernani ? fit Nott d'un ton assuré.

Heu…je ne m'aventurerai pas à côté de toi si je ne suis pas sûre que tu portes un caleçon, Théo.

Vraiment ? Parce que moi c'est bien parce que tu n'as pas de petite culotte que je t'ai fait la proposition… »

Potter haussa les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«C'est dommage ! insista Nott.

Oui, fit-elle sur un ton faussement désolé. Mais je crois que je préfèrerai m'asseoir avec Malefoy. Ca ne te dérange pas, Potter ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire accompagné d'un geste de la main et rejoignit Ron Weasley en rigolant.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, bien qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse voir sa satisfaction. Quand il essayait de demeurer impassible, ses joues lui faisaient trop mal.

«On est sur le bon chemin pour devenir intimes, déclara-t-il avec plus de sincérité qu'il ne l'aurait cru. »

La potion que leur fit préparer le professeur Rogue n'était pas si difficile que Jude ne l'aurait crue. Elle imagina que la réputation sévère du prof tenait plus à ses airs pincés et à son ton cassant. Aussi avait-elle terminé la besogne avant les autres, Draco également. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir choisi comme partenaire…heu, équipier. De nombreuses fois elle profita de la nécessité de préparer des ingrédients pour frôler sa main. Ca ne devait pas être très discret parce qu'elle entendait nettement Potter et Weasley ricaner derrière elle. Mais peu importe.

Comme elle jouait avec ses cheveux pour passer le temps, elle sentit que la chaîne d'argent autour de son cou était détachée. Lorsqu'elle fit un mouvement pour l'attraper, le collier glissa de ses doigts et tomba au sol. Draco se pencha pour le ramasser.

«Mince, fit-elle, j'ai perdu le pendentif ! »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait perdu le bijou, _ce_ bijou. C'était un cadeau de son père. Elle eut une expression navrée.

«Attends, chuchota Malefoy. »

Il détacha son propre médaillon et le fit glisser sur la chaînette de Jude.

Jude le regardait de ses grands yeux clairs. Elle semblait surprise mais pas mécontente.

«Approche, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. »

Elle s'avança vers lui et souleva sa chevelure pour qu'il puisse lui passer le collier autour du cou. Son visage touchait presque le sien. Elle sentait son cœur au bord des lèvres et fut bien contente d'être assise parce qu'elle eut la très nette impression que ses jambes l'auraient lachée sinon.

«Merci, souffla-t-elle avec l'envie irrépressible de s'emparer des lèvres brûlantes de Malefoy. »

Heureusement, Nott fit semblant de tousser de façon peu discrète parce que le professeur Rogue reprenait sa place au tableau, après avoir passé un quart d'heure à sermonner un pauvre Gryffondor, un certain Longdubat, pour avoir râté une potion élémentaire.

Jude et Malefoy se retournèrent vers Nott et lui sourirent.

La jeune fille porta les yeux sur le pendentif de Draco.

C'était un simple « D » en argent cisaillé, tout à fait sobre. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression de détenir le plus grand trésor du monde.

«Hé pssst ! fit Weasley. » Jude se retourna.

«D comme débile ! pouffa-t-il en montrant Draco du doigt. »


	5. Rivalité

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Drago Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 5 : Rivalité.

Le cours suivant était celui de Rubeus Hagrid, les Soins aux Créatures magiques. Et c'est à nouveau ensemble que les deux sessions de sixième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard descendirent dans le parc. Une brise humide de début d'automne soufflait au dehors et Hernani frissona. 

« Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta Nott.

Tu te prends pour ma mère ? rétorqua Jude en souriant.

Ah, mais je me fais du souci pour ta santé ! déclara Théo en nouant sa propre écharpe autour du cou de la Serpentard.

Merci, répondit-elle simplement. Je peux me permettre de faire une remarque ? » L'air goguenard qu'elle affichait ne fit qu'attîser la curiosité de Théo.

« Mais bien sûr ! affirma-t-il avec emphase. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hum, toussota Jude en s'étouffant dans son rire. Je trouve ton parfum très…

Très quoi ? s'inquiéta Nott. »

Draco renifla à son tour l'écharpe et éclata de rire : « Très féminin ! conclut-il en se tordant de rire. »

Nott récupéra son écharpe et reconnut le parfum de Bulstrode. Il écarquilla les yeux et toussota pour se donner une contenance. Jude et Malefoy éclatèrent de rire en se lançant un coup d'œil complice à la dérobée et, tout en marchant, la jeune fille sentit la main du blondinet chercher la sienne. Elle sourit timidement et tourna son visage vers Draco. Celui-ci fixait ses pieds avec insistance.

« Wouh wouh, Malefoy ! s'écria un benêt de Gryffondor. »

Draco rendit sa main à sa camarade et se retourna.

La remarque venait de Finnigan. Le préfet lui asséna un regard menaçant, qui accentua le ricanement du Gryffondor.

« Quoi, j'ai râté quelque chose ? s'alarma Nott. Tu ne serais pas en train de me doubler, Draco ?

Bien sûr que non, lança Jude. Parce que **toi**, de toute façon, tu n'as **aucune chance** ! » Elle éclata de rire et Draco lui adressa un regard plein de gratitude .

« _Comment ça_ ? s'écria Nott sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Il fixait Jude dangereusement et elle se mit à pâlir… 

Elle poussa un cri alors que le beau brun bondissait sur elle. Elle se mit à courir, plutôt rapide la gazelle, d'ailleurs, mais Nott avait la silhouette d'un athlète. Le visage de Hernani rayonnait et elle slalomait entre les élèves pour éviter l'étreinte du parieur fou à ses trousses.

« Désolé Hernani, mais j'ai un pari à tenir ! lança-t-il en parvenant à l'immobiliser ; et il la souleva du sol en la prenant dans ses bras.

Pose-moi par terre ! menaçait la française entre deux gloussements. Malefoy va te tuer…souffla-t-elle plus bas.

Tu crois qu'il me fait peur ? s'indigna Théo. »

Et il tendit sa joue en ne consentant à la relâcher qu'après avoir obtenu un bisou.

« J'adore la France ! clama-t-il pour tous les élèves qui riaient. »

Bravo pour la discrétion… En même temps, avec Nott, on était toujours sûre de se faire remarquer.

Jude, Draco et Théodore se mirent en équipe tous les trois pour compléter le questionnaire de révisions que Hagrid leur avait distribué. Nott n'était pas tout à fait à son travail, il dévisageait Jude avec un regard de prédateur.

« Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Ma parole… c'est vrai que tu as des petits seins, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas se faire pincer par le prof. »

Jude vira écarlate et ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un réflexe. Malefoy ne savait pas s'il pouvait rire mais il s'étonnait de voir la Serpentard, si moqueuse d'ordinaire, rougir très fortement à son tour.

« Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? se moqua Théo. » Jude lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

« J'ai la preuve, poursuivit-il en sortant une photo de sa poche. De là où ils étaient, Hernani et Malefoy ne pouvaient pas voir l'image. Draco sentit sa curiosité piquée au vif.

« En même temps, c'est peut-être un effet d'optique…Tu me permets de vérifier ? lança Théo en souriant et en approchant sa main. » Il se prit une baffe, et Jude lui arracha la photogaphie des mains. Malefoy la vit pâlir, puis rougir, puis pâlir à nouveau et elle lança un regard déconcerté à Nott.

« Je peux voir ? demanda Draco. » Jude le gilfa à son tour et Malefoy se mordit la langue. Le roi des cons…oui, oui, il le savait, inutile de le lui rappeller.

« T'as pris la photo ce matin ? Que…Comment t'as fait ? Tu ne peux pas monter dans mon dortoir !

Moi non, mais j'ai un arrangement…avec Bulstrode. J'ai promis de la faire danser au bal de Noël, ça valait bien ça…

Parce que tu portes _ça_ en ce moment ? s'étrangla Draco, penché sur l'épaule de Jude et les yeux rieurs. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et rougit à nouveau. Nott et Malefoy se regardaient en ricanant.

« Vous êtes…vous êtes…fulminait-elle.

Irrésistibles ? proposa Nott.

Complètement nazes ! se vexa-t-elle en emmenant ses affaires et en s'asseyant par terre un peu plus loin. Malefoy cessa de rire, vaguement inquiet, mais Théo était toujours au bord de la crise de larmes.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles si t'es si fâchée, Juju ? questionna-t-il alors qu'il voyait le dos de la sorcière se secouer dans un fou rire.

Je ne rigole pas ! se défendit-elle en se retournant. »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Allez, reviens Jude ! lança Nott. » La jeune fille se leva et reprit place entre les deux anglais.

« T'es chiant, Nott ! clama-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un coup de poing dans les côtes.

Mais tu sais, moi…ce que j'en dis…C'est très bien les petits seins ! Un petit sein qu'on peut plotter discrètement et qui tient dans la main, c'est plutôt chouette, non ? insista Nott. »

Malefoy éclata de rire et Jude lui envoya un jet d'eau à la figure avec sa baguette.

« Mais j'ai rien dit ! déclara Draco d'un ton confus. » Jude eut un petit sourire d'excuse. « C'est parti tout seul, répondit-elle. »

« Mouais ! Avoue que ça te démangeait depuis longtemps ! se moqua Théodore.

La ferme, Nott ! clamèrent Malefoy et Hernani en même temps. »

Durant la suite du cours, le professeur Hagrid leur présenta des nymphes, sortes de petites fées ressemblant un peu à des fleurs de loin, et Hermione fut surprise de se voir « voler la vedette » par la française. Elle avait l'air intelligente, cette élève. Elle savait presque plus de choses qu'elle !

« Bravo ! s'exclama Hagrid. 5 points pour Gryffondor et 5 points pour Serpentard. Ca fait plaisir de voir enfin un élève de cette maison s'intéresser à ma matière. »

Draco ricana et Potter crispa les doigts sur sa baguette.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le château. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie parut très long à Jude. Elle s'endormit sur sa table, la tête au creux des bras, ses cheveux d'or s'étalant sur son parchemin. C'était Nott qui était à côté parce que, _rendez-vous compte_, Draco l'avait déjà comme voisine en Potions. Malefoy lançait des regards mauvais à Théo tout en prenant des notes, alors que le brun, lui, avait ses deux mains dans le dos de la fille et lui massait les épaules. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco n'y tint plus, surtout que Nott le narguait avec son rictus vainqueur.

Le préfet hurla, en se levant : « Non mais c'est fini, oui ! » Tous les élèves sursautèrent et Jude se réveilla, se demandant ce que Malefoy faisait debout au milieu de la classe.

« Hum, excusez-moi, fit-il d'une voix faible tandis que Binns, le professeur fantôme, s'était vu interrompu dans l'un de ses longs monologues ternes et soporifiques. »

Malefoy se rassit et risqua un coup d'œil vers Nott, qui continuait de lui sourire avec dédain en montrant bien qu'il faisait du pied à la Serpentard. Il se prit un coup de talon dans les tibias et s'en tint là, arrachant enfin un rire soulagé à Draco.

En fin d'après-midi, les deux rivaux traînèrent Jude sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils étaient dans les vestiaires, en train de récupérer leurs balais qu'ils avaient entreposés là, la dernière fois, quand Nott en proposa un à Hernani.

« Heu…je crois que je préfère garder les deux pieds sur la terre ferme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle en reculant.

Tu n'aimes pas voler ? s'étonna Malefoy.

J'aime la poésie, c'est déjà bien, non ?

On peut aimer les deux…lança Draco innocemment. » Nott ne savait pas trop de quoi ils parlaient alors il décida de vite reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Tu veux monter avec moi ? proposa-t-il à Jude.

Heu…je sais pas ? répondit-elle en interrogeant Draco du regard, qui lui faisait des grands signes « non ! » avec ses bras.

Alors c'est d'accord, conclut Théo en l'entraînant dehors avec lui. »

Draco était affolé, si elle n'aimait pas le vol, elle allait être servie ! Nott allait lui faire faire toute une série de cascades et de loopings.

« Le vol en balai, c'est comme l'équitation, il ne faut pas rester sur un échec, déclara Nott d'une voix experte. Tu as eu de mauvaises surprises la première fois ? » Jude se mit à rire et, se tournant vers Draco, elle leur fit promettre de garder le secret de la façon dont s'était déroulé son premier vol.

…

Théodore et Draco éclatèrent de rire.

« Et tu es tombée sur le dos de telle manière qu'on voyait ta culotte ? récapitula Nott.

Le problème en fait…commença-t-elle, c'est que ce jour faisait partie de ceux où je n'avais pas de sous-vêtements. »

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Malefoy et Nott restèrent coîts, en écarquillant les yeux, mais devant la propre dérision de Jude, ils cédèrent au fou rire.

« Dommage qu'on ne se soit pas connus plus tôt ! lança Théo.

Tu l'as dit, répondit distraitement Hernani avant de comprendre. _Quoi_ ? »

Elle le poussa de ses bras fluets et grimaça. C'était pire que ce qu'elle croyait, il était fini de chez fini dans le genre obsédé.

« Allez, en selle tout le monde ! lança Nott d'une voix enthousiaste. »

Jude prit place devant lui de telle sorte qu'il pouvait diriger le balai et serrer sa passagère pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Enfin…_pour ne pas qu'elle tombe_…Il profitait quand même de la situation.

« Prête pour la peur de ta vie ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Quoi ? eut juste le temps de s'écrier la jeune fille avant de décoller à une vitesse phénoménale. »

Ce furent des moments inoubliables. Ils se sentaient si bien tous les trois, rien que des amis, ensemble dans un jeu aérien pour oublier quelques instants les tracas qui les rongeaient. Hernani était complètement décoiffée, la pauvre, Nott n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Elle se sentait assez d'adrénaline dans le sang pour se battre à mains nues avec Crabbe ou Goyle…voire même les deux !

Ils étaient tellements sympas, Nott et Malefoy, avec elle…

Oui...l'un comme l'autre…

_Alors lequel choisir ?_


	6. Amour

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Drago Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 6 : Amour.

Etant donné que l'arrivée de Jude Hernani dans les quartiers de Serpentard la veille avait été fortuite, les membres de la maison vert et argent s'étaient démenés pour organiser une fête dans la salle commune, en son honneur. Ca tombait bien, la surprise serait totale parce que Nott, Malefoy, et elle, étaient dans le parc pendant qu'on installait les préparatifs. La soirée promettait d'être agréable.

On avait quelques friandises à grignoter, préparées amoureusement par les elfes de maison, trop fiers qu'on ait pensé à eux, une montagne de chansons prêtes à être diffusées sur le tourne-disque ensorcelé du professeur Flitwick : des rythmes endiablés pour le fun et des slows langoureux (chaque mâle de plus de 15 ans espérait que la jolie miss lui accorderait une danse), des farces de chez Zonko pour l'ambiance (boycott des Gryffondors oblige) et beaucoup, beaucoup de bièrauberre.

Par chance, les trois Serpentards se rendirent directement au dîner dans la Grande Salle en revenant du terrain de Quidditch.

Une fois descendue de son balai, Jude avait eu du mal à tenir debout et s'était retenue à Malefoy. Cela n'eut pas l'air de déplaire au blondinet, qui l'avait entouré de ses bras en souriant.

« Je t'avais prévenue…murmura-t-il.

Waouh, Hernani ! Tu devrais te recoiffer, je t'assure ! ricana Nott.

_Disciplinadress_ ! lança-t-elle en se concentrant, et ses cheveux reprirent leur coiffure initiale, à savoir une queue de cheval sexy avec quelques mèches un peu folles.

Mmm, je comprends…tu triches ! plaisanta Théo.

Ca fait gagner du temps, répondit Jude en souriant. »

A la table des Serpentards, beaucoup d'élèves se faisaient des messes basses. On discutait de la fête, mais également du trio Malefoy-Hernani-Nott qui s'était formé en deux jours. Les paris étaient ouverts : qui de Nott ou de Malefoy gagnerait le cœur de la belle ? Pour beaucoup, Nott était bien parti, pour d'autres, Malefoy était déjà le petit ami de la française et d'autres encore (mais moins nombreux), prétendaient que Nott avait toujours eu des vues sur Malefoy.

A la table des Gryffondors, de l'autre côté de la salle, les mines étaient beaucoup moins réjouies chez les Sixième année.

Potter était absent.

Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi le garçon aurait encore fait une de ses mystérieuses attaques, ce qui conforta Draco dans son opinion : Potter était un débile mental.

Hernani n'aimait pas trop qu'on se moquât des autres et elle ne cessait de répéter que la rivalité soi-disant « normale » entre la maison au lion et la leur était puérile. Nott lui avait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre parce qu'elle n'était pas ici depuis sa première année. Jude secoua la tête, rendant les armes :

« Je vois, j'ai trouvé plus têtu que moi, soupira-t-elle.

Pourquoi tu défends sans arrêt Potter, Hernani ? demanda Draco en essayant d'adopter un ton léger. Il te plaît, c'est ça ? » Jude éclata de rire.

« Tu nous refais une petite crise de jalousie ?

Très drôle, grogna Draco, plus renfrogné que jamais. »

Il y avait quand mêle quelque chose d'étrange chez cette fille…les propos qu'elle tenait sur la politique, sa bonne humeur partagée avec les Gryffondors, la lettre bizarre qu'on lui avait postée ce matin…c'était louche.

« Draco ? fit Jude.

Hein ? Heu, oui ! Quoi ? répondit-il en revenant à la réalité.

Tu peux me faire une scène ! Je te parle et toi, tu ne m'écoutes même pas et tu rêvasses…Tu pensais à qui ? reprocha-t-elle.

Désolé, sourit Draco en utilisant la même feinte dont la jeune fille avait fait preuve la veille. »

Hernani et Nott lui assénèrent le même rictus sarcastique, et cette vision le fit rougir.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle dans les derniers. Malefoy les retenait à table parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir encore la Serpentard plaisanter avec les Gryffondors.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune, tout le monde était en place, il ne manquait plus que l'invitée d'honneur.

On avait accroché une grande banderole turquoise au-dessus de la cheminée en hommage aux couleurs de Beauxbâtons.

Hernani n'en revenait pas et se confondait en remerciements. Elle balbutiait, elle rougissait, elle était heureuse enfin, et Draco ne put éprouver que du bonheur à la voir si comblée. Le Préfet-en-chef vint lui offir une bièraubeurre et la musique se mit en marche.

Il s'avérait que Jude adorait danser. Elle se trémoussait comme une folle furieuse, mais néanmoins gracieuse, au rythme de la mélodie. Nott se précipita lui aussi sur la piste et la fit danser contre lui.

Draco, un peu perdu, un peu hésitant, le visage amer, regardait les mains de Théo se poser sur la taille de la sorcière et il eut soudain envie de fuir cette débauche, ce trop-plein de sons, et de se réfugier dans son dortoir. Il prit une chaise et s'assit dessus dans un coin de la pièce, le visage dans les mains, et réfléchissait tout en gardant un œil sur Nott. Il ne fallait pas qu'il essaie de lui « plotter ses petits seins », comme il disait, dans quel cas Draco lui aurait cassé la gueule.

En se donnant réflexion, il n'y avait d'après lui que deux choses qui avaient pu pousser la famille de Jude à venir s'installer en Angleterre : l'enrôlement dans les forces ténébreuses, ou, au contraire, le recrutement par l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce qui le plongeait dans le désarroi, car cela faisait de Jude son alliée ou son ennemie, sans qu'il n'y ait d'intermédiaire.

Il lui faudrait en parler à son père s'il le revoyait bientôt.

Crabbe apporta une bièraubeurre à Malefoy et s'éclipsa rapidement afin de ne pas laisser le temps à Draco de lui cracher son venin dessus. Deux chansons plus tard, Jude vint le retrouver pour faire une petite pause. Elle arracha la bouteille de Malefoy des mains de celui-ci et la passa sur son front brûlant.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir très chaud.

Cette vision de Jude, le souffle haletant, le front en sueur et les cheveux collés à la nuque lui tordit les entrailles. Ca devait ressembler à ça, une fille, quand elle faisait l'amour.

Il eut très chaud lui-même, soudain, et reprit sa bouteille en la vidant d'une traite pour se dégriser.

« Quelle descente ! plaisanta Jude. » Draco lui fit un sourire.

Ca allait, l'excitation était passée…pour le moment.

« Tu ne danses pas ? demanda-t-elle, un peu troublée.

Tu peux danser avec Théo, il est plus à l'aise que moi, répondit Malefoy en regardant ses pieds. »

Hernani ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais un Septième année vint lui proposer de danser avec lui et elle accepta.

Tout compte fait, Draco avait eu tort. C'était encore plus désagréable de la voir se frotter sur quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas que sur Nott. Ah mais, vraiment ! Quelle dévergondée !

Théo prit la place de Jude sur la chaise vide et suivit le regard de Malefoy. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

« Invite-la à danser, imbécile, lui intima-t-il.

Je…j'y arriverai pas, s'étrangla Draco.

Elle va finir par croire que tu es vraiment coincé, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Pourtant je sais bien que t'es pas comme ça. Et puis, je t'ai entendu dans la salle de bain ce matin… » Draco réprima un frisson et devint écarlate.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il comme si il ne savait pas de quoi Nott voulait parler.

Si tu veux, la prochaine fois, demande-moi la photo ! Ca ira plus vite, balança Théo en rigolant.

La ferme, Nott !

Je sais, je sais, pouffa celui-ci. Tu es complexé par quelque chose Draco ? C'est pour ça que tu as peur ? Quoi, tu as une malformation ?

Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'indigna Malefoy. Je suis tout à fait…normal ! » Nott éclata de rire.

« Dans ce cas tu es vraiment coincé, on ne peut rien pour toi, rétorqua le brun. »

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel le Préfet-en-chef embrassa le front de Jude, ce qui manqua de faire tomber Malefoy de sa chaise.

« Comment tu vas faire au bal de Noël ? demanda Nott. Tu ne seras pas son cavalier ? » Le blond eut soudain l'air de s'être pris une baffe.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? demanda-t-il en retour.

Arrête Malefoy, tu crèves d'amour pour elle. Même moi, qui suis ô combien égocentrique, je m'en suis rendu compte.

Pas toi ? s'étonna Draco. »

Théodore démentit de la tête et Malefoy se surprit à lui poser la question : « Tu es homo, Nott ? »

Le brun se contenta de sourire et partit chercher d'autres bièraubeurres.

Draco était sur le cul, il y avait pensé mais n'avait jamais réalisé ce que ça voulait dire. Il eut alors la vision des douches collectives après les matches de Quidditch et se mit à ricaner. Ca devait être cool pour Théo, comme s'il se lavait avec six filles à poil. Non ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ce genre de trucs. C'était sans doute l'alcool, il se sentait tout émoustillé ce soir.

Ce fut à ce moment que la musique s'adoucit pour se transformer en un slow mélancolique. Jude croisa son regard au bout de la pièce et vint jusqu'à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler les mots et bafouilla une série de « heu » d'un air déconfit.

« Oui, j'adorerai danser avec toi Malefoy, merci ! pouffa Hernani en lui souriant. » Elle avait compris, tout n'était pas perdu.

Elle lui prit la main et le tira jusqu'à la piste de danse.

« Je suis désolé, se lamenta Draco.

Mais non, tu es un parfait gentleman, murmura Jude. » Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le préfet dans le cou et entoura la nuque du Serpentard de ses deux bras.

Draco, tremblant, referma les siens sur ses hanches et l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune fille.

Il eut alors l'impression que plus rien n'existait que l'odeur de ses cheveux, la cambrure de sa taille, la pression de sa poitrine contre son torse et son visage doux sur son épaule.

Il aurait passé l'éternité ainsi sans jamais s'ennuyer, il n'avait jamais été si…En fait, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression que quelqu'un l'eût aimé, pas même ses parents. Alors que dans les bras de la française, il se sentait grandi, il se sentait vivant. Il se laissa enivrer par l'aura de la Serpentard, se laissa aller à glisser les mains le long de son dos et à embrasser ses cheveux.

Il avait pris Jude pour une fille facile et aguicheuse mais, tout comme Nott, c'était sans nul doute une façade.

Elle avait des gestes si tendres, si doux à son égard que la passion s'alluma jusque dans son âme, traversant sa peau, ses muscles, et brûlant tout au passage.

Il se sentait fiévreux, elle lui tournait la tête.

Il était tard.

La musique mourut dans une dernière mesure langoureuse. La fête prit fin et il se résolut à relâcher sa cavalière.

Draco ne voyait plus que les yeux de Jude, magnifiés par milles éclats de lumière. Elle était tout aussi troublée que lui. Elle éprouvait certainement la même chose à son égard...Alors elle devait l'aimer. Car là, en cet instant, devant son être si frêle et brûlant, il sut qu'il n'éprouverait jamais plus pareils sentiments que pour elle.

Il pencha son visage vers elle et chercha à se rassasier de ce corps qui lui mettait les sens en ébullition. Il rencontra ses lèvres, les effleura des siennes lentement avant de mêler enfin sa langue à l'autre. Les deux bouches, avides d'amour, se dévorèrent longtemps en un baiser incroyablement fougueux. Ils s'embrassèrent comme ci leurs vies en dépendaient, comme ci le lendemain serait fait de malheur et qu'il fallût profiter du moment présent.

Jude souffla « Merci » à l'oreille de Draco et monta dans sa chambre en s'arrachant des bras de Malefoy à regrets.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le sofa, les yeux au plafond, gravant chaque minute de cette soirée dans sa mémoire.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait gagné plus qu'un pari, il avait gagné un peu de paradis.


	7. Mon âme est noire

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Drago Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 7 : Mon âme est noire.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se leva exagérément tôt et passa un bon bout de temps dans la salle de bain. Il n'était pas en train de…enfin…Il faisait sa toilette, quoi !

Comme la vie est toujours mal faite, il se trouva particulièrement vaseux ce matin-là. Bon sang ! Mais ce satané bouton n'était pas là, hier soir ! Et il avait la malchance d'avoir le teint si blanc que le plus petit cerne lui faisait un regard de tueur…

Il acheva de nouer sa cravate verte autour de son cou et établit une dernière inspection dans le miroir de la salle d'eau avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Il mourrait d'envie de voir Jude à nouveau sur le sofa, les jambes nues, pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser et qu'elle lui lise encore un poème les yeux dans les yeux.

Malheureusement, la salle était vide. Il ressentit un tel abattement que les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Mais c'était stupide, voyons ! Il ne pleurait jamais ! Et il n'y avait manifestement rien de triste !

Bon, sans doute n'était-elle pas encore descendue...Il prit lui-même place dans le sofa, résolu à l'attendre toute la matinée s'il le fallait. Après tout, maintenant qu'il était seul et que la pièce silencieuse lui fluidifiait les idées, il se décida pour profiter de ce moment solitaire afin de…Hé hé ! Mais vous avez l'esprit mal placé ! …Afin de réfléchir au prochain mouvement des Mangemorts. La plupart d'entre eux, dont Lucius Malefoy, s'étaient évadé de la défectueuse prison d'Azkaban qui n'était plus entre les mains de ces abominables Détraqueurs.

Nous étions le mercredi et samedi, alors qu'il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévue, il avait bien compris d'après ce que son père avait insinué, qu'il y aurait une attaque des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se demandait tout de même, perplexe, comment les mages noirs feraient pour repérer les Serpentards des autres dans la foule.

A peine eut-il pensé à cela que surgissait sur la table un colis adressé à son nom.

Draco sourit.

C'était là un sortilège fréquemment utilisé par son père : pour éviter les regards malvenus et les questions dérangeantes, le colis ne pouvait lui parvenir que s'il en faisait la demande et s'il était à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ainsi n'y avait-il aucun moyen d'intercepter le contenu du paquet. Malefoy se saisit du carton où il reconnut l'écriture élégante et aigüe de son père.

Il l'ouvrit, sans appréhension et en sortit une cagoule noire semblable à celle que Lucius Malefoy pouvait porter. Il déplia la lettre et commença sa lecture, intrigué :

_Draco,_

_Je suis sûr que tu as compris que samedi prochain serait une journée importante pour nous, qui combattons avec foi et rage les idéaux naïfs de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Il faut que tu saches que nous ne pourrons agir avec précision dans la foule, malgré le fait que nous serons nombreux, j'en suis certain. _

_Aussi ai-je glissé dans le carton une cagoule qui doit te sembler familière. Utilise un sortilège de duplication dessus et distribues-en à tous les fidèles de ton foyer. Ce sera ton assurance vie, Draco, et je suis fier à l'idée que tu porteras notre uniforme pour la première fois._

_Si tout se passe bien, la marque sera la prochaine étape, le Maître a besoin de nouvelles recrues, et qui plus est, d'indicateurs à Poudlard, même. Je lui ai parlé de toi pour ce rôle. Nous en reparlerons prochainement. _

_Inutile, je pense, de te demander de taire cette information. Prends bien garde à qui tu accordes ta confiance, et surtout, si tu as le moindre doute, ne donne pas la cagoule à la personne suspecte. _

_Il y aura des blessés et des morts, fils, on ne doit pas pouvoir remonter jusqu'à toi._

_Sois le meilleur,_

_Lucius Malefoy._

Draco reposa la lettre sur la table, attendant de la voir entrer en combustion, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Il était fier de l'intelligence froide de son patriarche, et malgré ce que certains pouvaient dire de lui, il ne perdait pas foi en son pouvoir.

Si l'action de samedi était un coup d'éclat, son père se verrait gratifié des honneurs, et alors peut-être le ferait-on entrer dans le cercle.

Il poussa un soupir, remonta dans son dortoir pour cacher la cagoule austère et se demanda quel moment serait le plus propice pour préparer une réunion des fidèles.

Soudain, Malefoy s'écroula au sol parce que Nott venait de lui balancer son oreiller alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Tu es debout ? s'étonna Théo.

Je suis descendu pour avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur, répondit Draco.

Je n'en doute pas…pouffa Nott. Bonnes nouvelles ? » Draco lui sourit, le regard dangereux : « Assurément, répondit-il. »

« Alors, fit Nott en obligeant Malefoy à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Raconte !

Heu…je pensais organiser une réunion…lacha le blond, mais Nott, l'haleine douteuse, éclata de rire.

Je te parle de la soirée d'hier, bougre d'imbécile ! piaffa-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Draco. »

Celui-ci eut une moue agacée : _On ne décoiffe pas les cheveux d'un Malefoy_ !

Puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les yeux au plafond, exactement comme la veille, lorsqu'il avait échangé son premier véritable baiser avec Hernani.

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! se moqua Nott. On dirait que tu viens de gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch. » Draco éclata de rire.

Tu parles d'une comparaison !

« On ne regardait que vous, dans la salle, hier, quand vous dansiez…enfin…quand vous vous frottiez l'un contre l'autre…et quand tu lui as bécotté les cheveux, et tout ça… »

Malefoy leva un sourcil. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu de la présence des autres Serpentards. Dans tout son esprit, il n'y avait eu qu'elle.

« Vous n'avez même pas entendu quand tout le monde a applaudit quand tu lui as roulé un patin, pas vrai ? demanda Théodore. » Malefoy se redressa.

« Tu plaisantes ! s'étonna-t-il.

Non c'est vrai, je t'assure. T'avais la même tête que tout à l'heure et t'entendais rien de ce qu'on te disait. » Draco sourit.

« C'était …la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, souffla-t-il, ému.

Et elle n'était pas en bas ce matin ?

Non, formèrent les lèvres du préfet sans qu'aucun son n'émanât de sa bouche. »

« Si ça se trouve, reprit-il d'une voix angoissée, elle m'a embrassé comme le premier soir, pour rigoler, mais elle ne veut pas sortir avec moi ! On a même pas eu le temps d'en parler. »

Nott amorça un début de…sourire sarcastique, hé oui ! Mais Draco, irrité, leva son index devant le visage de Théo et lâcha :

« Non ! T'arrêtes de sourire comme ça. Ca devrait être interdit par la loi tellement ça tape sur les nerfs des honnêtes gens.

Tu te comptes parmi les honnêtes gens, Malefoy ? ricana Nott.

Bien sûr, confirma Draco sans rire. Les autres sont aveugles, nous on est dans le droit chemin. »

Théodore hocha la tête mais, intérieurement, il commençait à en douter sérieusement.

« Tu crois donc que Jude se fiche de toi ? reprit le brun.

Non, c'est juste que…

C'est ce que ça voulait dire, Malefoy, coupa Nott.

Alors tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ? Parce que bon, entre toi et Potter… » Théo éclata de rire.

« Ma pauvre vierge effarouchée, ricana-t-il en décoiffant encore les cheveux de Draco. » Malefoy rougit et reprit, un peu plus sûr de lui :

« Je n'étais pas coincé hier soir !

Tu veux dire après que Jude se soit déplacée pour t'inviter à danser ? railla Théodore.

Oui, répondit Draco comme si de rien n'était.

Tu étais magistral ! répondit Nott sincèrement. J'aurais pas fait mieux, y a pas de meilleur compliment ! J'ai cherché, hein ! Mais j'en trouve pas…

Et bien, dans ce cas, tu peux me payer Nott, j'ai remporté le pari !

Non, non, non, dénégua Théo. Tu auras gagné quand j'aurais entendu Hernani de mes propres oreilles gémir, puis crier ton nom dans ce dortoir ! »

Nott éclata de rire.

Malefoy eut un temps de réaction choquée avant de se reprendre, et il se jeta sur le brun pour lui faire regretter de tenir de pareils propos.

Puis, une fois qu'ils s'étaient tous deux défoulés, Malefoy jeta un regard sur son lit et fut parcouru d'un frisson d'excitation. Nott croisa son regard et éclata de rire.

« Je vois que l'idée fait son chemin dans la petite tête de blonde que tu arbores, Draco…Au moins comme ça, la salle de bains sera libérée de tes compensations…solitaires. »

Malefoy écrasa un oreiller sur la tête de son pote pour l'étouffer, puis, doutant à nouveau, il pâlit davantage et fit d'une petite voix un «Je pourrai jamais, Nott ! », qui rendit celui-ci hilare.

Comme Théo rassura Malefoy qu'il n'en était pas encore arrivé là, il lui conseilla tout de même d'aller se faire confirmer la volonté de Jude de devenir sa petite amie.

« Tu penses qu'elle peut être où ? demanda Draco.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, hier, quand tu lui es tombé dessus ? fit Nott.

Elle lisait…répondit-il. »

Son regard s'alluma et il partit en courant.

Théo se leva, le pas traînant, pour aller dans la salle de bains. Lui, ne fit pas que se laver. Il faut dire que de vagues pulsions au corps l'assaillaient en présence d'un Draco Malefoy tout émoustillé à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Draco courut comme un dératé dans les couloirs du château en direction de la bibliothèque. Il fit un énorme dérapage devant une vitre pour remettre de l'ordre dans les cheveux de son reflet, et reprit sa course effrenée.

Il poussa la porte le cœur battant. Il y avait de la lumière.

Il entra et déambula dans les rangées de livres, avant de l'apercevoir enfin, en train d'essayer d'attraper un gros volume noir sur l'étagère du haut. Malefoy sourit. Il ne fit pas de bruit, posa la main sur le bras de la jeune fille et lui donna le livre sans grande peine.

Jude posa l'ouvrage délicatement au sol pour pouvoir se jeter à son aise dans les bras de Draco. Il l'étreignit follement et s'empara encore de ses lèvres. Lorsque son visage s'éloigna du sien et qu'il plongea son regard d'acier fondu dans les yeux de Jude, il sourit à nouveau, un peu rassuré.

« Alors tu es vraiment prête à me supporter ? lui demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue. » Il aimait bien la fossette de sa pommette rose.

« Je suis même prête à supporter ton copain Nott, répondit-elle en explorant son torse de ses doigts fragiles. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Jude, chargée derechef de son ouvrage de Potions qu'elle avait déposé à terre, glissa à l'oreille de Draco :

« Tu me feras danser au bal de Noël ?

Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il en mâchant sa fin de phrase, avalée qu'elle fut par le baiser qu'il lui vola discrètement. »


	8. Pardonne moi

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Drago Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 8 : Pardonne-moi.

Malefoy, qui n'oubliait pas la leçon de la dernière fois, saisit le livre des mains de Jude et en profita pour passer son bras vacant autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

« Tu veux le consulter maintenant ? demanda-t-il, ne sachant où aller.

Oui, j'ai déjà une table là-bas, fit-elle en l'entraînant avec lui. »

Le problème, pour Draco, c'était qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre à la table de Jude.

Le problème, c'était que ce quelqu'un était de Gryffondor et, pire que tout, le problème c'était qu'il s'agissait de…_Granger_.

La réaction fut immédiate :

« **Granger **! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton dégoûté en laissant tomber le livre sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Hernani la devança.

Elle regarda Draco sévèrment et lança d'un ton un peu froid :

« Ca te dérangerait de l'appeler Hermione, plutôt ? On travaille ensemble sur le prochain devoir de Potions. »

Elle s'assit à table et haussa un sourcil en fixant Malefoy.

« Tu t'asseois ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée. »

Le préfet avait l'air d'un fou échappé d'un asile.

Hermione pensa que pour lui, le pauvre, ce devait être un choc.

Elle ne lui avait jamais vu un tel degré d'ahurissement sur le visage, bien que le mépris et le dégoût l'atténuaient un tout petit peu.

L'expression de Jude décida Draco à obéir, calmement, et il lui lança un regard furieux.

« Et bien, heureusement que je travaille avec toi, Hermione, parce que si j'avais accepté de travailler avec **Potter**, je ne sais pas si Draco aurait survécu à cet …_affront_…_indigne_ ! Ma parole ! Gryffondors et Serpentards ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre ! »

Hermione se mordit la langue, n'osant rire très franchement parce que la scène était particulièrement tendue.

Hernani vit avec un révulsement angoissé l'iris de Malefoy se durcir comme le métal.

Ce regard, elle ne lui avait pas encore connu. Oh, le Malefoy qu'elle appréciait était un mec on ne peut plus banal, timide et complexé. Mais ce gars-là, c'était le Mangemort, le fils de l'assassin, l'instrument de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Jude regretta amèrment ses paroles, elle espérait que la situation n'allait pas dégénérer.

« Hum…on ferait mieux d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner, non ? demanda-t-elle en fuyant le regard du Serpentard à sa gauche. » Malefoy se leva et jeta, hautain : « Tu sais au moins avec quelle racaille tu traînes, Hernani ? »

Jude se tourna vers Hermione, déconcertée.

« Je dois y aller, assura Granger en sentant la menace. A plus tard, Jude.

C'est ça, continua Draco. Les Sangs de Bourbe s'effacent et les Sangs Purs restent. Voilà le bon déroulement des choses.»

Il se sentait hors de lui, et le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore tout cassé ne présageait rien de bon.

S'il ne s'était pas défoulé sur Hermione, mieux valait pour Jude qu'elle sortît en vitesse.

C'est ce qu'elle fit sans lui accorder un regard. Il la rattrapa de justesse à la sortie, dans le couloir :

« Ecoute-moi bien, _Hernani_, menaça-t-il en lui serrant l'avant-bras. **Je t'interdis** de te montrer avec ces gens-là !

**Tu m'interdis**, _Malefoy_ ? Et tu es qui pour me donner des ordres ! Tu vois toujours le mal partout ! TU N'ES QU'UN IMBECILE, DRACO ! Je travaille tranquillement avec quelqu'un en parlant Potions, et pour toi, tout de suite, je FRICOTTE avec l'ennemi c'est ça ! Tu… »

Il serra son avant-bras plus fort.

Jude porta sa main sur celle de Draco dans un réflexe, il lui faisait vraiment mal.

« Lâche-moi, souffla-t-elle…LACHE-MOI, PUTAIN ! cria-t-elle »

Draco relâcha son emprise et observa les yeux de Jude se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle portait la main à l'endroit douloureux.

Elle le planta là, tout déboussolé qu'il était, et s'enfuit dans le couloir, les joues baignées de larmes.

Elle avait cru à une victoire ? Désillusion !

Elle s'en mordait les doigts : non seulement elle venait de gâcher sa mission, mais elle sentait également qu'on lui avait piétiné le cœur avec des sabots en bois.

Hermione était déjà dans la Grande Salle et s'était installée à sa place habituelle. Ni Hernani, ni Malefoy n'étaient à leurs places, et Nott affichait un visage soucieux. La jeune préfète était toute démoralisée. Jude et elle étaient devenues assez complices en cours, se découvrant le même intérêt pour les livres et le travail bien fait. Elle avait même du mal à comprendre pourquoi la française avait été déléguée à Serpentard. C'était une fille vraiment sympa, qui n'avait aucun jugement de valeur sur qui que ce soit, et qui était bien plus aimable que Fleur Delacour.

Aussi, avant l'arrivée de cet abruti de Malefoy, Jude lui avait raconté comment se passait son intégration dans la maison réputée austère et compétitive. Hermione avait éclaté de rire en apprenant comment les deux compères Nott et Malefoy avaient parié sur elle. Jude lui avait raconté que, ormi la politique bien arrêtée de Draco, c'était un mec génial et Hermione avait cru comprendre que cela impliquait bien plus…Surtout que la rumeur de leur couple courait dans le château.

Elle n'osa imaginer dans quel état de déception devait se trouver la blonde, lorsqu'elle la vit passer la porte et s'installer à côté de Nott, les yeux rougis. »

«Houla ! s'inquiéta Théo. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Juju ? »

Hernani ne répondit pas mais, en lançant un regard angoissé vers la porte, elle aperçut Draco, et supplia Nott :

« Théo, s'il te plaît, change de place avec moi…

C'est pas comme ça que vous allez résoudre vos problèmes, déclara Nott, bien ancré sur sa chaise.

Théo… »

Malefoy s'installa à table à côté de Jude, l'air très contrarié. Nott se mit à rire, bien que la situation n'avait rien de comique.

« Première querelle de couple ? demanda-t-il.

Quel couple ? lança Malefoy, le ton cassant. »

Nott cessa de sourire et serra la main sur le genou de Jude, à priori au bord des larmes.

« Aurais-je manqué un épisode des déboires sentimentaux de Sieur Malefoy et de Dame Hernani ?

Commence pas à m'emmerder, Nott. Ca ne te regarde pas ! grinça Malefoy.

Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est bien à moi que tu viens demander des conseils et, un quart d'heure plus tard, je vois que tu es à nouveau profondément célibataire. J'ai de quoi me poser des questions, non ? insista Théo plus doucement, avec un sourire apaiseur.

Il semblerait que la capacité de compréhension de Draco ne suffise pas à remplir un coquetier, répondit Jude, le visage dur.

Tu…Je t'interdis de parler de moi comme ça ! menaça Draco.

Tu m'interdis encore, Draco ? Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche ! »

Malefoy voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais il n'arriva pas à formuler ses mots. Il se tourna vers Nott.

« Elle traînait avec Granger à la bibliothèque ! »

Théodore haussa un sourcil, Jude baissa les yeux.

« Et puis quoi ? demanda le brun au bout d'un moment. Elles ne faisaient que travailler, non ? »

La blonde leva un regard éperduement reconnaissant vers Théo.

« On ne doit pas s'approcher de ces gens-là ! hurla Draco. C'est…c'est…J'ai l'impression que tu me nargues, Jude, déclara-t-il, sa colère ébranlée. »

Il éprouvait une affreuse douleur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle détourne la tête en le voyant, qu'elle le fuie au détour d'un couloir.

Il tenait trop à elle pour ne pas laisser sa rancœur s'estomper.

« Je ne cherchais pas à te mettre en colère, Draco. Je…C'est…C'est fini entre nous ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Malefoy sentit sa colère retomber tout à fait et il devint quelque peu honteux.

« Je n'ai pas pensé ce que j'ai dit, reprit-il en l'entourant de ses bras. Je suis désolé…s'étrangla-t-il devant le visage anxieux de la Serpentard. Je suis bien avec toi… »

Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Draco et celui-ci embrassa ses yeux rougis, ses joues brûlantes et ses lèvres tremblantes.

Théodore souriait en secouant la tête, il croisa le regard de Granger à l'autre bout de la pièce et lui fit un petit geste exaspéré en montrant les deux Serpentards enlacés tendrement.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, pas mécontente de l'issue de la querelle, et se promit désormais de vérifier si Draco n'était pas dans les parages avant de discuter avec sa petite amie.

Ron Weasley, à ses côtés, eut une grimace de dégoût, et lança :

« Elle doit être bizarre cette fille, quand même, pour se coltiner Malefoy…

Au moins, elle, elle a quelqu'un qui la prend dans ses bras, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire sardonique. »

Ron grogna. D'accord, il n'était pas insensible au charme de la préfète assise près de lui, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment franchir le cap du premier abord amoureux.

Potter ricanait, il y avait sans doute plus de points communs entre Gryffondors et Serpentards qu'ils ne le croyaient tous.

Les trois Serpentards commencèrent à piocher dans les plats devant eux et la pression retomba. Ils étaient tous un peu fatigués et la dispute entre Draco et elle avait encore enfoncé un peu plus le malaise de Jude qui la prenait depuis le matin. Elle avait mal à la tête.

Soudain, le courrier arriva et la blonde reçut une nouvelle lettre. Au toucher, elle vit qu'elle était plus épaisse que la précédente, et ne put empêcher son visage de se parer d'un réel sourire franc.

« Enfin ! murmura-t-elle.

Tu sais ce qu'elle contient ? demanda Draco devant sa mine réjouie.

Oui ! répondit-elle avec excitation en déchirant l'enveloppe et en en sortant un jeu de cartes divinatoire, usé mais précieux.

C'est un jeu noir, remarqua Théodore. Et il manque une carte.

Je sais, reprit Jude. J'ai perdu la carte de l'inconnue quand j'étais petite…Mais cela n'a pas perturbé le reste des cartes. Si je tombe sur une place vide, je sais que c'est celle qui manque.

Tu es clairvoyante ? s'étonna Draco.

Un don de famille, sourit Hernani. Ca tombe bien parce que j'ai justement divination tout à l'heure. Je vais pouvoir me refaire un peu la main.

Comment tu peux être sûre que c'est ce que vous étudiez ?

Je l'ai vu dans l'avenir ! se moqua Jude. Nan, c'est juste que j'ai demandé à Po… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et jeta les cartes dans sa poche dans un mouvement brusque.

Malefoy blêmit, mais le coup d'œil dangereux que lui balança Nott le retint de tout commentaire.

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la tour Nord, s'enquit Draco. »

Ils marchèrent main dans la main d'un pas lent, ils avaient tout leur temps. Les élèves les montraient du doigt en souriant et les portraits des cadres chuchotaient sur leur passage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la trappe, où une plaque de cuivre dans le plafond indiquait _Sybille Trelawney_, Jude s'appuya contre le mur du couloir et attira Draco contre elle. Elle l'embrassa avidement, cherchant dans sa bouche une preuve d'amour pour se redonner un peu de confiance en leur relation.

Oui, Malefoy était tendre et romantique.

Le jeune homme se laissa mener par sa camarade avec plaisir. Elle lui avait pardonné son geste brusque, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé surgir sa nature violente devant elle. Ce n'était pas complètement lui.

Draco plaquait Jude contre le mur, enivré par le contact de la langue d'Hernani contre la sienne et glissa ses mains un peu plus au sud de sa taille. Jude eut un soupir de contentement, ce qui l'incita à continuer en ce sens. Les formes ondulantes de la sorcière rallumèrent le désir de tout son être.

Il prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et les plaça sur son torse, comme dans la bibliothèque. Il avait adoré ça. Jude faisait glisser ses doigts sur son torse, son visage toujours contre le sien, n'osant se séparer.

Elle avait le sentiment que rien ne devait briser cette étreinte passionnée, étreinte d'amour et de désespoir à la fois. Ce serait peut-être la dernière fois, au train où allaient les choses.

Repu de passion charnelle, Draco cala sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune française et l'enlaça doucement. Il lui glissa à l'oreille des mots, le souffle court, ce qui la fit frissonner d'excitation.

« Tu me crois prêt à entendre tes secrets ? » Jude eut un sourire triste et se recula un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux :

« Je crois que si ce jour devait arriver, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit le plus lointain possible… »

Malheureusement, chacun sait que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu…


	9. Cartomancie

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Drago Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 9 : Cartomancie.

La trappe de la salle de cours s'ouvrit dans un grincement de bois, et une échelle d'argent reluisante descendit du plafond, se posant au sol sans un bruit. Jude remit son sac sur une épaule.

« Je vais y aller, fit-elle avec un pincement au cœur. »

Elle était la seule Serpentard de sixième année à pratiquer la divination, tous les autres ayant choisi d'étudier l'arithmancie ou les runes, ce qui était le cas de Draco. Naturellement, il n'y avait personne non plus pour le cours d'Etude des moldus.

A quoi bon les étudier s'ils étaient voués à disparaître ?

Malefoy avait un peu d'amertume coincée au fond de la gorge.

Elle serait deux heures dans cette pièce étrange avec toute une flopée de Gryffondors. Cependant il ne fit aucune remarque, se remémorant l'expression de Nott à table tout à l'heure. Et après tout, quand on possédait le don de clairvoyance, c'était normal de se lancer dans la divination. Ca faisait une matière de plus dans laquelle les bonnes notes étaient faciles à obtenir...

Jude avait un pied sur l'échelle quand Malefoy la retint encore pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres formèrent « je t'aime » à l'ombre du regard de la jeune fille. Il aurait voulu le lui dire, mais déjà des élèves bruyants s'avançaient dans le couloir par petits groupes d'amis et il la laissa s'échapper, un nœud dans l'estomac.

Hernani n'avait encore jamais pénétré dans cette salle de classe, pour le moins singulière. Il y faisait une chaleur oppressante mêlée à des parfums doucereux et sirupeux de fleurs et de sucre. Elle ne savait pas trop où s'asseoir, et comme Potter s'avançait à sa table habituelle en lui faisait un signe, elle s'empressa de le rejoindre.

« Pas un mot à Draco, prévint-elle en guise de salut. »

Potter éclata de rire. Le rouquin Weasley s'installa à son tour, et eut un sourire sarcastique en voyant le pendentif de Jude étinceler à son cou. Celle-ci rougit et déclara qu'elle se fichait de ce que pouvaient en penser les Gryffondors.

Ils étaient sympathiques tous les deux, et Jude devait admettre que Ron imitait le professeur Trelawney avec une telle ressemblance que c'en était hilarant.

Le professeur, un peu sur-maniérée à cause de la présence d'une nouvelle élève dans sa classe, distribua des jeux de cartes sur les tables. Hernani refusa poliment celui que Trelawney lui tendit en lui montrant ses propres cartes, qui appartenaient à son père et qui étaient dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations.

La méduim s'en vexa un peu mais redevint nettement plus aimable en constatant le bel état de conservation du jeu, ainsi que sa qualité.

« Vous savez le manipuler ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton supérieur.

Je crois que ça va aller, merci, répondit Jude en souriant. Qu'est-ce que vous nous demandez de voir ?

Et bien posez donc la question qui vous plaira ! répondit Sybille, pas convaincue qu'aucun de ses élèves ait le niveau d'interpréter les cartes. »

Et le professeur s'éloigna vers Parvati et Lavande, qui s'emprèsserent de bombarder de questions leur prof préférée.

« Tu parles d'une clocharde, pouffa la Serpentard.

Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en souriant.

Elle n'a même pas vu que le jeu était incomplet, ni qu'il recquierait l'utilisation de la magie noire…chuchota-t-elle. » Weasley parut vaguement affolé mais la française le rassura.

« La seule chose qui change, c'est la manière de les lire, promit-elle. Il n'y a aucun danger. Bien…vous avez des idées de questions ? »

Les deux Gryffondors haussèrent les épaules.

Jude se leva et alla chercher du matériel : une coupe d'argent et de la sauge.

Elle disposa ses cartes en tas devant elle, ainsi que la coupe. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron, déroutés par son évident savoir-faire.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, pendant la transe, _ne touchez pas aux cartes_.

Heu…d'accord, répondit Potter, vaguement inquiet tout à coup. »

Hernani déposa les feuilles de sauge une à une dans la coupe, l'air très concentré, puis elle détacha le médaillon de Malefoy et l'ajouta au reste. Elle se tourna vers Potter :

« T'aurais pas un couteau ?

Si…Tiens, fit-il en sortant le couteau de Sirius de sa poche. » Il avait remplacé la lame fondue par une lame ordinaire.

La Serpentard prit une inspiration et s'égratigna le bras. Les autres élèves, qui s'étaient retournés, étonnés en entendant le cri horrifié de Weasley, blêmirent. Jude, comme ci de rien n'était, fit tomber quelques gouttes de sang dans la coupe et rendit son couteau à Harry. Elle ne semblait pas se préoccuper des visages effarés tournés vers elle.

L'expression grave, elle chuchota : « Parlons un peu de Malefoy… »

Aussitôt elle tomba en transe, ses yeux se changèrent en deux globes noirs et son visage se figea comme une statue de sel.

Les cartes évoluaient entre ses mains sans qu'elle n'utilisât sa baguette, suspendues dans les airs par un souffle magique presque palpable. L'état d'impassibilité de la Serpentard ne demeura pas immuable et se troubla quelque peu. Les élèves la virent frissonner et froncer les sourcils en chuchotant le nom des cartes qui se pressaient devant elle à toute vitesse, ses mots se chevauchant les uns sur les autres. « Le cœur, le cercle, la vérité, l'inconnue.»

Quatre cartes qui semblaient revenir à maintes reprises.

Trelawney était dépassée par les évènements, et lorsqu'elle tenta de s'emparer des cartes pour faire cesser la transe de Jude, pour le moins effrayante, Weasley hurla : « Ne touchez pas aux cartes ! »

Dès cet instant, Hernani eut un haut le corps et poussa un cri étouffé. Une larme noire roula sur sa joue, suivant la fossette da sa pommette en traçant un sillon sombre sur le visage pâle de la sorcière.

Les images se superposaient dans son esprit en un désordre étourdissant. Elle n'y comprenait rien.

_Elle se vit d'abord danser au bal de Noël avec Draco_.

…

_S'ensuivit l'image d'une haute silhouette qui la frappait_.

…

_Un corps tombait au sol, des capes sombres autour de son visage_.

…

_Malefoy lui faisait l'amour_.

…

_Elle le voyait lui crier dessus, les traits déformés par la fureur_.

…

_Elle voyait la Marque, partout la Marque : sur la peau et dans les ciel, dans les yeux de Draco_…

…

_Et un village agressé fut sa dernière vision_.

Dans un cri de rage, sa main balaya les cartes, qui se placèrent en une suite ordonnée sur la table, et quitta sa transe.

Le retour à la réalité n'était jamais une étape agréable. Elle s'essuya les yeux, épuisée, et vit de l'encre sur ses doigts.

« Jude ! Ca va ? s'exclama Harry. » Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Ca va, répondit-elle calmement. »

Elle se pencha sur la table, déplia un parchemin, et recopia la suite qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Puis elle réfléchit. Les flashs qu'elle avait perçus au cours de la transe étaient indénombrables, et elle ne put se souvenir que de quelques uns d'entre eux. Le souvenir, qui n'en était pas encore un en réalité, de Draco la pénétrant, son visage contre le sien, leurs corps en sueur et leurs souffles se fondant l'un dans l'autre au rythme des va-et-vient du sexe du Serpentard en elle, lui sembla une réalité bien lointaine.

Elle eut quand même un sourire conquit. Il n'y avait pas que de mauvaises choses à l'horizon.

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? s'écria presque Trelawney, surexcitée.

J'ai d'abord besoin d'ordonner mes idées…s'impatienta Jude en regardant le parchemin à bout de bras. »

Tout revenait à la même chose, tournait autour d'une même idée, la carte de la Vérité, au centre des autres, semblait dominer le jeu.

« La Vérité…grimaça-t-elle.

Ce n'est pas un heureux présage ? s'étonna Harry. »

Lui et Ron s'étaient rapprochés de la fille pour regarder aussi le

parchemin.

« Pas pour moi, répondit-elle évasivement. »

Elle revint aux cartes sur la table.

« Le Roi, le Cercle, le Poison…le Cœur. Et la Vérité, murmurait-elle pour elle-même.

Le Cercle et le Roi…le Roi c'est Draco. Le cercle… »

Elle fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux au plafond, se creusant la tête.

« Tu as dit qu'il manquait des cartes, fit Ron. » Le visage de Jude s'éclaira et elle lui sourit.

« Une seule en vérité, l'Inconnue. Le cercle est l'inconnue. Le cœur…le cœur tourne autour de la Vérité et se heurte au Poison, expliquait-elle en prenant les cartes en main. »

Soudain son visage se décomposa en continuant de fixer les cartes peu bavardes.

« La Vérité est Poison pour le Cœur et précipite le Roi dans le Cercle ! lança-t-elle d'un visage horrifié. C'est le résultat qui est inconnu…la carte de la Justice. C'est…c'est la punition.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama Ron, fasciné et impatient.

La punition…le corps qui tombe dans le village…reprit-elle. »

Potter posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et chuchota, le visage sombre :

« Une attaque à Pré-au-Lard samedi, c'est ce que j'ai vu aussi.

La Vérité doit être révélée avant samedi, gémit-elle. Comment ? »

Jude était épuisée et ses idées n'étaient plus très claires.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi, déclara Ron.

Je…je suis tenue au secret envers certaines choses depuis mon arrivée ici, di Jude. La Vérité…Il faut que je dise la vérité à Draco.

…Et la Vérité est Poison pour le Cœur, continua Harry. Tu…tu vas devoir le perdre…

Je sais, souffla Hernani, les larmes aux yeux. Et la Vérité précipite le Roi dans le Cercle : ça signifie que Malefoy va devenir un…

Un Mangemort, termina Ron, qui semblait mieux saisir le sens des paroles sybillines de la Serpentard. »

Jude ne put réprimer un sanglot.

« Et la punition…poursuivit Harry. Pour nous ou pour les Mangemorts ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Pas d'indication là-dessus mais il y aurait un blessé, en espérant que ce ne soit pas un mort.

Ils avaient passé le reste du cours à parler du tirage et Potter glissa à l'oreille de la Serpentard :

« Ecoute, on a une réunion ce soir, pour se préparer à contre-attaquer samedi. Si tu veux passer…On sera dans la salle sur demande.

Merci, répondit Hernani en serrant la main de Potter.

Tu es consciente que tu joues à un jeu dangereux ? On va dire que tu es traître à ton camp…prévint Weasley.

On ne le saura pas, se convainquit Jude pour elle-même. Et de toute façon, mon camp, c'est le vôtre ! conclut-elle en se levant car la cloche sonnait. »


	10. Trahison

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Drago Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 10 : Trahison.

Hernani se rendit directement au cours de Métamorphose de McGonagall, car la salle de divination était tellement excentrée qu'il lui faudrait toute la récréation afin de traverser le château.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de classe encore vide : elle avait marché vite et se perdait de moins en moins. Elle s'installa contre le mur, à la rangée de bureaux du milieu, et s'affala sur sa table en fermant les yeux. Elle était donc à présent certaine que le partage de ses secrets avec Draco ne serait pas bénéfique. Pourtant, elle avait rêvé parfois, qu'il accepterait ce qu'elle lui dirait et que son amour vainquerait le reste. Mais _l'amour devient poison_… 

Elle soupira. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle d'elle comme d'une moins que rien. Nott et Draco entrèrent à ce moment à leur tour et se précipitèrent vers elle.

En effet, la jeune fille était pâle et avait l'air hagard. De plus, il y avait toujours la trace d'une larme noire surnaturelle sur sa joue.

Draco passa son doigt dessus et blêmit à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'alarma-t-il. »

Jude se força à sourire et sortit les cartes de sa poche.

« Mauvais présage, hoqueta-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Jude ? appela timidement Théo, car la Serpentard lui tournait le dos. »

Il voyait ses épaules se soulever comme durant le cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques, mais eut la très nette impression que Jude n'était pas en train de rire.

Malefoy passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille mais elle repoussa.

« Non…je ne veux pas que…j'ai pas les idées très claires, lui lança-t-elle, le visage perdu. »

Draco se troubla. Elle le fuyait. Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu voir ?

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

Jude sourit, se sentant un peu bête.

« Tu ne m'as rien fait, excuse-moi, se reprit-elle en se blotissant contre lui. J'ai…ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas manipulé cette…magie là. Ca m'a un peu remuée, tu comprends ?

Tu pourrais t'entraîner avec nous…proposa Draco gentiment. »

Hernani sentit un bloc de glace lui descendre dans les intestins, et serra les dents.

« Je crois que je peux me débrouiller toute seule, se força-t-elle à répondre avec le sourire. »

La cloche sonna et le cours se déroula normalement. Le professeur leur avait distribué des morceaux de vaisselle cassée, qu'ils devaient reconstituer en l'ustensile d'origine qui leur avait échu.

Nott transforma son morceau de jarre en un bouquet de roses et l'offrit à Jude derrière le dos de la prof. Elle lui sourit avec une lassitude qui remua le Serpentard. Quelle question avait-elle bien pu poser qui la troubla à ce point ?

Au dîner, dans la Grande Salle, Malefoy était assez mal à l'aise devant l'abattement de Jude. En réalité, cela tombait plutôt mal et il se demandait s'il vaudrait mieux changer les plans de la soirée. Il en avait parlé discrètement avec Nott :

« On pourrait remettre ça à plus tard ? avait proposé le brun.

On va faire avec, avait répondu Draco en soupirant. »

Il devait s'avouer déçu mais surtout préoccupé…

« Tu…se décida-t-il enfin. Tu vas aller te coucher tout de suite ? »

Jude baissa les yeux et obligea son cœur à se calmer. _Encore_ un mensonge…

« Oui Draco, je crois que ce serait mieux. Et puis, ça ira bien demain, j'en suis persuadée. »

Ils rentrèrent dans leurs quartiers dans une atmosphère lourde et Jude s'empressa de monter dans son dortoir après avoir salué les garçons.

Elle préféra attendre une demie-heure avant de se risquer à passer discrètement la tête derrière la porte de la chambre. Par chance, la salle commune était vide. Elle empoigna à toute hâte sa baguette, son jeu de cartes et le parchemin contenant le tirage de l'après-midi et sortit.

Malefoy lui avait montré où était la salle sur demande quelques jours plus tôt, en préfet attentionné qu'il était. Elle connaissait le chemin mais ressentait une angoisse grandissante en son for intérieur.

Il fallait être très prudente et silencieuse, ne manquait plus qu'elle croise un Serpentard dans les couloirs et elle était grillée.

Tout en marchant, elle déplia le parchemin et l'examina attentivement pour se remettre en situation.

N'y avait-il réellement aucun indice sur l'issue de l'attaque des Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard ?

Et une indication sur le moyen de révéler la vérité ?

Ou alors tout simplement de quelle manière pourrait-elle reconquérir le cœur de Malefoy ?

_Le CœurLa VéritéLe CercleLa Justice_

Le LutinLe PoisonLe RoiL'Inconnue 

Elle n'avait pas encore abordé le problème du Lutin en alliance avec le Cœur. C'était une carte secondaire et ils avaient dégagé l'essentiel de la prédiction. Mais quelle nuance ce symbole pouvait-il apporter ?

Le Cœur…Le Cœur de Draco recherchant la Vérité en alliance avec le Lutin.

Le Lutin représentait plusieurs notions, comme toute carte, mais là, Jude devait s'avouer un peu perplexe.

Le Lutin c'était la malveillance, la tromperie, le tort, la ruse…ou encore la magie, tout simplement.

Malveillance…Tromperie…Tort…

Tort ?

Le Cœur de Draco avait tort de rechercher la Vérité car elle le menait tout droit à la Punition !

Donc…

« **Ce sont les Mangemorts qui vont mordre la poussière**, **samedi** ! s'écria Jude en ouvrant la porte d'un coup d'épaule. »

Elle arborait la carte du Lutin avec un sourire triomphant, mais celui-ci s'effaça bien vite de son visage.

Il y avait Potter, il y avait Weasley, Il y avait Granger…et toute leur clique de l'AD, comme ils disaient.

…

Cependant il y avait aussi Malefoy, Nott, et la moitié de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Les deux camps se faisaient face, mépris affiché et baguettes en main.

Hernani ouvrit la bouche avec stupeur, Draco fit de même et se tourna vers Potter avant de la regarder à nouveau.

« Jude ? fut la seule chose qu'il réussît à décoincer. »

Ces quelques secondes de flottement gagnées par l'incompréhension et la surprise furent enfin troublées par l'intervention d'un Serpentard de Septème année, au regard mauvais :

« Tu es venue voir qui, au juste ? balança-t-il. »

Jude s'avança, paniquée, entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, s'arrêtant à la hauteur de Potter et de Malefoy, les deux leaders.

Devant l'abscence de réponse de sa petite amie, Malefoy fut pris d'une nausée :

« Tu vends des informations à Potter ? lança-t-il en serrant les mâchoires et les poings. »

Jude ne répondit toujours pas et fixa ses yeux froids.

_Le moyen de connaître la Vérité_… La sentence lui frappa l'esprit avec force.

« Tu es venue pour sa réunion à LUI ? cria Malefoy.

Tu ne m'as pas invitée à la tienne, répondit-elle calmement. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Tu…tu es de quel côté, Hernani ? s'épouvanta Nott. »

Jude frissonna et détourna les yeux.

« CHOISIS TON CAMP ! hurla Malefoy, hors de lui. »

Ce n'était pas possible, il était en train de faire un cauchemar.

« JE NE PEUX PAS ! répondit-elle en colère. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau oppressant.

« Tu hésites, peut-être ? lança Malefoy.

Peut-être bien, oui ! rétorqua Jude. »

Dans une fureur noire, le chef des Serpentards la gifla.

Les Gryffondors firent un pas, menaçants, vers leurs opposants.

Hernani leva sur Malefoy un regard douloureux et leva la manche de sa robe sur son bras. On voyait la trace de la poigne de Draco, en un énorme hématome impressionnant.

« Ca commence à faire beaucoup pour la journée…souffla-t-elle. »

Malefoy perdit contenance, et fit un pas vers elle, lui prenant les mains en tremblant, ne sachant plus s'il pouvait la toucher, si tout était terminé.

« Tu…Tu ne vas pas me faire ça, Jude ? supplia-t-il en désignant Potter du menton.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Draco..

Pourquoi ? »

La Serpentard jeta un regard sur la carte du Lutin et jura en français.

_Fait chier_ !

« La Vérité…souffla Weasley.

La Vérité, oui, reprit Jude. »

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et plongea son regard dans celui de Draco, l'air perdu.

Elle prit une inspiration, et se ranga aux côtés de…Potter.

Les élèves arborant les couleurs de la maison de Jude échangèrent des regards décontenancés…Mais très vite les chuchotements se teintèrent d'hostilité et surtout, Draco, le visage dur et orgueilleux, reléguant ses sentiments au vestiaire, brava :

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Hernani ? De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas…Et tu viens de le franchir. »

A le voir, en tête de son groupe de fidèles et les yeux pleins de haine, Jude eut un frisson et prit conscience de sa position. Elle venait de se mettre à dos le chef des Serpentards, et la moitié de la salle commune venait d'assister à la tombée de son masque.

Elle les avait trahis…Tous.

« Gardez la salle, déclara Potter précipitamment en faisant signe à son clan de s'éclipser. »

Jude les suivit sans un regard pour Draco, très digne, mais une fois dans le couloir, elle éclata en sanglots.

Hermione lui serra l'épaule et la réconforta.

« Bon, on remet ça à demain soir, conclut Potter. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils ne rentrent, Jude, fit-il doucement. »

Celle-ci hocha la tête et se dirigea vers ses quartiers, seule.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, les Serpentards aussi avaient prévu d'occuper la salle pour une réunion post-attaque, mais il avait fallu qu'ils choisissent la même salle que Potter…

Et bien au moins, une partie de la Vérité était déjà révélée et ça n'avait pas été si difficile que ça…

Jude passa devant une vitre et aperçut sa tête, ce qui lui arracha une autre larme…

En fait, c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.


	11. Frustrations

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Drago Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 11 : Frustrations.

Jude passa une nuit abominable, perturbée par des bouffées d'angoisse, se demandant comment se déroulerait la journée du lendemain.

Malefoy l'avait regardée de la même façon qu'il aurait toisé Granger, et il n'était pourtant au courant que d'une toute petite partie de la vérité.

Oui, elle se dressait contre les Forces du Mal, prônant l'égalité, la liberté et le bonheur, mais elle était persuadée, au fond, que Malefoy l'avait compris…Alors quoi ! Etait-ce pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses alliés qu'il l'avait ainsi ébranlée, devant tout le monde, en lui assénant des phrases dures ?

Elle sourit amèrement : la « Réputation » de Malefoy…Ca et ses cheveux ! Toute sa vie, quoi…

Oh, bon sang !

Elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire semblant de le détester. Ce qui lui redonnait un peu d'espoir, c'était de savoir qu'au bout du compte, tout finirait par s'arranger.

Mais dans combien de temps ? Déjà, jusqu'à samedi, ce serait tendu, et ensuite, tout dépendrait du déroulement de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Après tout, si une vingtaine d'élèves étaient déjà au courant de ce qui allait se passer, le directeur devait l'être aussi, non ?

Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bains claquer doucement et regarda l'heure. Il était temps de songer à se préparer.

Elle se leva et traversa la chambre un peu dans le coltar, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à demi-clos, pour ouvrir son armoire.

L'ensemble soutien-george et boxer de dentelle noire qu'elle portait l'autre jour lui tomba dans les mains…

C'était celui dans lequel sa photographie se pavanait.

Jude sourit, le repoussa, et en choisit un autre. S'il fallait tourner la page pour le moment, inutile de se laisser émouvoir par ce genre de détail.

Une fois douchée et habillée, Jude se maquilla un peu pour se donner bonne mine et coiffa ses cheveux. Elle poussa un soupir résigné, emportant son sac sur son épaule et descendit dans la salle commune.

Malefoy et Nott parlaient au bas des marches.

Mais pourquoi étaient-ils _là _? Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas les voir.

Théo lui fit un sourire enthousiaste et tendit sa joue, comme à son habitude. Jude lui lança un regard désorienté.

« Bah quoi, tu ne vas pas te plaindre ! pouffa Nott.

Non, répondit-elle en souriant et en l'embrassant. »

Elle se tourna vers Draco, cherchant sa réaction. Il se contenta de se renfrogner un peu plus.

Jude l'ignora et s'installa à une table pour faire les devoirs qu'elle avait négligés la veille. Elle planchait sur le devoir du professeur d'astronomie, Mrs Sinistra, et interpella Nott, toujours en grande discution avec Draco.

« T'as compris comment décrire le mouvement biséculaire de Saturne par rapport à son empreinte magique dans l'espace ?

Moi et l'astronomie…répondit Théo. Demande plutôt à Malefoy. »

Draco se retourna furieusement vers le Serpentard.

« M'oblige pas à te mettre un coup de pied au cul, Draco, et vas-y, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. »

Malefoy, la démarche digne, s'approcha de la table :

« Hum, tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour le calcul ?

Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? claqua la jeune fille. » Malefoy se remit en colère.

« Je fais des efforts et…se plaignit-il.

Et je ne t'ai rien demandé, Draco, termina Jude. » Le préfet fronça les sourcils.

« Je te laisse encore une chance, Hernani, pour revenir sur ta décision, balança-t-il, le ton autoritaire. »

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui le déconcerta.

« Tu appelles ça une chance, de porter une cagoule, Malefoy ? Ah non merci ! Et puis je trouve que ce n'est pas très saillant pour une jeune fille…répondit-elle.

Tu te fiches de moi ! cracha Malefoy.

De l'amour à la haine, Draco, c'est toi qui l'as dit. Tu reviens sur tes propos ?

NON !

Alors de quoi tu te plains ? lança-t-elle, tout aussi venimeuse, en rangeant ses affaires et en quittant la salle commune. »

Dans la Grande Salle, elle vit les visages des Gryffondors se tourner vers elle, inquiets, et elle s'avança vers eux, en souriant légèrement.

« Comment ça se passe ? s'informa la petite Ginny Weasley.

Ca va, vous en faites pas, les rassura-t-elle. Quelle heure la réunion ce soir ?

Juste après le dîner, on ne passe pas par nos salles communes, répondit Potter.

Entendu, conclut Jude. »

Elle revint vers sa table et les deux Sixième année entrèrent à leur tour. Théodore était vraiment sympa de ne pas la laisser seule, il faisait la conversation pour trois à lui tout seul.

Ce que Jude appréhendait vraiment, c'était le cours de Potions qui allait suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les cachots et attendirent dans le couloir, près de la porte. De nombreux élèves passaient près d'eux en bousculant la française, ce qui arrachait à chaque fois un sourire complaisant à Malefoy.

« Souris encore une fois comme ça, Malefoy, et tu vas le regretter ! prévint-elle.

Tu crois que tes maléfices me font peur, _Juju_ ? se moqua-t-il en retour.

J'ai d'autres armes avec moi, lacha-t-elle en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux et en s'humidifiant la lèvre inférieure avec sa langue ; le tout ponctué d'un regard fonceur et sensuel. » Draco rougit fortement.

« Si tu t'avises de poser tes sales pattes sur moi ! menaça-t-il.

Mes sales pattes ? Vraiment ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui dangereusement et il recula.

« T'es trop facile à manipuler, Malefoy, pouffa-t-elle. Ils se lasseront vite de toi, je t'assure… »

Nott posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jude pour lui conseiller de ne pas aller plus loin.

A leur paillasse, Jude et Malefoy avaient laissé le plus grand espace possible entre-eux. Rogue était d'une humeur exécrable et l'ambiance « craignait » comme on dit.

Mal à l'aise, Malefoy se racla la george pour demander à sa voisine si elle pouvait lui avancer des plumes de faisan, il n'en avait plus. Jude, agacée, posa le pot de plumes brutalement près de lui dans un bruit de métal et lança :

« Ca va ? Tu veux pas 100 balles et un mars non plus ? »

Ils furent peu nombreux à savoir de quoi elle voulait parler, c'était une expression moldue.

Potter fut parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur : Et si c'était ça, son secert ? Il n'aimerait pas être à sa place pour annoncer la nouvelle à Malefoy.

Soudain, un élève frappa à la porte et annonça à Rogue que McGonagall l'avait chargé de rapporter le professeur de Potions à Dumbledore. Malefoy et Hernani échangèrent un regard. C'était sûrement au sujet de Pré-Au-Lard. Draco commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas de la folie furieuse que de se risquer là-bas. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la phrase de la jeune fille séduisante à ses côtés : « Ce sont les Mangemorts qui vont mordre la poussière, samedi ! »

Jude le vit pâlir et n'en ressentit aucune satisfaction. Elle était inquiète à leur sujet, à vrai dire.

Rogue leur avait ordonné de se tenir tranquille et s'était éclipsé dans un tourbillonnement de sa cape sombre. Les chuchotements commençaient à remplir la salle de classe.

« Tu ne devrais pas y aller…murmura Jude. J'ai…un mauvais pressentiment.

Oh, oh ! Tu as un « mauvais pressentiment » ? Laisse-moi rire !

T'as pas l'air de rire, Draco. » Le blondinet déglutit.

« Tu te fais du souci pour moi ? reprit-il d'une voix faible.

Oui, répondit-elle simplement. »

Malefoy eut un sourire triste et ses yeux le brûlèrent. Il battit des cils discrètement.

«Je suis désolée de la façon dont se sont déroulées les choses, confessa-t-elle. J'aurais dû jouer carte sur table dès le début…

Je ne crois pas qu'on se serait rapprochés, dans ce cas-là, avoua Draco.

Et ça t'aurait manqué ? demanda-t-elle, tremblante. »

Il baissa les yeux et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec frustration.

« Tu vas me rendre dingue, souffla-t-il.

Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi… »

Il pianota quelques instants sur la table de ses longs doigts blancs et reprit :

« Tu…tu n'es pas trop persécutée, au moins ?

Draco…fit-elle en prenant une inspiration douloureuse. Tu ne sais pas tout. »

Malefoy leva son visage vers elle et eut un air de demander au secours : qu'il y aurait-il de pire que ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ?

« En fait, tu ne sais presque rien, je… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et reprit :

« Rendez-vous demain matin à 7h devant la serre n°3. Je ne peux pas parler ici. Tu…tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui, oui je viendrai, assura-t-il. Et Nott ?

Non, juste toi et moi, n'en parle à personne. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, un peu angoissé.

Le reste de la journée défila à une vitesse vertigineuse. Jude ne pensait plus qu'au lendemain matin.

_La Vérité précipite le Roi dans le Cercle_.

Quoiqu'elle dise, ça se passerait très mal. Cela lui fit d'autant plus mal au cœur que ce matin, pendant le cours de Potions, elle avait ressenti la frustration qui émanait du chef des Serpentards. Il tenait toujours à elle, et elle, elle allait devoir enfoncer le clou encore plus loin.

Le repas du soir était un peu plus détendu. Draco et elle échangeaient quelques phrases, et Nott parut se réjouir de l'évolution de la situation.

Alors qu'ils sortaient dans le hall, les deux adolescents stoppèrent leur marche en même temps que la française.

« Heu…j'ai une réunion, annonça-t-elle. »

Au moins elle n'avait plus rien à cacher.

Malefoy hocha la tête et la vit se diriger vers Potter. Il serra les doigts sur sa baguette.

« T'as encore deux jours à attendre avant de faire sa fête à Potter, lança Théo avec son rictus agaçant. »

Draco sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir.

Nott, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, entendit les sanglots étouffés de Malefoy dans son oreiller.

L'AD s'installa dans la salle sur demande. L'ambiance était un peu spéciale, personne n'osait parler, les souvenirs de la veille bien présents en mémoire. Harry prit la parole et demanda à Jude ce qu'elle avait découvert la veille :

« Pourquoi tu as dit que les Mangemorts perdraient la partie ? questionna-t-il.

Et bien, la découverte de la Vérité conduit à la punition. La punition pour le Roi et le Cœur…Alors, ça pourrait vouloir dire que le camp de Malefoy va se faire piétiner.

Mais ce n'est pas tout…poursuivit Ron. » Jude acquiesça.

« La punition, pour Malefoy, peut prendre plusieus visages : il pourrait…être humilié…être démasqué…perdre la bataille…ou… »

Hernani stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés.

Tous les flashs qu'elle avait eu lors de sa transe s'étaient faits à travers son regard. Alors…le corps qui tombe…ce ne pouvait être que le sien.

« Ou alors perdre un être cher ? proposa Longdubat.

Oui…Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup, je sais.

Et la carte du Lutin, ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Harry. » Jude sourit.

« Ca veut dire que Malefoy se conduit comme un gamin. La vérité qu'il désire le plus entendre lui est néfaste. Et je suis persuadée, qu'au fond, il doit en avoir conscience. »

La Serpentard fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à expliquer encore le tirage des cartes de la veille, car Potter et Weasley s'en étaient déjà chargé dans leur propre salle commune.

Ils établirent une liste de sortilèges à réviser, dont le désarmement et la stupéfixion demeuraient en tête.

On ne savait pas du tout comment l'attaque se déroulerait. Si les Mangemorts surgiraient en transplanant au hasard ou s'ils agiraient avec stratégie.

Dans touts les cas, une chose ressortait : protéger les blessés et les plus inexpérimentés en lançant des signaux de détresse aux professeurs. Comme le sujet créait beaucoup de questions mais pas trop de réponses, les jeunes glissèrent vite vers des sujets davantage superficiels. Hernani déclara qu'elle trouvait fort dommage qu'il n'y ait pas un endroit officiel de ce type pour permettre aux élèves de toutes les maisons de se retrouver. Cela fit l'effet à Hermione d'une illumination.

« Oui ! lança-t-elle. L'unité des maisons ! Il faudrait permettre aux élèves de faire connaissance ! »

Jude leva un sourcil et Ginny eut un sourire d'excuses.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas entendu la chanson du choixpeau magique le premier jour. Il nous exhortait à repousser les vieilles rancunes et nous encourageait à cotoyer les élèves des autres maisons.

Ce serait super pour moi, répondit Jude. Parce que chez les Serpentards, je vous raconte pas l'ambiance. »

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et Potter finit par mettre un terme à leur réunion tardive.

« Vous ne risquez pas de croiser Rusard, déclara-t-il en scrutant la Carte du Maraudeur. Il est au septième étage. »

Ils se dirent au revoir, et Jude tomba dans un sommeil de plomb dans les draps tièdes de son lit.

Elle s'en félicita car elle n'aurait pas supporté de passer une seconde nuit blanche à se ronger les sangs.


	12. Vérité Venimeuse

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Drago Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 12 : Vérité venimeuse.

A 6h 30, Jude était déjà assise au pied de la serre n°3, grelottant dans le vent de début d'automne froid et humide. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle claquait des dents ni que ses cheveux volaient autour de sa tête, si bien que son visage était à demi-caché.

Son regard vide s'apparentait à deux trous béants où le néant et le désespoir trônaient.

Même en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Malefoy, et elle était venue en avance pour cela, elle ne trouvait pas les mots justes qui exprimaient à la fois ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle était, tout en insistant sur ses remords et sur l'amour qu'elle portait à Draco. Elle se voyait mal lui dire : « Bon, je t'aime à la folie tu sais, mais j'ai juré de faire enfermer toutes ces saloperies de Mangemorts en cabane parce qu'ils me révulsent… »

Une profonde souffrance la prenait à la george, en la lui serrant comme dans un étau.

Elle manquait d'air…Elle allait étouffer.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de tout lui dire par écrit.

Et de penser que le lendemain, elle allait être touchée par je-ne-sais-quel-sort probablement assez puissant pour faire naître la culpabilité chez Malefoy, ce n'était guère rassurant.

Ses mains évacuaient son stress tant bien que mal en tournant et retournant la carte du Lutin…Cet **ordure **de Lutin !

Une larme roula sur sa joue dans un sanglot étouffé… 

Draco marchait dans l'herbe mouillée du parc en direction de la serre n°3. Il avait l'impression que ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus lents à mesure qu'il approchait, et que ses semelles de chaussures étaient faites de plomb.

Il avait envie de connaître ce que Jude lui avait caché jusque là, mais il avouait son effroi. Ses sentiments étaient déjà bien écartelés depuis la veille entre l'amour qu'il portait à la française, et son devoir de chef de la résistance intra-Poudlard contre les idéaux de son directeur.

S'il avait été le seul à avoir assisté à la scène de la trahison de Hernani, il lui semblait qu'il aurait tout fait pour oublier la mésaventure et qu'il aurait continué à fermer les yeux et à s'attacher à la Serpentard…Mais maintenant que les autres étaient au courant et qu'ils le félicitaient pour son attitude hostile envers la sorcière, il comprenait qu'il avait franchi le point de non-retour.

Il ne pouvait plus l'aimer, cela lui flanquerait ses propres alliés à dos.

« Jude, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle doucement. »

Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui arracha la carte du Lutin pour refermer ses mains sur les siennes.

« Tu trembles ? Tu as froid ? On…On peut rentrer à l'intérieur, si tu veux, dit-il en montrant la porte derrière eux. »

Hernani hocha la tête et le suivit au chaud.

Une cloche hermétique s'était abattue sur eux, on n'entendait plus aucun son…le vent, le chant des oiseaux, tout avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que leurs propres cœurs battant la chamade.

Draco se jeta sur Jude et l'enlaça dans ses bras, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Tu me manques…souffla-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal…Je crois que…même quand mon père s'est fait arrêté, je n'avais pas cette impression d'étouffer loin de toi… »

La sorcière, ne s'attendant pas à ça, ne sut comment réagir.

« Draco…je t'ai trahi ! rappela-t-elle.

Jude…qu'est-ce qui se passera quand tu m'auras tout dit ? »

La jolie blonde s'éloigna un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Les iris de Malefoy étaient comme deux océans en tempête, où la glace, brisée et malmenée par les flots, peinait à reprendre le dessus.

« Tu vas être furieux contre moi, répondit-elle sur un ton décidé mais relativement calme. »

Il fallait y aller maintenant, et tenir jusqu'au bout. Draco devait tout savoir, c'était le déroulement des choses, la marche de l'avenir.

Le préfet passa les mains dans ses cheveux et se reprit, prêt pour les aveux :

« Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ? demanda-t-il.

Pose-moi la question, Draco…

Tu es là sous une fausse identité ? Tu ne t'appelles pas Jude Hernani, c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille eut un sourire un peu forcé.

« En effet, les précautions étaient nécessaires.

Tu t'appelles comment ?

Ca, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire Draco, je suis désolée, répondit-elle en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. »

Draco hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés, et tourna un peu dans son esprit la question qui le harcelait depuis quelques jours…bien qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

« Ton père travaille pour l'Ordre du phénix, lacha-t-il. Mais je ne comprends pas ! Parce que si c'est la cas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue t'installer ici dès l'année dernière, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est réapparu ?

Mon père est un bien un membre de l'Ordre…Et s'il a attendu pour venir s'installer en Angleterre, c'est… »

Elle se figea et un voile d'horreur passa sur son visage.

« Quoi ? insista Draco.

Je t'expliquerai ça après, lança-t-elle, le regard fuyant. Il faut que tu saches que je suis pré-inscrite à l'Ordre…et je…je suis déjà en mission officieuse.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! demanda Malefoy, dont les yeux se glaçaient au fur et à mesure que Jude répondait à ses questions.

Je veux dire que je suis en mission pour l'Ordre, ici, à Poudlard. Je… » Elle prit une inspiration et lacha, la voix étranglée :

« J'ai moi-même demandé à être envoyée dans la maison Serpentard.

Quoi ? Tu…tu n'es pas une Serpentard ! s'horrifia Draco. »

Il toussa et déglutit difficilement, avant de crier rageusement.

« Tu es une **Gryffondor** ! J'en étais sûr !

Non ! se défendit Jude. Je suis une Serdaigle, je t'assure… »

Le blondinet, désappointé, répéta :

« Serdaigle ? Mais…

Laisse-moi finir, bon sang ! cria Jude, en larmes à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'un membre de l'Ordre, selon toi, trouverait d'intéressant chez les Serpentards ?

Tu es un mouchard ? s'épouvanta Draco. »

Jude ne répondit pas.

« Tu…tu nous as espionnés ! Tu t'es servie de nous ? Tu…

Je devais mieux connaître les futurs Mangemorts et essayer de les faire changer d'avis.

Mais alors…Nott et moi…tu nous fréquentais pour le compte de l'Ordre ! hurla Malefoy d'une voix brisée. »

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux froids et il murmura :

« Et moi, tu t'es servie de moi ? Tu n'éprouves rien pour moi ? **Tu m'as menti **!

Draco ! Je vous ai menti, c'est vrai, mais je t'assure je…Je t'aime. »

Un silence criant de couleur creusa une tranchée entre les deux Serpentards. Malefoy, les joues baignées de larmes, regardait la fille qu'il aimait sans la voir.

_Je t'aime_, _je t'aime_…Elle avait osé lui dire _je t'aime_ ! Mais c'était une espionne ! Une menteuse ! Une sale traînée ! Une…dévergondée !

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en crispant les poings, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il voulait la fuir, fuir son aura si douce et ses grand yeux bleus humides énamourés.

Il avait déjà fait son choix, et c'était le devoir. Le devoir avant tout.

« Attends ! cria-t-elle en courant vers la porte. »

Elle le retint par le bras et poursuivit :

« Il y a encore quelque chose…

Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de l'entendre, lacha Draco, le regard à nouveau dur.

Draco…c'est important, ça change tout entre nous. »

Malefoy retira la main de la sorcière de son bras et se tourna vers elle.

« Mon père a longtemps hésité à nous ramener en Angleterre, ma mère et moi, parce qu'il avait peur pour nous. De même que le choixpeau a longtemps hésité à m'envoyer à Serpentard, parce que je n'en avais pas le droit… »

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, le visage décomposé.

« Ma mère est moldue… »

Quatre mots qui enflammèrent l'esprit du Serpentard.

Sang-mêlé ! Sang-mêlé ! Jude était une Sang-mêlé !

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que cette **ordure** de POTTER ! cracha-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. »

Jude reculait devant l'air menaçant du préfet.

« Ah mon **Dieu **! Je n'arrive pas à croire que…**Tu m'as caché ça** ! hurla-t-il. Je me suis **souillé** avec toi ! Tu n'es pas digne de porter ces couleurs ! Tu n'es pas digne de m'aimer ! TU ES UN MONSTRE ! »

Draco continuait de s'avancer vers elle, manquant de la faire trébucher, terrifiée et honteuse.

Sa tirade terminée, Malefoy la regarda un moment, le visage dégoûté, et il s'écria : « CHIENNE ! » en la frappant au visage de son poing nerveux et puissant.

Hernani tomba au sol, un peu sonnée, son être brisé. Elle porta la main à son visage, elle avait du sang sur les doigts.

Malefoy disparaissait déjà à l'angle de la serre.

C'était terminé, ou plutôt non, tout commençait…

Théo se demandait où ils étaient passés, tous les deux, quand il vit Malefoy surgir dans la Grande Salle. Le Serpentard lui avait rarement vu l'expression si dangereuse. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat métallique, au milieu de son visage pâle portant des traces de larmes.

Draco s'assit à côté de Nott, tremblant de rage.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna celui-ci. »

Potter vit avec un nœud dans l'estomac le grand trouble de son ennemi, et jura :

« Elle a dû lui dire la vérité… » Hermione fronça les sourcils mais elle n'était guère plus rassurée que Harry.

« Ce serait quand même mieux de comprendre de quelle vérité on parle, souffla Weasley.

Je crois…je crois que Jude n'est pas une Sang-pur, lacha enfin Harry. »

L'idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille mais il n'en avait pas encore fait part aux autres.

« Oh mon Dieu ! s'horrifia Ginny.

Tu l'as dit…acquiesça Potter.

C'est pas ça, regarde ! fit-elle en lui désignant la porte. »

Jude se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage tuméfié et les yeux hagards.

Plus aucune larme ne parvenait à couler sur ses joues. C'était comme ça et puis c'est tout. Malefoy la prenait pour un monstre ? Ah ! Il rigolerait mieux le lendemain, lorsqu'elle serait blessée par la faute de ses « alliés ».

En attendant, c'était vrai qu'elle avait l'apparence de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire tabasser, et de nombreux élèves la regardaient, bouche bée, Théo le premier.

Hermione fit signe à Jude de venir s'installer à leur table, ce qu'elle effectua avec un grand soulagement.

« Ca va, je ne suis pas morte ! plaisanta-t-elle devant le silence persistant et les regards inquiets des Gryffondors.

Mais il t'a salement amochée…murmura Potter.

Mais je l'ai mérité, répondit-elle, les mains crispées sur le bord de la table.

Personne ne mérite un châtiment pareil ! objecta Neville. Il est immonde, ce Malefoy.

Ca va je vous dis ! s'écria Hernani presque avec colère. »

A ce moment là, un bruissement d'ailes remplit la Grande Salle et les hiboux postaux parurent avec le courrier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Weasley alors qu'une chouette hulotte de petite taille venait de lui remettre un mouchoir blanc.

C'est pour moi ! s'exclama Jude en retrouvant le sourire. Il est blanc ! Ca signifie que les aurors seront de la partie…murmura-t-elle. »

Ils s'exclamèrent de joie et Potter serra la main de Jude.

« On leur fera regretter de venir à Pré-au-Lard, à ces Mangemorts, déclara le Survivant.

Oui, et à Malefoy surtout…sourit la Serpentard en croisant le regard méfiant des condisciples de sa maison sur la bonne nouvelle apparente qu'on venait de leur annoncer. »

La Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu car il était presque 8h 30 et Jude quitta les Gryffondors pour se rendre à la serre n°3, où ils avaient cours de Botanique avec les Serdaigle.

A mesure qu'elle approchait de l'édifice vitrifié, elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Dans l'herbe, juste devant la porte, quelque chose de sombre attira son attention…C'était la carte du Lutin.

Elle eut un cri de rage et déchira l'item en deux, dans un geste qu'elle savait qu'elle regretterait plus tard…Mais cela lui permit de se défouler un peu avant d'affronter le cours avec les élèves de sa maison.

Le professeur Chourave avait prévu de leur faire faire un TP sur la lynoë, la fleur dans laquelle naissaient les nymphes. Elle annonça qu'elle avait déjà fait les équipes alors que les élèves se rassemblaient par affinités.

Jude déglutit et eut la certitude qu'elle serait avec Malefoy. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, elle le ressentait, c'est tout.

En effet, Mrs Chourave énonça les équipes de deux qu'elle avait effetuées, et le nom de Malefoy se vit accompagné de celui de la française. Il tourna un regard révulsé vers Hernani et serra les mâchoires.

En cet instant, Jude, tout aussi froide envers celui qui l'avait cognée une heure plus tôt, pensa qu'il lui faisait pitié. Il fallait qu'il arrête sa comédie, ça devenait agaçant ! Et qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas plus enthousiaste que lui à l'idée de devoir supporter deux heures en sa « magnanime » compagnie.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux devant leur pied de lynoë et commencèrent l'étude.

Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole, ni un regard.

« C'est excellent, fit Mrs Chourave en lisant leurs compte-rendus. Mais je vous avais demandé de travailler en équipe, les jeunes ! Alors, je fais comment, moi ? Quel TP je note ? »

Draco et Jude échangèrent un regard méprisant.

« Et bien notez donc celui qui vous semble le meilleur, lacha Malefoy d'une voix un peu insolente.

Très bien Mr Malefoy. Dans ce cas, celui de votre camarade me paraît le mieux approprié… »

Jude tendit sa feuille au professeur avec un sourire qui plongea son voisin dans une profonde amertume.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tête qu'il tirait. Le regard du blond se rétrécit.

« Ris autant que tu peux aujourd'hui, Hernani, parce que je ne donne pas cher de ta peau demain ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…répondit-elle en rangeant ses affaires et en rejoignant Théo à la sortie. »


	13. a Double punition : partie 1

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 13 :Double Punition.

Partie 1 

Malefoy passa une nième nuit blanche, tout était confus dans son esprit.

_Les Sangs de Bourbe et les Sangs-mêlés seront les premiers à partir _! Cette phrase, qu'il avait déclarée si souvent à l'égard des Gryffondors, dans le dos des professeurs, ne le soulagea nullement ce jour-là.

En effet, ils allaient se battre et Jude serait en première ligne, dans le camp adverse. Il n'arrivait pas à démêler les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, le mépris et la haine se heurtaient au désir et à la passion en le déchirant de l'intérieur.

Il avait l'impression que la guerre vivait en lui, ses idéaux et sa raison menaient une lutte sans merci contre ses sensations et ses sentiments. Et il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il serait toujours perdant dans l'une ou l'autre des victoires.

Il grimaça alors de dégoût dans l'ombre des rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Comment pouvait-il encore douter de ce qu'il devait faire ? Cette fille, cette demi-sorcière impure et insolente, il ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine ! Alors que ceux qui l'entouraient, ses fidèles, son père et les amis de son père, ils avaient toujours été là pour lui ! Comment trahirait-il les seules personnes qui lui aient jamais montré un peu d'estime et de respect ? Et tout ça pour qui ? Ou plutôt non, tout ça pour _quoi_ ?

Elle pouvait très bien crever à Pré-au-Lard, cette chienne. Il n'irait pas pleurer sur sa tombe. Elle l'aimait ? Ah ! Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait !

Si elle pouvait montrer à son père qu'elle avait réussi à charmer le fils de Lucius Malefoy et à le rallier à sa cause, elle avait tout intérêt à lui asséner ce genre de conneries !

Il n'était pas fait pour l'amour, il n'en voulait pas…et il se portait très bien ainsi !

Dans le dortoir, les Serpentards commençaient à se lever.

Pas une voix ne brisait cet étrange silence de calme avant la tempête. Ils étaient tous impatients, et en même temps, ils avaient une légère angoisse, perdue quelque part au creux de l'etomac. Cette même gêne qui, à coup sûr, les empêcheraient d'avaler quoi que ce soit au petit déjeuner.

Malefoy termina de nouer sa cravate et descendit dans la salle commune, il avait plus que jamais l'allure d'un capitaine, et les élèves étaient soulagés de pouvoir tirer de leur chef de l'assurance et de la force. Ils vinrent tous lui serrer la main, les yeux dans les yeux, sans une parole échangée. L'atmosphère était grave.

Hernani releva la tête, elle était assise à une table, près de la cheminée, et rédigeait une lettre en toute hâte.

Elle croisa le regard du Serpentard et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire sardonique. Elle rangea ses affaires et, son parchemin à la main, traversa la salle en direction de la sortie sous les regards mauvais des futurs Mangemorts.

Draco l'interpella :

« Tu es prête pour la bataille, Hernani ? demanda-t-il avec ironie, une lueur malveillante dans ses yeux froids.

Et toi ? répondit-elle en se retournant.

Plus que jamais… »

Jude éclata de rire et balança :

« C'est pas que tu m'ennuies Malefoy, mais je suis pressée…

C'est ça, va poster ton testament pendant qu'il est encore temps… »

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, de même que la jeune sorcière.

« On se retrouve sur le front, _mon cœur_ ?

Sois sûre que je t'y attendrai ! répondit-il en serrant sa baguette. »

Hernani sortit de la salle et les Serpentards serrèrent à nouveau la main de Malefoy avec enthousiasme.

« Pas mal, le coup du testament ! ricana un petit de troisième année. »

Le seul qui ne semblait pas goûter à l'allégresse générale, c'était Nott. Il était livide et fuyait le regard de Malefoy, les mains secouées nerveusement d'un tremblement incontrôlable.

Jude monta les marches de la volière quatre à quatre, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arriverait dans quelques heures mais elle avait tout de même écrit une lettre pour sa mère, en lui disant qu'elle guérirait et que tout irait bien. Sa mère savait qu'elle ne se trompait jamais en interprétant les cartes et elle ne pourrait qu'être rassurée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la volière, Jude tomba sur Weasley, le visage un peu pâle.

« Salut, souffla-t-elle.

Salut Jude. Tu écris à ta famille toi aussi ? fit-il d'une voix se voulant calme et posée.

Ouais, répondit-elle en souriant. Hum, c'est pas très rassurant tout ça. »

Ils utilisèrent tous les deux des hiboux de l'école et redescendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

« Tu restes avec nous ? demanda le rouquin en montrant sa table du doigt.

Non je…je me fais du souci pour Nott, répondit-elle tout bas. »

Ron jeta un regard à la table vert et argent et fut effectivement frappé par le mal-être du Serpentard.

« Le stress…trouva-t-il à répondre. Malefoy doit leur mettre la pression. »

Jude éclata de rire. Pourquoi pas, oui. Mais elle était sûre que, au fond, Draco devait être encore plus mort de trouille que ses troupes.

Elle s'assit entre les Serpentards, comme d'habitude, avec un sourire tranquille et confiant. Elle espérait bien que cela exaspérerait Malefoy. Pendant tout le petit déjeuner, Théo lui lança des regards inquiets et un peu coupables. Il savait que si, par malheur, Malefoy et les autres lui tombaient dessus dans une ruelle, ils se feraient un malin plaisir de la martyriser.

Jude lui sourit doucement, le regard apaiseur, mai Nott était paniqué. Dumbledore et Rogue étaient absents de la table des professeurs. Seule McGonagall veillait sur la bonne conduite de ses élèves, le visage inquiet.

La Grande Salle se vida peu à peu. Les Première et Deuxième années remontèrent dans leurs salles communes, un peu déçus, tandis que les autres sortaient dans le parc, où les diligences tirées par les Sombrals attendaient. Rusard, l'humeur massacrante, les fit monter dans les voitures par maison. Jude se retrouva avec tous les Sixième année de Serpentard, Malefoy en face d'elle.

Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, tout à coup. Le silence qui reignait dans la diligence la remplissait de panique, elle avait envie de crier.

« Désolée de plomber l'ambiance…lança-t-elle avec un sourire. » Draco le lui rendit.

« Vous avez vu que Dumbledore et Rogue n'étaient pas à Poudlard, ce matin ? poursuivit-elle. Ils doivent sûrement vous attendre là-bas. A moins qu'ils ne soient partis au QG de l'Ordre ou à Ste Mangouste.

La ferme ! cria Bulstrode.

Il ne faut jamais se cacher la vérité, Milicent… »

Malefoy tressaillit.

« En tous cas, ta mission a échoué, lacha-t-il devant l'air surpris des autres élèves.

Merci Draco, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, railla-t-elle.

Tu as déjà perdu, fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Quand on a plus rien à perdre, on a tout à gagner, rétorqua-t-elle.

C'est un peu utopique tout ça…

Tu crois ? ricana-t-elle. C'est parce que tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour en saisir le sens, c'est tout. »

Le Serpentard vira écarlate.

« J'espère pour toi que tu seras déjà morte quand je te retrouverai Hernani. »

Les élèves pouffèrent et admirèrent leur capitaine pour son sang-froid. La diligence stoppa et ils descendirent en tout hâte.

Les fidèles de Malefoy se placèrent derrière lui et firent face à Jude. Celle-ci avança sa main vers Draco, qui la serra avec fair-play.

« Bonne chance quand même…se moqua-t-elle.

Vous allez perdre, déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

Ils se sourirent.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, lacha Jude en s'éloignant vers les Gryffondors. »

Nott se jeta à sa suite et la pria, desespéré, d'accepter la cagoule qu'il tenait sous sa robe. Hernani refusa et le serra dans ses bras.

« Surveille Malefoy, lui recommanda-t-elle en souriant. Vaut mieux pas qu'ils se croisent, Potter et lui.

T'en fais pas, je le tiens à la baguette ! Je l'ai materné comme mon propre fils, le petit Draco… »

Nott serra encore la française dans ses bras et rejoignit les siens discrètement.

« Alors, comment ça se présente ? interrogea Potter.

Ils sont plutôt confiants, répondit Jude. »

Les élèves se répandirent peu à peu dans les rues commerçantes. La plupart d'entre-eux n'était au courant de rien.

Harry délégua les équipes de patrouille et Hernani s'éloigna vers Zonko en compagnie de Ginny.

Elle aurait voulu entamer la conversation mais sa gorge était nouée.

« C'est très calme, chuchota la petite sœur de Ron.

Oui…trop, répondit Jude en grimaçant. »

Elles entrèrent dans le magazin de Farces et Attrapes, et Ginny lui fit des commentaires sur la marchandise en la comparant avec celle de ses frères. Hernani riait :

« Mais vous êtes combien dans la famille ?

J'ai 6 frères ! répondit-elle en secouant la tête avec lassitude. »

A cet instant, on entendit un cri venant de dehors et les deux sorières échangèrent un regard apeuré en blêmissant.

« On y va ! déclara Jude d'une voix ferme. Elles se précipitèrent hors de la boutique et croisèrent de jeunes élèves paniqués.

« Ne traînez pas au milieu de la rue ! se fâcha Ginny. Mettez-vous à l'abri dans les magazins. Vite ! »

La bataille faisait rage un peu plus loin.

On entendait l'écho macabre de sortilèges d'attaque et le bruit des éclairs fendant l'air.

Elles arrivèrent à une bifurcation et se séparèrent…


	14. b Double punition : partie 2

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 13 :Double Punition.

Partie 2 

…

La bataille faisait rage un peu plus loin.

On entendait l'écho macabre de sortilèges d'attaque et le bruit des éclairs fendant l'air.

Elles arrivèrent à une bifurcation et se séparèrent…

Hernani courait pour ne pas laisser sa peur l'envahir.

Il n'y avait personne, c'était bien étrange.

Tout à coup, une silhouette noire surgit devant elle, et elle stoppa sa course net, manquant trébucher sur le Mangemort.

« Stupéfix ! cria-t-elle avec détermination. »

Mais le mage noir aguéri évita le sortilège avec une aisance déconcertante et la sorcière sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

Elle ne faisait pas le poids.

D'autres silhouettes surgirent alors et l'encerclèrent. Ils étaient affreusement nombreux, elle était perdue. Et ce n'était résolument pas normal, cette situation. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous après elle ?

Un Expelliarmus fusa l'air et désarma son Protego peu convaincant. Elle n'avait plus de baguette, c'était mal barré…

Le premier Mangemort qui était apparu éclata d'un rire froid et lança :

« Voyez-vous ça ? La petite française…

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? claqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme. »

Les Mangemorts resserraient peu à peu le cercle et se mirent à rire à leur tour, la prenant au piège.

« J'ai fais connaissance avec votre père, ce matin. Un homme charmant… » Jude déglutit.

« Il est à Ste Mangouste…

NON ! cria-t-elle avec rage.

Il n'a pas été très coopérant vous savez, il n'a pas voulu me donner son nom…continuait la voix aiguë. »

L'homme s'avançait vers Jude en la faisant reculer, ce qui lui rappela l'attitude de Draco dans la serre n°3.

« Inutile de vous demander le vôtre, Malefoy. Père comme fils, les mêmes attitudes désagréables… »

Lucius Malefoy éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Je vous trouve bien insolente, Julie.

Manqué ! _Judith_ ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur le sorcier pour lui voler sa baguette. »

Il l'envoya au sol en lui cassant le bras dans un craquement d'os sinistre à faire se dresser le cheveux sur la tête, et fit tonner « Endoloris ! » de sa voix funeste.

Draco chancellait, il voyait Jude hurler de douleur et sentit sa propre âme se déchirer. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire !

« Allons, donnez-moi votre nom, mademoiselle Judith, si vous voulez abréger vos souffrances…

Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? cracha-t-elle, véhémente. »

Elle se redressa, tant bien que mal, et fit face à son adversaire.

« Le courage…souffla celui-ci avec un rictus. Une vertue chère à Dumbledore, mais si stupide ! cracha-t-il. »

Il allait lever sa baguette encore une fois lorsqu'on entendit les voix des aurors se rapprocher.

« Je trouverai un autre moyen, déclara-t-il précipitamment. Adieu, mademoiselle Hernani. »

Draco prit une inspiration angoissée et vit son père lancer un Impedimenta d'une telle puissance que Jude fut projetée contre la maison derrière elle et s'écroula au sol.

Elle essaya de se relever mais son dos ne semblait plus pouvoir la porter.

« Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée ! termina Lucius Malefoy en faisant tomber une lourde poutre de bois sur la jeune fille.

« NOOOOON !s'écria Draco en tentant de s'échapper du cercle » Mais son père se posta devant lui et, d'un ton impérieux :

« On poursuit la mission. »

Nott empoigna Draco par la manche et le tira dans la direction opposée.

Malefoy était bouleversé, Théo devait le soutenir pour marcher.

Jude…Leur mission c'était de faire parler Jude…Et son père ne lui avait rien dit ! S'il avait su !

Il se demandait si elle était…non, elle ne pouvait pas être…

Elle était juste assomée, c'est tout.

Le petit groupe d'apprentis tomba sur l'AD dans une ruelle étroite.

Il y eut un instant de silence, les deux camps s'observant avec mépris, puis les sortilèges fusèrent et Gryffondors et Serpentards se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, dans une haine viscérale.

Le groupe de Potter était beaucoup plus expérimenté et les Serpentards ne tardèrent pas à transplaner, battant retraite.

Potter observait néanmoins une silhouette désorientée parmi les autres, et bientôt, l'élève se retrouva seul face aux Gryffondors.

Il enleva sa cagoule.

C'était Malefoy.

Il avait le visage ravagé par les larmes et s'avança vers Harry sans baguette, complètement anéanti.

Les Gryffondors échangèrent un regard déconcerté.

« Potter, fit-il d'une voix cassée. Jude…

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! hurla Ginny, gagnée par la panique du blond.

Mon père…J'ai rien pu faire…souffla-t-il, secoué de spasmes, comme s'il avait reçu lui-même le Doloris.

Elle est où ? demanda Potter.

Du côté de Pieddodu, répondit-il dans un souffle. »

Harry hocha la tête et lui balança « Allez, tire-toi », avant d'entraîner les autres dans la direction indiquée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'angle de la rue, ils virent le corps de la jeune fille étendu au sol et se précipitèrent. Une large poutre lui était tombé sur le dos et le crâne et son visage blanc n'indiquait aucun signe de vie.

« Oh mon Dieu ! sanglota Hermione. »

Harry jeta des étincelles en l'air pour prévenir les médicomages.

Deux d'entre eux apparurent à l'instant, ils avaient le front en sueur et semblaient nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'un d'entre-eux.

On a rien vu, on vient d'arriver, répondit Neville. »

Les deux adultes dégagèrent la poutre en lançant un Wingardium Leviosa à l'unisson, et le corps d'Hernani roula sur le côté, inerte.

Tous blêmirent.

Heureusement, l'un des médecins trouva le pouls de la jeune fille et affirma qu'elle n'était qu'inconsciente.

Ils soulevèrent Jude pour la mettre sur un brancard, et le jeune médicomage aux yeux globuleux vit ses doigts se couvrir de sang.

« Oh la la ! paniqua-t-il. Fracture cranienne.

Et fracture du bras et des côtes, renchérit le deuxième. »

Ginny s'éloigna un peu pour vomir et aucun élève ne put la réconforter.

Les médicomages enchantèrent le brancard et le dirigèrent vers le point de ralliement des professeurs et des aurors.

La bataille semblait terminée mais les jeunes Gryffondors se disposèrent tout de même en escorte autour du corps de la française.

McGonagall pâlit en les voyant arriver.

« Oh bon sang ! se lamenta-t-elle. La petite Hernani ! Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? »

Les Serpentards avaient rejoint les autres, leurs cagoules bien planquées sous leurs capes, et Malefoy s'avança vers le brancard.

« Pour l'instant on dénombre de nombreuses lésions sur tout le corps. Manifestement, il y a eu utilisation du _Doloris_, madame. La petite est insconciente, mais si on ne la récupère pas très vite, c'est le coma…

Le coma…s'épouvanta Draco.

Quelqu'un a vu quel sortilège lui a été lancé ? Ca nous ferait gagner du temps. On ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre…

_Impedimenta_, répondit Malefoy d'une voix atone. »

Ils tournèrent tous vers lui un visage déconcerté.

« Malefoy, cracha l'un des guérisseurs. Vous me semblez bien renseigné… » Draco pâlit.

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve…

Les aurors vont en chercher, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, claqua-t-il. »

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux et passa les mains dans ses cheveux avec nervosité.

Potter avait de la peine pour lui.

C'était une double punition…il avait perdu la bataille, plus Jude.

Et pour couronner le tout, on le soupçonnait de complicité, à juste titre.

Nott posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une des diligences.

McGonagall ordonnait leur retour au château.

Mrs Pomfresh arriva, inquiète, et vit le corps de la Serpentard.

« On la transfère à Ste Mangouste ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle serait plus en sécurité à Poudlard, répondit le jeune médecin aux yeux hallucinés. Je vais rester avec vous le temps des soins les plus exigeants. »

Pomfresh acquiesça et la place se vida peu à peu, à mesure que tous les élèves rentraient au château.


	15. Le choix de l'amour

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 14 : Le choix de l'amour.

De retour à Poudlard, Malefoy et Nott se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie, mais un panneau avait été accroché sur la porte « Visites interdites ». Malefoy poussa un gémissement angoissé.

« On réessaiera plus tard, promit Théo. Allez, viens. »

Il entraîna Draco avec lui dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Toutes les tables étaient silencieuses, mais surtout, toutes les tables fixaient la leur avec mépris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, Nott ? s'épouvanta Draco.

Allez, arrête avec ça, assied-toi, répondit-il. »

Malefoy croisa le regard de Potter et détourna la tête. Il ne put rien avaler du repas, il regardait son assiette, l'expression figée, perdu dans ses pensées.

Mais pourquoi son père voulait-il connaître l'identité de Jude ? D'ailleurs, elle ne s'appelait pas Jude, mais Judith. C'était joli comme nom…Il se prit à penser aux yeux clairs de la jeune fille. Elle lui avait dit « Je t'aime », et il l'avait regardée souffrir sans broncher.

C'était lui, le monstre.

Les Serpentards faisaient tous grise mine, honteux de leur défaite, aussi le désarroi de Draco était mis sur ce compte-là. Mais lui, il n'en avait rien à foutre ! Il se sentait responsable de l'état de Jude et priait le ciel qu'ils l'empêchent de somber dans le coma.

C'était comme ci le temps s'arrêtait et reprenait par à coups.

Nous étions dimanche, et la première chose que fit Draco après s'être préparé fut de courir à l'infirmerie avec Nott, pour voir si elle était ouverte. Le panneau avait été retiré. Nott entra précipitamment, Draco sur ses talons. Le médicomage leur fit un sourire triste en désignant le lit de la Serpentard, au fond de la pièce, et laissa passer Théodore. Drao s'avança à sa suite mais l'adulte, le regard mauvais, se mit en travers de son chemin.

« Laissez-moi passer ! s'impatienta le préfet.

Non ! toi, tu restes dehors ! répondit l'autre en le foutant à la porte. »

Malefoy, de retour dans le couloir et en colère, cogna contre la porte en hurlant « Connard ! » Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et se prit la tête dans les mains. Potter arriva à ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il.

J'attends Nott, répondit le Serpentard sans le regarder.

Dehors ? s'étonna Harry. »

Il vit une larme rouler sur la joue de son ennemi.

« Ils ne m'ont pas laissé entrer, murmura-t-il d'une voix amère.

Je suis désolé, répondit Harry sincèrement. »

Malefoy haussa les épaules, l'air de dire «Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? » et Potter pénétra dans l'infirmerie. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, le blondinet sursautait, s'attendant à voir Théo ressortir. Mais Nott ne ressortit qu'au bout d'une demie heure, le visage décomposé.

Malefoy lui bondit dessus.

« Alors, quoi ? Hé ! Dis-moi ! Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Coma…stade 2, répondit le brun en serrant les mâchoires.

Ca veut dire quoi, stade 2 ? s'alarma Draco.

Ca veut dire traumatisme crânien important. Si elle ne se réveille pas avant une semaine, il y aura des séquelles. Et de toute façon, au bout d'une semaine, il n'y a quasiment plus aucune chance de survie. »

Malefoy s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas défaillir.

« C'est ma faute, s'étrangla-t-il.

Mais non voyons, tu sais bien qu'elle est têtue. Je…j'ai voulu lui donner ma cagoule quand on est sortis de la diligence. Elle a refusé.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Draco.

Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi… »

Malefoy leva son visage vers celui de son meilleur ami et ouvrit la bouche, mortifié.

« C'est…c'est vrai ? articula-t-il difficilement.

Ouais, c'est vrai, répondit Nott en tentant de sourire.

Putain ! sanglota le blond en se mordant le poing. »

Théo lui donna une accolade.

« On ne peut plus rien faire maintenant, pense à autre chose. »

Se rendre en cours était quelque chose d'éprouvant pour Malefoy, mais celui de Potions se révéla être un véritable supplice.

La chaise vide à ses côtés lui donnait envie de hurler et de tout casser dans la pièce.

Potter voyait les mains de Draco trembler, il n'arrivait pas à faire sa potion.

Rogue s'en inquiéta « Il y a un problème, Malefoy ? »

Un problème ? Un problème ! Oui, il y avait un PROBLEME !

Il balança d'un geste de la main toutes ses affaires par terre et sortit en claquant la porte.

Il n'en doutait plus maintenant, si Hernani devait mourir, il mourrait avec elle, étouffé par le chagrin. Il n'en pouvait plus…

Théodore s'alarmait de la déprime de Malefoy. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne travaillait plus…

Il aurait voulu l'aider mais sa propre douleur, qui n'apparaissait pas en surface, était tout aussi insupportable.

Et il commençait à comprendre le dilemme de son ami, il l'aimait cette fille, il l'aimait vraiment, mais il ne pouvait vivre cette passion sans s'attirer la vengeance de son père. Leurs pères…c'étaient à cause d'eux que tout avait commencé. Ils avaient misé leur confiance en leurs fils pour servir le Maître…Mais s'inquiétaient-ils de ce que pouvaient bien en penser leurs propres enfants ? Ca leur était égal ! De belles ordures…

Ce soir-là, Potter réunit les membres de l'AD et ils établirent un bilan de la situation. Ils avaient gagné, ils s'en étaient bien tirés…si on faisait abstraction de Jude.

Et soudain, Harry comprit :

« Elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver ! déclara-t-il, effaré. Elle savait qu'elle serait la victime de sa vision mais elle avait accepté le destin sans peur, en allant au devant du danger.

Oui…Et elle savait qu'elle se réveillerait ! ajouta Weasley »

Ils échangèrent des sourires heureux.

« Elle va s'en sortir ! affirma Ron ».

Dès lors, le désespoir de Malefoy les fit sourire discrètement.

Hernani n'était pas en danger car tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Le Serpentard était éperduemment amoureux, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Après faudrait-il qu'il l'accepte…mais ça, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, mornes…Lundi…Mardi…Mercredi…

Puis vint la journée du jeudi, la journée du miracle.

Les Serpentards étaient en cours de Métamorphoses avec le professeur McGonagall. Malfeoy était toujours aussi anéanti, tandis que Nott, l'âme en ébullition, trouva la directrice de bien bonne humeur, ce qui était exceptionnel. Il eut alors la pensée folle que Jude s'était réveillée. Il fallait que ce soit ça !

Lorsque la cloche sonna, le professeur ne leur imposa aucun devoir, mais les retint un peu pour leur annoncer la nouvelle :

« Miss Jude Hernani est sortie du coma ce matin. »

Malefoy et Nott se regardèrent, sous le choc, puis ils éclatèrent de rire et sortirent en courant de la salle de classe. Ils dévalèrent les esacliers à toute vitesse, et les élèves s'écartèrent sur leur passage, étonnés. Malefoy donna un coup d'épaule à Théo, ce qui projeta Nott contre le mur, et il continua à courir, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais le beau brun ne tarda pas à le rattraper et ils arrivèrent côte à côte devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Attends…fit Malefoy, essouflé. Je…j'ai le droit d'entrer, tu crois ?

On s'en fout ! déclara Nott en ouvrant la porte. »

Le médicomage leur tomba dessus. Malefot pâlit et lui lança un regard implorant.

« Tu viens finir le sale boulot, Malefoy ? siffla une élève de Poufsouffle qui avait un bras dans le plâtre. »

Draco déglutit et baissa la tête.

« S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il en fixant ses chaussures, les sourcils froncés. »

Potter, qui était déjà près de Jude avec ses potes de Gryffondor, s'avança et posa son bras sur l'épaule du guérisseur en hochant la tête. Les deux Serpentards lui lançèrent un regard ahuri. Harry leur fit un clin d'œil, qui était apparemment davantage destiné à Théo qu'à Malefoy, et il les conduisit au chevet de la française. Les membres de l'AD s'effacèrent et Nott s'avança. Jude dormait, les joues un peu plus colorées que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux.

« Malefoy ? appela-t-il. »

Le blondinet était resté de l'autre côté du rideau. Il éclata de rire.

« Tu peux venir, elle dort, déclara-t-il. »

Draco passa une tête méfiante derrière le rideau et, constatant que Nott ne lui mentait pas, il s'avança à son tour, visiblement ému.

Il carressa d'une main tremblante les joues de la sorcière et prit sa main dans la sienne. Nott le regardait en souriant.

« T'as le béguin mon vieux, lacha-t-il. » Malefoy eut un sourire triste et déclara d'une voix d'outre-tombe, en secouant la tête :

« Elle ne me pardonnera jamais…

Tu en es sûr ? insista Théo.

Elle…elle m'a dit je t'aime, Nott. » Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Bah alors ?

Alors elle m'a dit je t'aime et je l'ai frappée parce que…parce que c'est une Sang-mêlé. »

Théodore ouvrit la bouche avec stupéfaction.

« Je me suis conduit comme un con ! ragea Malefoy en se mordant la lèvre et en détournant les yeux. »

Nott ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

A ce moment-là, Malefoy sentit les doigts de Jude presser les siens et il eut un sursaut. Hernani secoua la tête et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Eteignez-moi cette putain de lumière, souffla-t-elle. »

Nott éclata de rire et lui embrassa le front.

« Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il. » Jude le regarda, la mine fatiguée, et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai mal partout…grimaça-t-elle. »

Nott lui sourit gentiment et se tourna vers Draco. Hernani suivit son regard et son visage se troubla.

« Draco…murmura-t-elle. »

Malefoy eut un pincement au cœur en voyant l'expression de son visage et baissa la tête. Jude s'assit dans son lit et lui ouvrit les bras avec un sourire timide. Le Serpentard releva la tête, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, et l'enlaça tendrement en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il souriaient tous deux, des larmes de bonheur accrochées à leurs paupières.

« Tu as dit un jour que tu étais prête à me supporter, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. » Elle sourit.

« J'ai même dit que j'étais prête à supporter ton copain Nott. »

Celui-ci eut une expression faussement choquée« Hé ! se vexa-t-il. »

«Tu n'auras plus à me supporter, Jude, reprit Malefoy. Je vais changer, je te le promets, déclara-t-il la voix tremblante. »

Il s'écarta un peu pour voir sa réaction et constata qu'ils pleuraient tous deux.

Nott éclata de rire en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Non mais si vous vous voyiez…pouffa-t-il. »

Puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme au bon vieux temps, mais Hernani avait un tas de questions à poser et elle ne put se taire longtemps.

« Qui a gagné ? demanda-t-elle.

Vous, répondirent les deux garçons en même temps. »

Jude se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se tourna vers Draco.

« Je te l'avais dit…sourit-elle.

J'ai pas oublié, répondit Draco.

Vous avez des nouvelles de mon père ?

Il est sorti de l'hôpital, il va très bien, déclara le médicomage en posant une potion sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille.

Dieu merci, souffla-t-elle. Au fait, on est quel jour ?

Jeudi, répondit Théo.

JEUDI ? J'ai râté l'examen d'astronomie ! paniqua-t-elle.

C'est pas plus mal, t'es pas très douée pour ça, railla Draco.

Hé ! Je te permets pas…feignit-elle de se vexer. »

Comme il commençait à se faire tard, Pomfresh mit les deux Serpentards à la porte. Le reste de la journée parut extrémement agréable à Draco, comparé à ce qu'il avait vécu ces jours-ci. Et il s'endormit, serein, dans la tiédeur de son lit à baldaquin, en pensant que Jude lui avait ouvert ses bras.

Puisque jusqu'ici, le devoir ne lui avait apporté que du malheur, il prit une décision : celle de faire le choix de l'amour.


	16. Prise de risques

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 15 : Prise de risques.

Chez les Serpentards, l'attitude de Malefoy avait du mal à passer. On l'avait cru tout d'abord dépressif à cause de leur échec à Pré-au-Lard, mais il s'avérait que le problème était lié à Hernani. Ils avaient alors imaginé, ne pouvant concevoir une telle lâcheté de la part de leur leader, que Malefoy s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de la française parce qu'on le suspectait comme coupable.

Mais lorsque la Serpentard sortit du coma et que Draco devint distrait et souriant comme s'il était amoureux, ils ne purent que se rendre à l'évidence : cette petite peste leur avait enlevé leur capitaine, et ils comptaient bien leur faire payer, à tous les deux, ce comportement déplorable.

La majorité des élèves était partante pour casser la gueule à Malefoy, mais quelques élèves résonnés préchèrent pour une réunion au cours de laquelle on laisserait leur chef s'expliquer. Connaissant Draco, peut-être avait-il quelque chose en tête ? D'autant plus que son père avait manifestement besoin de renseignements sur la famille de Hernani.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le préfet descendit dans la salle commune l'air guilleret ce matin-là, il fut pris d'une nausée étourdissante.

Tous les fidèles l'attendaient, le regard mauvais, rassemblés en un petit comité peu accueillant et se faisant des messes basses. Draco déglutit, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien leur dire ?

Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question car un certain Douglas l'interpella vivement :

« Hé Malefoy, tu as une minute à nous accorder ? demanda-t-il poliment alors que Draco comprenait que cette question ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répondit celui-ci les yeux glacés, montrant bien l'ascendant qu'il détenait encore.

Tu te comportes plutôt bizarrement, ces derniers temps…claqua le dénommé Douglas. »

Malefoy ne laissa aucune émotion se refléter sur son visage (au moins quelque chose d'utile que lui avait appris son père) et proposa :

« Réunion ce soir dans la salle sur demande. »

Les Serpentards hochèrent la tête, le regard toujours méfiant, et Draco comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

« Tu vas où comme ça, Malefoy ? l'interpella perfidemment Johnson, un cinquième année.

Tu ne devines donc pas ? répondit le blondinet sans se retourner, le sac sur l'épaule. »

Quelques instants plus tard il entra doucement dans l'infirmerie et le guérisseur de Ste Mangouste le laissa passer, visiblement contrarié.

Jude était assise en tailleur sur son lit, un miroir flottant dans les airs à hauteur de son visage, et se maquillait les yeux en ces gestes habiles typiquement féminins qui impressionnaient Draco.

« Je te dérange, peut-être ? se moqua-t-il. » Elle sursauta.

« Malefoy ! J'ai failli m'empaler l'oeil avec mon tube de mascara ! T'es con ou quoi ! »

Le Serpentard rougit, un peu fautif, mais Jude lui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu fais encore attention à tout ce que je raconte ? Je plaisantais…Attends, juste deux secondes. »

Elle termina de couvrir ses paupières de reflets cuivre et lança un regard prédateur à son reflet dans le miroir, comme si elle tentait de le séduire. Malefoy explosa de rire.

« J'aime ce regard modeste, pouffa-t-il. »

La blonde lui tira la langue et rangea ses affaires, puis se retournant vers lui, elle battit des cils et demanda :

« Je suis comment ?

Bien mieux qu'hier ! ricana Draco devant l'expression offusquée de son amie.

Hé ! »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et Draco déclara :

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme…

Oui ! fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel dans une attitude de prière. Malheureusement ils veulent toujours me garder ici ! »

Elle bondit sur ses jambes et se posta près de Draco.

« Tu vois, je me sens bien ! Je marche, je mange…

Tu racontes tu vie…la coupa Malefoy avec un rictus. »

Hernani lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, amusée. 

« Et surtout je m'ennuie toute la journée sans vous… »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Draco et ils se sentirent devenir un peu moites.

« Sans toi…souffla-t-elle. »

Le médecin pointa son affreuse tête à ce moment-là.

« Miss Hernani ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ! se facha-t-il. »

Jude se dépécha de se rasseoir et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, un peu énèrvée.

« Et vous Malefoy ? Vous ne pouvez pas la faire se tenir tranquille ?

Heu…désolé, répondit maladroitement le blondinet.

Ca va Hugh, je vais pas recommencer…promit Jude. »

Hugh fronça les sourcils et s'éclipsa en levant une dernière fois son index dans un geste autoritaire. Hernani eut un sourire triste.

« Tu ne t'asseois pas avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la place à côté d'elle.

Tu m'invites déjà à partager ton lit ? se moqua Draco. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu précoce ? » La blonde éclata de rire et Malefoy s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Au fait, tu préfères Jude ou Judith ? demanda-t-il.

Jude c'est mon surnom, je préfère qu'on m'appelle comme ça, répondit-elle en ne quittant pas ses yeux.

Et _Juju_ alors ? plaisanta Draco.

Ah non ! s'exclama Hernani en faisant une grimace. » Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Jude…commença Malefoy, le visage un peu sombre. Je…je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme une imbécile ! Je t'ai fait souffrir… »

Il prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et poursuivit, une boule dans la gorge :

« Si j'avais pu être à ta place pour…ce qui est arrivé. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il s'étrangla.

« J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerai jamais… »

Jude le prit dans ses bras, une contraction douloureuse dans la poitrine, et le laissa se calmer un peu contre son épaule.

« Moi aussi je t'ai menti, tu sais…Je t'ai fait croire que tu me dégoûtais mais je… » Il s'arrêta, prit une inspiration résignée et lui souffla _Je t'aime_, à l'oreille.

Le visage de la française s'éclaira. Elle le força à le regarder dans les yeux et ils se sourirent.

« Dis-le moi encore…murmura-t-elle.

Je t'aime, répéta-t-il en l'attirant un peu plus vers lui. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et ils partagèrent leur premier baiser d'amour, et non de passion.

Un amour avoué, sincère, réciproque et tendre.

Ils s'étaient trouvés, enfin.

Nott pointa sa tête derrière le rideau.

« Je dérange ? pouffa-t-il. »

Draco hésita à lui faire signe d'entrer, puis balança un _Ouais !_ faussement agacé en se jetant sur la fille et en s'allongeant à moitié sur elle. Jude éclata de rire.

« Yeah ! Ca devient chaud ! se moqua Nott en prenant une chaise. »

Ils se sourirent tous les trois, profondément heureux.

« C'est à cette heure là que tu viens t'inquiéter de ma santé ? se vexa Hernani. »

Théo rougit, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, et balbutia une suite de mots incompréhensibles.

« Quoi ! s'exclamèrent Draco et Jude.

Je disais que j'avais une sorte de…rendez-vous, lacha le brun.

Un rencard ? demanda la blonde, très intéressée.

Ouais…enfin non…euh, je sais pas trop.

C'était avec qui ? s'étonna Malefoy.

C'était sûrement avec Bulstrode…dit Jude à Draco en lançant un regard en coin à Nott.

Ah non ! se défendit Théodore en soupirant. Sois pas gore dès le matin, je t'en prie !

Tu ne veux pas nous dire qui c'était ? insista-t-elle.

Non ! bougonna Nott. »

Les deux amoureux haussèrent les épaules et laissèrent tomber. Malefoy avait le regard un peu lointain et se faisait la réflexion... Si Nott avait eu un rencard avec quelqu'un, c'était logiquement un autre mec ! Mais qui ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas…

Il faut dire que l'homosexualité était bel et bien un sujet tabou.

Et qui se vanterait d'en être concerné à leur âge ? Non, personne…

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à la reprise des cours et Draco n'eut pas l'occasion de retourner voir Jude à l'infirmerie au cours de la journée. De plus, les professeurs commençaient à les préparer aux ASPIC et le travail scolaire s'en ressentait : ils étaient surchargés de boulot.

L'état d'esprit mélancolique et distrait que le préfet conservait depuis sa visite à la Serpentard se dissipait peu à peu à mesure que se prononçait l'imminence de son rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. Il allait courir de gros risques personnels, il n'en doutait pas, mais ce qui le tracassait peut-être le plus était le fait que ces connards puissent avertir les autorités supérieures de son changement de camp. Moins que la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était celle de son père qu'il craignait. Lucius Malefoy était un homme sans pitié et un père exigeant, cependant il avait un certain sens de l'honneur, de l'étique… Par exemple, il n'avait jamais battu son fils étant môme, il utilisait sur lui l'Impero pour le forcer à avaler des yeux de bœufs, ce dont le jeune Draco avait horreur. Des méthodes barbares mais efficaces, jamais Malefoy fils n'avait osé manquer de respect à son patriarche, il s'était même complut à l'admirer.

Alors Draco, troublé, se posa la question : avait-il toujours su la répugnance qu'il éprouvait pour son père malgré l'hypocrisie qui faisait surface ? Ou avait-il vértablement changé ces derniers temps ?

Il était là où il était car c'était la volonté de son père, et il blâmait les Sans impurs parce qu'ils étaient du côté de Potter…Potter !

C'était lui le problème, ce qui l'empêchait de se ranger du côté de Jude. Il était si…avec ses sales cheveux ! Il faisait tout chétif avec son teint hâve et les cannes qui lui servaient de jambes… Malgré tout, tout le monde l'admirait. Ils pensaient que Potter les sauverait…

Ah ! Mais Potter était un stupide Gryffondor ! Bon…c'était quand même grâce à lui que l'infirmier le laissait aller voir Jude…Il n'était peut-être pas si irrécupérable…

Malefoy frappa deux coups à la porte de la salle sur demande et on lui répondit de même de l'autre côté. Il entra, la respiration rapide et hachée, et prit place sur une chaise parmi les autres… Il se sentait nauséeux, encerclé par ces visages blancs et mauvais, aux sourcils froncés et à l'expression farouche, tout autour de lui. Il préféra rester debout finalement, histoire de n'avoir pas à subir leurs regards pénétrants de face, et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

« Bien, est-ce que tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il.

Tu peux y aller Malefoy, nous t'écoutons…répondit Douglas. »

Nott était là lui aussi, se rongeant les ongles, des épis dans les cheveux à force de les enrouler autour de son doigt d'un geste nerveux. Il se demandait ce que comptait faire Malefoy et espérait qu'il mesurerait ses mots s'il ne voulait pas se faire refaire le portrait par le bande de harpies ici présente.

Le blond n'en menait pas large, et comme il ne se décidait pas à parler, Douglas lui posa les questions qui les intéressaient.

Il commença par lui demander s'il avait eu des échos de ce qui s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard parmi les initiés. Draco répondit que non. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle, rien ! Son père ne lui avait pas écrit, lui qui parlait de promotion, de marque et d'agent infiltré dans l'école…

Les Serpentards semblaient un peu déboussolés, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Quel serait leur rôle ? En quoi consisterait le prochain plan des Mangemorts ? Avait-on trouvé un moyen d'attaquer Poudlard ? Quand porteraient-ils la marque à leur tour ?

Autant de questions auxquelles Malefoy ne put répondre et il finit par se facher :

« Puisque je vous dis que personne n'a encore repris contact avec nous ! Que pourrai-je en savoir !

Tu as peut-être une idée, non ? »

Draco se gratta la tête, soucieux. En réalité, le silence de leurs guides était plutôt inquiétant. Ils étaient peut-être sur un gros coup ? Une attaque à Poudlard ? …Impossible, les moyens mis en œuvre pour sa défense par Dumbledore avaient prouvé leur efficacité.

Quand rejoindraient-ils le cercle ? Le moins vite possible serait le mieux…Il n'avait pas encore songé à cela.

Un bref instant de silence suivit ces probabilités fondées sur l'intuition (ils n'avaient aucune piste sérieuse), avant que quelqu'un ne se décide enfin à balancer le sujet brûlant sur le tapis.

« Si tu n'as pas reçu d'ordres de ton père, ce n'est pas pour lui que tu fréquentes Hernani ?

Pour mon père ? Vous voulez dire…

On n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait une fausse identité, et ça les intéresse. C'est plutôt louche…

Ne la mêlez pas à ça, fit Draco. En effet, peut-être que les supérieurs ont besoin de renseignements, mais pas vous. »

Ils se dévisagèrent tous, les yeux rétrécis.

« Tu prends sa défense en quel honneur ?

C'est ma petite amie ! claqua-t-il.

Elle est du côté de Potter ! s'énèrva Douglas.

J'étais là aussi quand on l'a appris, Arold.

Et tu le tolères ?

Je le tolère, je le comprends, je l'accepte et je suis POUR !

…

_Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire_ ?

Que je donne ma démission à tout ça ! Je ne veux plus être un Mangemort ! Je ne veux plus vivre la vie que mon père a tracée pour moi ! Je le hais ! Je hais ces conneries qu'on nous raconte ! On nous fait croire que la mort et la destruction sont les clés de l'avenir ! Mais ouvrez les yeux, rien que ces mots : mort et avenir ! Ca n'a pas de sens ! Je veux croire en l'amour, au bonheur, à la liberté que Potter peut nous offrir. Je veux croire qu'il y a une nouvelle vie qui nous attend après cette guerre et qu'elle n'appartient qu'à nous ! JE VEUX CROIRE EN LA DEFAITE DE VOLDEMORT ! »

Ils s'étaient tous levés, encore abasourdis mais déjà la main crispée sur leur baguette, que lui, Malefoy, brandissait déjà farouchement. Nott s'avança vers lui et sentit une bouffée d'orgueil et d'honneur l'envahir.

« Je marche avec toi, déclara-t-il simplement en se postant à ses côtés et en brandissant sa baguette de même. »

…

« Tu es fou Malefoy…s'étrangla Douglas.

Non, il est amoureux, répondit Nott en souriant.

Vraiment ? s'interrogea Douglas.

Ca te pose un problème ? gronda Draco.

Je me disais juste que si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ne voudrais pas la mettre en danger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malefoy serra le poing et siffla, tremblant de colère :

« Seraient-ce des menaces ?

Comprends que lorsque ton père sera au courant de la situation, elle sera dans une bien plus mauvaise posture que toi. Tu es son fils, il essaiera de te garder près de lui, mais elle…

LA FERME ! rugit le blond dans un élan de rage terrifiant. »

S'il devait arriver quelque chose à Jude par sa faute, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

« Je ne doutais pas que vous iriez tout balancer aux Mangemorts… C'est ce qu'on nous a toujours appris à faire : à se tirer dans les pattes même entre frères.

Pas vraiment, répondit Douglas.Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es plus notre frère. Et pire que ça…tu as décidé de devenir notre ennemi ! Soit !ASSUME !

Très bien, je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire, conclut Draco. »

Il fit un pas vers la porte mais les apprentis Mangemorts avancèrent de même, toujours armés.

« J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de me battre contre vous, fit-il en se retournant.

Tu tiens vraiment à nous trahir toi aussi, Nott ? interpella Johnson.

Ouais, répondit le brun avec un rictus. Et tu sais pourquoi ? J'ai reçu une lettre hier soir m'annonçant que mon père était mort. »

…

Malefoy lui lança un regard étonné, ainsi que tous les autres.

« Oh, Nott…commença une fillette, les larmes aux yeux. »

Il fit un geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche.

« Vous savez comment j'ai fêté ça ? Je me suis payé une bouteille de Firewhisky et je me suis branlé toute la nuit…Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on annonce de si bonnes nouvelles, pas vrai ? »

Il éclata de rire et entraîna Malefoy hors de la pièce avant que les autres n'aient digéré la nouvelle.

Nott et Malefoy se regardèrent, l'adrénaline brûlant leurs veines, et le brun déclara :

« On ferait mieux de se tirer en vitesse. »

Ils sprintèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune et s'étalèrent sur leurs lits respectifs, n'osant débattre de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Ils avaient pris de très gros risques…non seulement pour eux, mais pour Jude également, c'était vrai.

Mais Draco jura qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais rien.

Il serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle, toujours là…pour la protéger de tout.


	17. Duel

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Chapitre 16 : Duel.

Le matin, alors qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, les Gryffondors se demandaient quelle était la cause de cette agitation chez les Serpentards.

Les plus dangereux d'entre-eux, les cagoulés, frémissaient d'impatience et se jetaient des messes basses qui ne disaient rien qui vaille à Potter. Ce qui était surprenant, c'était que Malefoy n'était pas avec eux. Mais quand on parle du loup…

Nott et Malefoy entrèrent à leur tour dans la Grande Salle, d'un même pas conquérant. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux brillants et un sourire en coin, surtout le blond d'ailleurs. Nombre d'élèves féminines (ou autres) leur trouvèrent un charisme fascinant, de cette élégance noire et dangereuse de criminels qui se dégageait d'eux.

Ils passèrent devant Douglas en lui assénant un sourire sarcastique et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles.

Hermione pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans tout cela… Cette manière de se toiser d'un mépris déguisé et la façon dont la table vert et argent était divisée l'intriguait.

Les deux amis de Jude prenaient du recul par rapport aux autres. Plusieurs places vides creusaient un fossé entre eux et les accolytes de Douglas, comme s'il y avait des tension au sein de la maison au serpent.

« Tu ne m'avais rien dit pour ton père Théo, pourquoi ?

Tu sais Malefoy, je n'avais pas l'impression que tu étais en mesure d'écouter mes problèmes. C'est pas un reproche que je te fait, mais t'avais l'air assez mal alors… » Draco hocha la tête sans répondre.

« Ca t'a vraiment fait plaisir d'apprendre la nouvelle comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Sur le coup je… Enfin, je n'arrivais pas y croire… C'est tellement stupide ! Il a été tué par un moldu avec une arme à feu.

Quoi ?

C'est con, hein ? railla Nott. Lui qui détestait les moldus…

Mais comment ça s'est passé ? s'étonna Draco.

Je sais pas trop… Je suppose qu'il était en mission quelque part et qu'il s'est retrouvé pris dans un hold-up ou un truc dans ce genre. La lettre que j'ai reçue vient du ministère. Ils y ont mis les formes, tu vois, mais on sent bien que ça leur faisait plaisir… Et après tout… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Draco sourit.

Oui, si son propre père devait mourir maintenant, il croyait bien que cela ne l'attristerait nullement… Cette ordure avait osé lever la main sur Jude !

La salle commune commença à se vider peu à peu et Gryffondors et Serpentards prirent le chemin de la cabane de Hagrid en grelottant. Les Gryffondors étaient déjà installés autour de la clôture du potager tandis que Malefoy et Nott discutaient sombrement, seuls, un peu plus loin.

Douglas débarqua quelques instants plus tard et bouscula Malefoy en passant près de lui. Le blondinet le darda du regard et empoigna sa baguette, alors que les alliés du nouveau leader les encerclèrent. Nott se posta au côté de son pote, les yeux flamboyants.

« Dis à ton chien de se retirer Malefoy, c'est entre toi et moi. »

Draco échangea un regard avec Théo et acquiesça. Nott recula et les deux ennemis, face à face, se dévisagèrent.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? fit Malefoy avec ironie alors que la situation s'éternisait.

Belle journée pour mourir, en effet, répondit Douglas. » Draco éclata de rire.

« Tu ne manques pas de prétention ! se moqua-t-il.

Pas plus que toi, _mon frère_. »

Ils se tournaient autour, leur baguette en main et le visage farouche.

« Ca fait quoi d'être à ma place, Douglas ? Depuis le temps que tu en rêvais…

Ca fait quoi d'avoir peur, Malefoy ?

_Peur_ ? ironisa celui-ci. » Il se laissa désarmer par un Expelliarmus impatient et feignit d'être terrorisé.

« Hou la la, maintenant je suis mort de trouille… »

Mais Douglas ne l'écoutait pas et auscultait la baguette de Malefoy.

« La baguette d'un traître…c'est étrange, elle n'a rien de plus ou de moins qu'une autre.

Tiens donc ? Quelle découverte ! Tu t'es acheté un nouveau cerveau pendant la nuit ? » Douglas éclata d'un rire dénué de toute dérision.

« Tu as déjà perdu, Malefoy.

**Ca**, c'est ma réplique ! s'offusqua le blondinet. »

Le leader des Serpentards dirigea les deux baguettes sur son ennemi et Draco roula sur la côté pour éviter l'éclair de justesse. Il se releva sous les rires des futurs Mangemorts.

Néanmoins, lui aussi souriait et il clama :

« Je crois que tu oublies quelque chose… » Douglas haussa un sourcil.

« Mon nom est _Malefoy_ ! »

Un souffle de magie l'entoura et fit voler ses cheveux alors qu'un voile noir passa sur ses yeux et que des flammes de brume sombre nacquirent dans la paume de ses mains.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui mena la danse. Douglas reculait devant Draco, dont l'aura noire troublait l'air en créant des tourbillons surnaturels.

« Aurais-tu assez d'honneur pour te battre en duel ? demanda-t-il. »

Douglas jeta les deux baguettes à Johnson avec animosité et fit apparaître une épée de brume sombre entre ses mains, de la même manière que Malefoy.

« Si je gagne, tu ne t'approcheras plus de moi et surtout pas d'_elle_. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de ta sale tête de rat ! clama le blond.

Et si je gagne…

Impossible ! coupa Draco en se jetant sur lui. »

Les deux lames irréelles s'entre-choquèrent et un éclair noir zébra le ciel. La magie défendue emplissait l'air en opprimant les élèves.

Les Gryffondors s'étaient rapprochés et assistaient, fascinés, à la lutte des deux chefs.

Seuls les deux combattants ne semblaient pas être dérangés par la pression de cette abondance de magie noire dans l'atmosphère. Ils frappaient avec rage et Malefoy menait le jeu, jusqu'à ce que Douglas réussisse à faire voler l'épée de son adversaire à plusieurs mètres de là et qu'il tienne le blond à sa merci.

Théo cessa de respirer.

Le préfet ouvrit largement les bras, présentant son corps à son ennemi, et déclara avec un sourire confiant :

« Et bien frappe, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu t'entêtais à sourire comme ça, se méfia l'autre.

Ah oui ? Bonne question ! Mais c'est toi-même qui a donné la réponse, _fréro_, rappelle-toi. Crois-tu que Lucius Malefoy souhaiterait la mort de son unique fils et digne héritier ? »

Il éclata de rire devant la déconfiture d'Arold Douglas, qui fit disparaître l'épée de ses mains en serrant les mâchoires.

« Toujours obligé d'utiliser le nom de ton père pour te faire respecter ? cracha le perdant, venimeux.

Je crois que c'est une des vertues que ce doit de posséder tout Serpentard, rétorqua Draco en s'inclinant dans les règles. »

Douglas fit de même, le combat était terminé.

« Alors j'ai gagné ! conclut Malefoy en continuant de sourire devant l'amertume de l'autre. »

Le futur Mangemort ne répondit pas et lui tourna le dos en rejoignant Johnson. Mais Malefoy se jeta sur son épée et plaqua l'autre au sol, un pied sur son torse et la pointe de sa lame sur la joue d'Arold Douglas.

« On ne tourne jamais le dos à l'ennemi, déclara-t-il en écrasant son adversaire sous sa chaussure. Maintenant il y a quelque chose que tu vas me faire le plaisir d'imprimer, n'est-ce pas ?

…

J'ai dit N'EST-CE PAS ? hurla-t-il en accentuant la pression et la lame ensorcelée entailla même la joue du défaitiste.

Oui, grimaça l'autre avec douleur.

Bien. Que ce soit clair, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai chandé de camp que je vais devenir gentil et indulgent. Et je n'aurais aucune pitié à m'occuper de ton cas si tu manques à ta parole ! COMPRIS ?

Oui, souffla Douglas. »

Malefoy le laissa se relever et lui demanda sa baguette. Arold fit signe à Johnson de le la lui rendre.

« Enflure ! cracha le Serpentard honteux en époussetant sa robe.

Je te retourne le compliment, répondit Draco en rejoignant Nott. »

Le cercle des fidèles s'écarta sur son passage.

Théo lui donna une bourrade affectueuse.

« Beau duel ! déclara-t-il.

Merci. »

Tous deux se retournèrent en constatant le regard des Gryffondors sur eux et Malefoy demanda :

« Vous avez vu quelque chose ? » Potter secoua la tête.

« De quoi parles-tu, il ne s'est absolument rien passé, répondit-il en souriant avec complicité. »

Les deux Serpentards répondirent à son sourire et se dirigèrent vers le professeur Hagrid qui émergeait de la forêt interdite.

Le demi-géant déposa délicatement une large caisse de verre dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs nymphes sur une table, mais lorsque les élèves s'en approchèrent, les petites fées se débattirent avec furie, se cognant contre les vitres.

« Oh la ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils. Reculez vous autres. »

Les créatures semblèrent se calmer et Hagrid lança un regard méfiant aux élèves.

« Qui peut me dire ce qui peut ainsi effrayer de telles merveilles ? demanda-t-il. » Hermione leva la main mais Ron déclara :

« La magie noire ?

C'est exact, confirma Hagrid. »

Draco recula discrètement de quelques pas. _Et dire que je commençais à trouver les Gryffobdors sympathiques_, murmura-t-il.

« Dois-je rappeler que l'utilisation de la magie noire est proscrite dans cet établissement ? Qui est responsable ? »

Les élèves échangèrent des regards coupables…

« Personne, vraiment ? insista Rubeus en se mêlant aux élèves et en les inspectant . »

Malefoy le vit se rapprocher de lui. _Merde_, _merde et merde_ ! pensa-t-il. Le professeur s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Malefoy…

Oui ? répondit-il en sentant son pouls s'accélérer.

Suivez-moi. »

Hagrid empoigna le Serpentard par le bras et le traîna vers la table. Draco était pâle et il croisa le regard paniqué de Nott.

Le professeur le fit se tenir devant la caisse pendant qu'il attrappait une des nymphes de ses grosses mains bourrues.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me soupçonnez ? demanda le blondinet innocemment. » Hagrid se contenta de le regarder en haussant les sourcils.

« Ouais, d'accord…fit Draco.

Tu oublies quelque chose…ton nom est _Malefoy_ ! se moqua Johnson en provoquant le rire des fidèles.

Très drôle, vraiment…répondit-il d'une voix sombre. »

Rubeux Hagrid saisit le bras de Malefoy et lui ordonna : _Ouvre ta main_.

Le préfet prit une inspiration et tendit ses doigts, pendant que le démi-géant déposait une nymphe dans sa paume.

…

Il ne se passa rien, Malefoy, nerveux, lança un regard perplexe au professeur, quand la petite fée tressaillit et s'écroula.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul mais Hagrid lui tenait fermement le bras.

« Elle est morte ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

C'est vous qui l'avez tuée, répondit Rubeus en lachant Malefoy et en déposant la nymphe à terre. »

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche.

«Mais…je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit-il.

Vous expliquerez cela au professeur Dumbledore. »

La panique le gagna et il fléchit sur ses jambes .

« Quoi ? Non ! Monsieur…s'il vous plaît !

Hermione, tu l'accompagnes, trancha Hagrid. »

Granger entraîna le Serpentard avec elle avec un pincement au cœur. Pour une fois que Malefoy s'était illustré dans une bonne action ! A sa manière certes…mais bon.

Douglas leur lança un regard méprisant et et secoua la main en mimant _Adieu_ de ses lèvres muettes.

Ils marchèrent à grandes enjambées et Hermione n'osait pas rompre le silence.

« Malefoy, si tu me le demandes, je témoignerai pour toi… »

Draco cessa de marcher et se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

J'ai cru comprendre qu'on jouait dans la même cour désormais…

Sauf si je suis viré.

Dumbledore, lui, il est indulgent et gentil, fit Hermione. »

Draco sourit.

« C'est un Gryffondor ! on ne peut pas tout me demander non plus… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et pénétrèrent dans dans le château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la statue qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, ils virent celui-ci en sortir. Albus Dumbledore leva un sourcil étonné en voyant Malefoy et Granger ensemble et leur demanda quel était le problème.

« Heu…le professeur Hagrid m'a demandé de vous amener Malefoy monsieur, répondit Hermione, confuse. »

Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête et fit signe au préfet de le suivre dans son bureau.

«Bonne chance, souffla la sorcière à Draco en le regardant disparaître dans le passage secret. »

Le directeur fit asseoir son élève dans un fauteuil et prit place derrière son bureau. Malefoy évitait son regard et attendait avec angoisse la question fatidique : _Comment allez-vous Mr Malefoy_ ?

…

Hein ? Mais ce n'était pas ça la question fatidique !

« Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Draco.

Je me demandais comment vous alliez Mr Malefoy.

Mais…vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi je suis ici ?

Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de vous l'entendre dire Draco, je ressens d'ici la magie noire qui vous entoure et je ne doute pas que cela ait pu déplaire fortement au professeur Hagrid. »

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, impressionné, et finit par répondre :

«Ah ? Dans ce cas, euh…oui, je vais bien.

Je sais que ce doit être perturbant pour vous de venir me voir, de me parler, mais vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous tracasse. Rien ne sortira de ce bureau. »

Le sourire soulagé du garçon s'effaça et il baissa les yeux.

« Je…J'ai su que Jude travaillait pour vous et qu'elle n'était pas une Sang Pur, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Et j'ai mal réagi... très mal, souffla-t-il la gorge nouée.

C'est votre éducation qui veut ça, vous n'êtes pas entièrement responsable.

Ni excusable ! Combien de fois avez-vous essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux ! Et moi j'étais si borné !

Vous étiez dans une postion agréable, admiré, écouté. C'est difficile de se remettre en question lorsqu'on est satisfait de la situation.

Arrêtez de me trouver des excuses, s'il vous plaît professeur ! Je me suis rendu compte où j'avais mené les alliés samedi dernier. Je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur de mon engagement et quand… quand mon père… »

Il frappa du poing avec fureur sur le bureau.

« Mon père est un salaud ! Je jure que je ne savais pas qu'ils en voulaient à Jude... Pourquoi doivent-ils connaître son nom, professeur ?

C'est une question qui me laisse tout aussi pensif que vous Mr Malefoy.

Monsieur… »

Le Serpentard s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils avec un poids pesant sur la poitrine.

« Je voudrais changer mais…quand les gens me regardent, ce n'est pas moi qu'ils voient, c'est mon père.

Vous avez l'air très remonté contre Lucius.

Oh ! J'éprouve plus de rancœur contre lui que je n'en ai jamais eu pour Potter ! » Dumbledore éclata de rire et Malefoy se détendit.

« Dois-je interpréter tout cela comme un changement d'avis de votre part ?

Je refuse de devenir un Mangemort, déclara Draco en hochant la tête. »

Le visage du directeur s'éclaira d'un sourire triomphant.

« J'admire votre courage, dit-il avec bienveillance.

Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me prète des vertues de Gryffondor mais merci. »

Ils se sourirent pour la première fois depuis toute la scolarité du Serpentard.

« Le jour où vous serez prêt, les portes de l'Ordre vous seront ouvertes, promit Dumbledore. En attendant, je crains que vous ne soyiez en danger. Je demanderai au professeur Rogue de faire un speech dans votre salle commune. Et…en ce qui concerne l'extérieur, des inquiétudes ?

A part le père de Jude, je ne vois pas à qui on voudrait s'en prendre.

Très bien, conclut Albus. Je vous demanderai simplement de ménager vos talents magiques pour le moment opportun, Mr Malefoy. »

Draco se leva et sourit, puis la main sur la poignée, il se retourna et dit :

« J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par cela mais…je vous présente mes excuses. »

Il ouvrit la porte et profita de se solitude pour emprunter le chemin de l'infirmerie.


	18. Trève d'ennemis

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Note : merci à mes reviewers ! C'est super sympa ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Chapitre 17 : Trève d'ennemis.

Jude était en train d'écrire une lettre lorsqu'il passa la tête derrière le rideau de son lit. Elle cessa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et lui sourit :

« Hugh est là ? chuchota-t-elle. » Draco fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

La Serpentard se leva et se jeta au cou de Malefoy.

Draco éclata de rire.

«Tu m'as manqué, souffla Jude contre le torse du blond.

Je sais, je fais toujours cet effet-là, se moqua Malefoy.

Hé ! La bonne réplique était : toi aussi, mon amour ! »

Le Serpentard la serra un peu plus contre lui et la fit taire d'un baiser. Ses mains glissèrent dans la chevelure dorée de la jeune fille et, au bout d'une minute, Hernani recula, manquant de souffle. Elle posa son front sur l'épaule de Draco et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Je me rattrappe ? demanda le blondinet.

Tu peux faire mieux ! déclara-t-elle, les yeux moqueurs.

Si c'est toi qui insistes…répondit-il. »

Jamais Malefoy ne l'avait étreinte d'une telle ardeur. Les mains du sorcier qui s'aventuraient plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais osé et la fougue de son baiser mirent Jude dans tous ses états. Draco quitta les lèvres de sa petite amie et plongea son regard dans le sien. Hernani était écarlate. Elle sourit timidement, un peu secouée, et sa raillerie ordinaire reprit vite le dessus :

« C'est pas possible, tu t'es entraîné tous les jours pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie ! » Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Oui, tous les jours…avec Bulstrode. » Elle sourit en détournant le regard et frissonna :

« Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, gloussa-t-elle. » Elle s'assit sur le lit et Draco l'imita en pouffant.

« Je te fais vraiment cet effet-là ? demanda-t-il. »

Elle le frappa doucement sur l'épaule et se blottit contre lui.

« Ca a été ta matinée ? Tu n'as pas cours là ?

Non j'ai plus cours, je reviens des Soins aux Créatures magiques. C'était plutôt cool, enfin…la routine, quoi. »

« Ah ! La routine ! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois Malefoy jouer au faux-modeste. »

Ils sursautèrent et reconnurent Nott devant le rideau.

«Oh ! je vois que je vous interrompts encore, s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit et en les toisant avec un sourire en coin. Jude ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Théo et demanda, méfiante :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ce matin ? »

Draco rougit et appuya un regard à Nott, mais celui-ci était déjà en train de faire l'inventaire des évènements.

« Et bien ton preu chevalier s'est battu en duel de magie noire avec Douglas, il a gagné, ensuite Hagrid s'en est aperçu à cause des nymphes et on n'a pas revu Malefoy depuis car il devait aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. » Jude écarquilla les yeux.

« J'ai cru qu'on allait te virer, vieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Dumbledore ?

Rien, on a parlé, c'est tout, répondit le blondinet. »

Hernani fit signe de temps mort avec ses mains et se tourna vers Draco : « Tu t'es battu contre Douglas ! Mais pourquoi ?

…Depuis ma démission, je ne suis pas très bien accueilli chez les Serpentards…

Moi non plus ! rappela Théo en se recoiffant.

Tu as vraiment donné ta démission ? chuchota Jude, effarée.

Heu…oui, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? s'inquiéta Draco. »

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille et elle embrassa Malefoy avec bonheur.

« Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle en souriant. » Le Serpentard sourit et lui embrassa les cheveux.

« Moi aussi, répondit-il. »

Nott ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui lui valut de se prendre un oreiller en pleine figure.

« Allez, racontez-moi, demanda Hernani aux deux anglais. »

…

La situation dans laquelle tous trois étaient désormais embarqués ne la rassura guère, mais c'était peu important. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse maintenant.

Pour comble de bonheur, alors que l'heure du déjeuner arrivait, Mrs Pomfresh vint annoncer à sa patiente avec un large sourire qu'elle pouvait repartir. Jude s'exclama de joie et fit son sac avec empressement devant l'œil amusé des trois autres.

« Ménagez-vous tout de même, recommanda Pomfresh en lançant un regard alternativement à Hernani et à Malefoy. »

Ceux-ci se regardèrent en rougissant et Théo éclata de rire. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie tous les trois de bonne humeur et Draco lança :

« Non mais je rêve, on aurait cru qu'elle avait peur que je te saute dessus !

Mais j'ai peur que tu me sautes dessus ! répondit Jude en rigolant. »

Le blond passa un bras autour de sa taille et sourit. Nott secouait la tête, amusé…

« Pucelle ! se moqua-t-il.

Puceau ! se défendit Judith.

Blonde !

…Ecossais !

Femme !

Quoi ! s'offusqua la française en le bousculant. Et toi espèce de…euh…bafouilla-t-elle, à bout de répliques. »

Les deux mecs éclatèrent de rire.

« J'ai gagné, comme toujours, se vanta Théo. »

Jude secoua la tête avec lassitude et ils s'installèrent à leur table dans la Grande Salle, sous l'œil mauvais de Douglas et amusé des Gryffondors.

Lorsque le trio passa devant Arold, Théo s'écria : _Toujours là_ ! en montrant le préfet du doigt.

Malefoy le salua du même petit mouvement ironique de la main que son ennemi lui avait adressé un peu plus tôt. Ils s'assirent près du gamin « qui n'avait pas de poil au cul, et alors ? » et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant ricaner tous les trois. Ils mangèrent avec allégresse, la Serpentard échangeant de temps à autre des regards heureux avec la table des Gryffondors.

Quand ils sortirent dans le hall, Hermione s'avança vers Malefoy, un peu timide :

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle. »

Draco lui sourit.

« Ca s'est très bien passé, tout est arrangé.

Gentil et indulgent ? pouffa Granger en parlant de Dumbledore.

Un parfait Gryffondor ! se moqua Malefoy.

Et toi, en temps que Serpentard, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Potter en s'approchant.

Hum…j'ai pas dit merci, vous pensez bien, j'ai…présenté mes excuses…

Ah oui, c'est vrai ! _Ton nom est Malefoy_ ! Trop d'orgueil pour ça ! fit Ginny avec un grand sourire. » Nott éclata de rire.

« Mais quand est-ce que vous allez me lacher avec cette stupide blague ! fit semblant de se vexer le blondinet.

C'est toi qui l'a inventée cette stupide blague, ricana Théo.

Ah oui…merde…fit Draco en réprimant un éclat de rire. »

Il y eut quelques de silence mais Jude écrasa le pied de Malefoy et celui-ci toussota pour cacher son cri de douleur. Les Gryffondors explosèrent de rire.

« Hum voilà, à vous aussi je…vous dois des excuses…Hermione…je suis désolé pour l'autre jour dans la bibliothèque…et toutes les autres fois d'ailleurs. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. »

La sorcière lui sourit, émue, et ils se serrèrent la main.

« Weasley…euh…je te demande pardon pour toutes les vannes que j'ai pu te balancer, surtout sur ta famille. Parce que…enfin, la mienne n'est pas plus respectable, franchement.

Ca va, j'accepte tes excuses, mais je me méfierai toujours des Serpentards, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu crispé, conssentant à serrer la main de son ennemi de toujours comme l'avait fait Hermione.

Heu…Ginny…je ne crois pas t'avoir trop embêtée…

Tu oublies la Saint Valentin, fit-elle. »

Malefoy eut l'air de ne pas voir où elle voulait en venir puis explosa de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Il se reprit tant bien que mal et gloussa :

«Hum, désolé fit-il. Je t'ai cassé ton coup avec Potter, c'est vrai… »

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent en souriant.

« C'est pas grave ! déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

La jeune Weasley lui serra la main d'elle-même.

« Ravie de t'avoir parmi nous, lança-t-elle. »

Draco sourit et fit une pause dans ses excuses.

Voilà, il ne manquait plus que Potter.

Le Gryffondor aux yeux vert menthe souriait à peu près de la même manière que Nott et tendit sa main à son tour.

«On se contente de ça pour le moment, si tu veux, dit-il. »

Malefoy sourit et serra la main de Potter devant les élèves effarés qui se tenaient dans le hall.

« Ne crois pas que ça signifie que tu puisses me donner des ordres ! prévint le blond avec arrogance.

Je ne m'y risquerai pas, répondit Harry poliment. »

Théo éclata de rire. S'il avait imaginé vivre cette scène un jour !

« Bon euh…moi pareil, déclara-t-il en faisant un salut général. »

Jude lui chatouilla les côtes.

« Toi alors…fit-elle en secouant la tête.

Au fait Malefoy, si ça t'intéresse, on a club de duels ce soir dans la salle commune de Poudlard. Si tu veux passer…un expert en magie noire ne serait pas de refus. » Draco hocha la tête.

« Expert dans le côté obscur de la force…railla Théo. »

Il fit semblant de se battre avec une épée imaginaire et partit dans un délire à imiter Malefoy :

_Tu ne peux rien contre moi car mon nom est Malefoy ! _

_Prends ça ! Et ça ! Et…Oh merde ! _

_Euh non ! Ne me tue pas, je plaisantais ! _

_Douglas…Il faut que tu saches…Je suis ton père ! _

Jude, Hermione et Harry pleuraient de rire devant ce remake grotesque de Star Wars, mais en revanche, Draco, Ron et Ginny semblaient perdus. Nott se ressaisit et se racla la gorge.

« Hum euh, désolé.

C'est quoi la salle commune dont tu parles ? demanda Jude à Harry.

Tu sais…l'unité des maisons. Notre super préfète a réussi à nous obtenir la salle pour ça, répondit-il en montrant Hermione.

Waw, c'est super ! fit Hernani avec enthousiasme. Bon alors OK, à ce soir.

C'est d'acord, conclut Harry.

Vous faites quoi cet aprem' ? demanda la française.

QUIDDITCH ! s'exclamèrent tous les mecs ainsi que Ginny. »

Jude grimaça.

« Tu veux remonter avec moi ma chérie ? proposa Nott.

NON ! s'exclama Hernani sous le rire de Malefoy. Ca va ! Moi j'ai du boulot à rattrapper.

Tu viens Malefoy ? lança Théo en s'avançant vers les cachots. On va chercher notre équipement ?

Heu…hésita le blondinet en se tournant vers Jude. » La Serpentard lui sourit.

« Allez, vas-y.

Ca ne te dérange pas ? s'inquiéta le blond.»

_Non_ fit-elle de la tête en prenant les mains de Draco dans les siennes.

« Tu me raconteras…fit-elle en souriant. » Il l'enlaça, heureux, et partit à la suite de Nott.

« Je vais travailler dans la salle de Poudlard, on y va ensemble ? proposa Hermione à Jude. » Celle-ci accepta avec plaisir.

Tandis que les joueurs de Quidditch se déchaînaient sous une fine pluie d'automne, les deux sorcières discutaient et travaillaient paisiblement dans la Salle de l'unité des quatre maisons.

C'était une salle de classe inutilisée qui avait été réaménagée par les élèves. Il y avait une cheminée et plusieurs sofas, une petite étagère avec des BD et des romans de loisirs, une réserve de bièraubeurre, des tables et des banquettes pour travailler... L'ambiance chaleureuse était renforcée par la musique d'un poste radio magique branché sur la RITM et les murs orangés qui ne privilégiaient aucune maison.

Hernani parvint à rattrapper son retard et même à s'avancer un peu dans ses recherches, quand Draco les rejoignit en fin d'après-midi. Il avait pris une douche et ses cheveux mouillés étaient en bataille, fait rare et inhabituel.

La française le trouva follement sexy comme ça.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, fit Jude gentiment en le laissant s'installer à côté d'elle et prendre sa main dans la sienne.

J'arriverai jamais à battre ce connard de Potter ! balança-t-il, un peu amer. Heu…pardon, ajouta-t-il devant le regard dur d'Hermione. »

Celle-ci se laissa aller à sourire en quittant son air sévère :

« Alors, tu t'es encore fait laminer ? » Malefoy fit une moue boudeuse.

« Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout du Quidditch ! lança Jude. » Draco lui lança un regard outré sous le fou rire de Granger.

« Tu blasphèmes devant moi ! fit-il d'un air faussement choqué. »

Ils se sourirent et Malefoy enlaça Hernani en déposant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as froid, remarqua-t-elle.

Un peu… » Elle se colla tout contre lui et cala sa tête sur son épaule. Hermione les observait avec envie.

« Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle au blond.

Tu veux dire où est Weasley ? se moqua le Serpentard en retour.

Oui…Heu non ! Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire devant la confusion de la préfète.

« Je crois qu'ils sont aux cuisines…

Quoi ! Oh ! Ils vont m'entendre ! Comme si les elfes de maison n'avaient pas assez de travail comme ça ! » Les élèves assis sur le sofa d'à côté se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en se moquant d'Hermione. Cette fille était vraiment bornée.

Le reste de la bande les rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec des biscuits et des barres chocolatées. Hermione leur fit sévèrement la morale mais Ginny se facha un peu :

« Mais on vient de faire du sport pendant quatre heures ! On a besoin de récupérer !

Y en a qui ont trouvé d'autres moyens pour récupérer…fit Potter. »

Draco leva la tête alors qu'il était en train d'embrasser Jude dans la nuque.

« C'est pour moi que tu dis ça ? se méfia-t-il.

Pourquoi ? Tu te sens visé ? » Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et le regard de blondinet se rétrécit.

« Tu as…_bien joué_, aujourd'hui, poursuivit Potter en souriant.

Te fous pas trop de moi, le balafré.

Il est très susceptible…chuchota Théo.

Et mauvais perdant…ajouta Jude. »

Draco se renfrogna et tourna un visage vexé vers la jolie française appuyée contre lui. Hernani secoua la tête, amusée, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Malefoy.

« Mon amour…fit-elle en se penchant sur ses lèvres. »

Le préfet vira à l'écarlate et ne put empêcher un sourire de naître au coin de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que je me rattrappe ? demanda Jude.

Tu peux faire mieux, répondit-il en explosant de rire.

On verra ça ce soir…lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en retour. »

Le blondinet pâlit soudain et déglutit difficilement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ! s'impatienta Théo.

Hum, toussota Malefoy. »

Il échangea un regard avec Jude et rosit à nouveau. Les autres étaient morts de rire.

« Vous auriez pas un truc à boire ? s'étrangla Draco. »

Il descendit une bouteille de bièraubeurre cul-sec et ferma les yeux.

«Ca va ? demanda la blonde avec les yeux pétillants.

Heu oui…super, répondit-il en gloussant.

Mmm… douce revanche par rapport à ce matin, remarqua-t-elle. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Théo se récria :

« Mais on ne sait même pas de quoi vous parlez !

T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein ? le nargua le blond.

Pff…venant de vous deux…je suis sûr que c'est osé !

Pour le moins…répondit évasivement la française.

Peut-être que c'est moi qui vais donner des cours finalement…lança Malefoy avec ironie. »

Nott éclata de rire en se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule.

« Ah ! On aura tout entendu ! se moqua Théo. Pauvre Malefoy qui n'a même pas été foutu d'inviter Jude à danser le soir de la fête…_Je pourrais jamais Nott_ ! »

Les Gryffondors étaient morts de rire mais Malefoy commençait à se contracter et à serrer les dents. Nott ne démordait pas et continuait, imperturbable :

« Pauvre Malefoy qui a embrassé une fille pour la première fois à l'age de quinze ans ! Et en plus c'était **Parkinson** ! Pauvre Malefoy qui n'est pas gâté par la nature et qui est un **puceau** obligé de se…

Non ! cria Draco, paniqué.

Non ? inisita Théo. » Ils se dévisagèrent et finirent par éclater de rire.

« Tu me cherches Nott !

Un tout petit peu…

On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? tenta Malefoy.

Non ! s'exclamèrent les autres.

Vous faites chier ! se plaignit-il en souriant. »

Il prit son sac et se leva.

Jude en fit autant et Draco lança avant de partir :

« Au fait Potter, si j'ai besoin d'un cobaye pour un sortilège noir ce soir, je penserai à toi.

Faudrait que tu sois plus doué pour ça que pour le Quidditch… »

Le Serpentard lui adressa un fuck en rigolant et sortit de la salle, un bras autour de la taille de Jude.


	19. Magie noire

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Note : Voici un autre chapitre, qui ne ressemble pas vraiment aux précédents. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! En tous cas, le slash n'est plus très loin (vous en jugerez vous-même ! ). Merci !

Chapitre 18 : Magie noire.

« Salut Harry ! clamaient les élèves du club de duel en pénétrant dans la salle commune. »

Potter leur répondait en souriant, un peu nerveux. Les Serpentards n'étaient toujours pas là et il commençait même à se demander si les duellistes les accueilleraient avec sympathie. Mieux valait les prévenir, sans doute.

Il n'eut pas à se creuser la tête pour se demander comment aborder le sujet car Justin Finch-Fletchey lui posa la question :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les Serpentards au juste ? Ce matin il paraît que Douglas et Malefoy se sont battus et que vous les avez couverts. Après il y a la française là…Hernani…qui fricotte avec Malefoy à ce qu'on dit, et il semblerait même que ce connard et Nott aient rejoint le groupe ! On a vu Malefoy vous serrer la main. »

Le préfet de Poufsouffle avait réussi à plonger la salle bavarde dans un silence expectatif. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient dans le château et le nom du préfet de Serpentard était sur toutes les lèvres.

« Et bien, peut-être que ce serait mieux de leur poser la question quand ils seront arrivés, répondit Harry après hésitation. »

Un murmure parcourut les élèves.

« Quoi ? s'étonna Cho Chang. Mais tu as perdu la tête, Potter ! »

« …On dirait qu'on arrive pile au bon moment pour voir Potter se faire insulter…lança Draco en entrant dans la pièce avec Jude et Théo. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

Il balaya du regard les élèves des maisons opposées à la sienne avec un rictus et déclara :

« On est vraiment peu populaires.

Parle pour toi ! rétorqua Théo en souriant.

J'aimerais qu'on m'explique ! se facha Chang, méprisante.

Un peu de respect, tu veux ! menaça Ginny, les mâchoires crispées.

OH ! »

Potter éleva la voix avec autorité.

Tous se turent.

«Très bien, maintenant on repart à zéro. J'accorde ma confiance à ces trois élèves, Serpentards ou non, et vous feriez bien d'en faire autant. Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que Jude est une fille extra, quant à Théo et Malefoy, ils rejoignent nos rangs.

Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'ils ont changé ? se méfia Anna Habbot. »

Potter amorça un début de phrase mais Draco fit un geste pour l'interrompre et s'avança parmi les duellistes.

« Je savais que je ne serais pas le bienvenu ici et, croyez-moi, je ne suis pas très à l'aise devant vous…Chacun de vos visages, je me souviens l'avoir insulté, défié ou blessé. Je ne vais pas le nier et je ne demande aucun pardon. Le fait est que…beaucoup de choses…ont changé dans ma vie. Je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne m'avait laissé le choix de rien…et que l'univers dans lequel je vivais était pourri et corrompu. Contrairement à ce que les gens croient, je peux assurer qu'il n'y a aucun esprit d'équipe ni de fraternité chez les Mangemorts. Etre un Mangemort, c'est être seul,

une âme vide,

un assassin et avant tout un esclave…

Et moi je ne suis rien de tout cela ! Je ne cache pas avoir fait partie de ceux qui ont attaqué les élèves de ma propre école lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, de toute manière, tout le monde le sait. Mais je ne sais pas si vous pouvez vous imaginer ce que cela fait de voir son propre père envoyer ad patres celle qu'on aime…»

Il se tourna vers Jude et vit une larme briller dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Draco…fit-elle en s'avançant.

Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît…répondit-il. Sachez que d'entre nous tous, la personne qui doit haïr le plus Lucius Malefoy ne peut être que moi, et je jure que si l'un de mes amis a encore affaire à lui, cet enculé pourra être fier de constater que son fils maîtrise parfaitement les sortilèges interdits ! tonna-t-il. Alors oui, j'ai retourné ma veste, et sans doute pour des raisons personnelles, par vengeance… par amour… Mais cela ne change en rien le fait que Dumbledore détient ma confiance et que j'ai la sienne en retour. Je n'ai pas été renvoyé ce matin car il m'a même demandé de rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce dont…je ne songe guère jusqu'à présent…En tous cas mon choix est définitif et celui de Nott également. Je préfère vivre en traître aux côtés de Jude et fermer ma gueule devant vos fières têtes de Gryffondor, plutôt que de subir le destin d'un Malefoy qui aurait logiquement dû être le mien. »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, nauséeux, et appuya son regard sur les élèves qui l'écoutaient. Certains avaient l'air convaincus, d'autres, en revanche, arboraient une moue méprisante qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Si je suis là ce soir, reprit-il un peu essoufflé, c'est parce que Potter m'a demandé de vous parler de la magie noire et de ses effets. Si vous estimez pouvoir vous débrouiller sans nous pour apprendre à surmonter les sortilèges interdits, alors nous partirons.

… »

Un silence écrasant plomba la salle. Seul Nott, un rictus au coin des lèvres et le regard moqueur, se permit de faire remarquer à quel point Malefoy ressemblait à McGonagall quand il parlait de cette façon.

« Des questions ? demanda Théo d'une voix haut-perchée en taquinant ouvertement son ami tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Les duellistes éclatèrent de rire, l'ambiance se détendit un peu.

« T'es à cran mon chou, déclara Nott en se plaçant derrière Malefoy et en lui massant les épaules.

Ca va pas ! se récria celui-ci en se dégageant. »

Les rires redoublèrent et Harry intervint :

« Après votre scène de ménage, on pourrait peut-être commencer ? »

Les deux Serpentards se tinrent tranquilles mais Théo jeta un regard brûlant à Potter, ce qui fit légèrement rougir le balafré.

La séance fut officiellement ouverte. Chacun prit place dans un fauteuil ou sur les genoux du premier venu, attentif à ce que Malefoy pourrait leur apprendre.

« Bien, on va commencer par du général, amorça celui-ci, le visage concentré et les iris à nouveau metalliques. Le Mangemort qui se trouvera en face de vous, on va dire que c'est moi pour ce soir, n'a pas du tout la même stratégie que la vôtre ni la même utilisation de ses pouvoirs. La règle est simple, pour se battre contre un Serpentard, il faut penser comme un Serpentard…

Oui, c'est pas la peine de faire une tête comme ça ! se moqua-t-il.

Il n'y a aucune honte à être un Serpentard ! »

Jude croisa son regard malicieux et sourit.

« La magie noire…poursuivit-il en faisant apparâitre des éclairs de brume sombre dans ses mains, offre des possibilités bien plus intéressantes que la magie blanche en termes de sortilèges d'attaque. Elle est plus puissante, plus difficile à conjurer…et plus dangereuse. »

Un silence fasciné planait désormais au-dessus des élèves.

« Par exemple, reprit Draco, si Nott s'aventurait encore en ce moment à me taper sur les nerfs, il est probable que je ne parviendrai pas à maîtriser mes actes... »

Il y eut quelques rires dont celui de Théo, mais la voix de Longdubat, légèrement inquiète, s'interrogea :

« Tu veux dire que la magie noire possède une volonté propre !

Non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… mais c'est le même principe. Tu n'es plus en mesure que d'écouter ta haine et ton envie de meurtre, ton besoin de violence, tous ces sentiments bien terrés au fond de chacun d'entre nous qui refont surface et te dépossèdent de toi-même, expliqua le blond d'une voix inquiétante.

Alors c'est aussi dangereux de l'utiliser que de la combattre, remarqua Potter.

Crois-tu ? railla Malefoy avec ironie. Vous n'aurez pas des fillettes en face de vous mais des mages noirs en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Néanmoins…il y a peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser…»

Il cessa son exposé pour faire monter un peu la pression et réprima un fou rire devant les têtes angoissées qui l'entouraient.

«L'effet de descente ? fit Nott. »

Malefoy aquiesça.

« Exact…L'effet de descente. La magie noire possède tellement d'avantages qu'il serait curieux de se demander pourquoi elle peut se retourner contre vous… L'effet de descente, ou autrement dit la crise noire, est une réaction plus ou moins violente qui surgit suite à la manipulation des forces obscures. Elle se manifeste par différents symptômes allant de la nausée à la perte de connaissance, et peut survenir dans une fourchette de 12 heures suite à l'emploi d'un sortilège noir. »

Les Gryffondors furent soufflés. Pourquoi n'en avaient-ils jamais entendu parler ? C'était fantastique si c'était vrai ! Cela voulait dire que leurs adversaires pouvaient défaillir tous seuls en plein milieu d'un combat ?

« Donc, si vous souhaitez établir une stratégie défensive, c'est à ce moment là qu'il est le plus facile d'attaquer…mais peut-être qu'un combat inégal n'est pas chose concevable pour un Gryffondor…»

Potter se leva et sourit.

« C'est ça ! Et on laisserait filer une occasion en or ! répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qui marche le mieux comme sort d'attaque dans ces cas-là ?

Si vous lancez un sort noir à un Mangemort en crise de descente, la surcharge d'effluves sombres risque de lui faire de sérieux dégâts. Cependant vous ne contrôlez pas cette magie et, de toute manière, c'est inné, ça ne s'improvise pas. Le mieux est d'attaquer avec un sort blanc puissant, en totale contradiction avec la haine… »

Harry et Draco restèrent à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, et le brun aux deux émeraudes finit par trouver une solution.

« Un sortilège d'allégresse par exemple ?

Je pense que ce serait efficace. T'en penses quoi Théo ? »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« On n'a qu'à essayer ! proposa-t-il.

Mais je ne suis pas en crise, déclara Malefoy. »

Théo fixa Draco avec force raillerie irradiant de tout son visage, quand le préfèt parut prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire…

_Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir encore_ ? pensa-t-il, mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

« Tu n'es pas en crise mon chou ? Même pas en crise d'hystérie ou de paranoia, ou d'adolescence ? »

Malefoy éclata de rire et répondit du tac-o-tac, énervé par la spontanéité exacerbée de Nott.

« Et toi ? Tu nous fais une crise de quoi, là ? C'est pour te faire bien voir de Potter que tu fais ton intéressant comme ça ? »

Curieusement cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Draco ne s'attendait pas à voir un tel désenparement sur la figure du Serpentard, ni une telle couleur cramoisie empourprer les joues du Gryffondor.

Il commença à s'inquiéter face aux prunelles rancunières de Théodore et à son trouble manifeste.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit_ ? chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de son ami.

« Hum, revenons en à la…hum, crise noire. Ca fait rien, essaie d'intensifier au maximum ton aura, on verra déjà si ça fait quelque chose, déclara l'acolyte de Malefoy en fuyant le regard de Potter.»

Le blond hocha la tête sans se poser de questions et demanda à Harry de lui lancer un sortilège d'allégresse lorsqu'il serait prêt.

L'air s'emplissait de décharges lourdes et oppressantes au fur et à mesure que Malefoy s'entourait de magie noire.

Sa silouhette était presque estompée derrière un fin voile de matière sombre, d'où ses yeux, entièrement noirs et immobiles, comme fixés dans une image d'épouvante, transparaissaient au travers du halo flou.

« Maintenant ! hurla-t-il sous la pression qui lui martelait chaque centimètre de peau. »

Son front était baigné de sueur. Potter lui lança un premier sortilège d'allégresse qui vint se briser contre le champ magique avec impuissance.

«Encore une fois ! ordonna Draco. » Potter se concentra et lança un sort d'intensité aussi forte qu'il le pouvait et le Serpentard fut projeté contre le mur avec fracas.

« Draco ! s'exclama Jude en accourant. »

Elle se précipita sur Malefoy, allongé par terre, et l'aida à se relever.

« Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Mais oui, répondit-il en souriant. Bon bah je crois que ça marche ! »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, un peu rassurés de voir le préfet en bonne santé.

« C'est clair ! s'enthousisma Harry. Tu notes ça Hermione ? Sortilège d'allégresse contre une crise de Mangemort. Il faudra que les plus expérimentés les apprennent aux plus jeunes, on ne voit pas ça avant les BUSE. »

Les quelques élèves encore réticents de se voir donner un cours par Malefoy se laissèrent gagner par l'excitation au même titre que les autres. Les bavardages s'amplifièrent pendant quelques minutes mais Potter les rappela à l'ordre.

« Tu peux continuer Malefoy. »

Le blondinet hocha la tête et réfléchit quelques instants.

« Alors, vous connaissez quoi comme sortilèges noirs ? demanda-t-il. »

Une main se leva avec hésitation.

« Heu…les sortilèges impardonnables, répondit Michael Corner. »

Draco eut un sourire.

« Oui, d'accord. Mais à part l'Impero vous ne pouvez rien faire pour vous défendre et je ne suis pas autorisé à les exercer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Tu maîtrises les impardonnables ? souffla Ginny, terrifiée, excitée et fascinée en même temps. Les trois ?

Les deux…répondit-il avec un large sourire. Bien, parlons d'autre chose avant qu'on ne s'attarde trop sur ma vie, plaisanta-t-il. Vous connaissez quoi d'autre ? »

Personne ne leva la main mais les chuchotements reprient.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils.

« Vous ne connaissez aucun autre maléfice, vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. OK, alors creusons un peu de ce côté là… De quoi on pourrait parler Nott ?

Heu…réfléchit celui-ci, le sortilège de l'empaleur par exemple ? »

Les duellistes prirent une bouffée d'air angoissée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc là ? s'horrifia Chang.

Potter, tu veux toujours faire le cobaye ? demanda Draco avec un sourire narquois. Je déconne…

Le sortilège de l'empaleur est une vraie saloperie, bien gore, bien barbare et très douloureuse. »

Il releva la manche de sa robe sur son bras et quelques élèves penchèrent la tête sur le côté en essayant de regarder de plus près.

« Et non, pas de tatouage ! se moqua Théo en lançant un regard complice à son pote. Bon courage, vieux… »

Malefoy sourit, un peu stressé, et lança _Painbelt _en se concentrant sur son avant-bras blanc comme l'albâtre.

Des bandes de cuir s'enroulèrent autour de son bras à quelques centimètres de la surafce de la peau et des pics luisants en sortirent. Ron poussa un cri d'effroi quand l'appareil de torture pénétra la chair et que le bras de leur ennemi se couvrit de sang.

C'est à peine si le visage du Serpentard se troubla sous la douleur et le révulsement.

Il stoppa le sort et referma ses plaies en avalant une potion qu'il avait dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux vers l'assemblée, il ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

« C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? D'ordinaire ce sort s'applique sur tout le corps et les pics peuvent aller jusqu'à une dizaine de centimètres de profondeur. J'ai déjà vu des gens se faire crever les yeux avec cette saleté là, c'est plutît ignoble faut avouer…

Oh mon Dieu ! fit Hermione. Vous vous en servez souvent de celui-là !

Assez…répondit Nott sans sourire. Mais c'est facile à contrer, ne vous affolez pas comme ça.

Un simple sortilège de métamorphose appliquée et vous changez les aiguilles en morceaux de mousse, ajouta Draco. »

Hermione se dépécha de prendre cela en notes. Harry Potter avait un regard lointain et semblait songeur. Il se passa les mains sur son visage et fonça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que personne ici n'a le pouvoir d'entamer une formation à la magie noire ? lacha-t-il dans un souffle.

Tu as l'air interessé Potter… remarqua Malefoy avec un rictus. Après tout, tu n'es pas si Gryffondor que tu en as l'air. »

Nott éclata de rire.

« Et bien on pourrait vous faire passer des tests de résistance à la magie noire…on verra bien ce que ça donnera… »

Harry acquiesça et Draco se frotta les yeux en jetant un regard assez peu discret à sa montre dans un mouvement impatient.

« D'autres projets pour la soirée, Mr Malefoy ? plaisanta Théo. »

Le blondinet vira écarlate et détourna les yeux.

Nott, complètement abasourdi, explosa d'un tel fou rire que tout le monde se retourna vers lui en se demandant ce qui se passait.

« S'il vous plait ! Votre attention à tous ! s'égosilla-t-il entre deux gloussements. Notre charmant préfet a du travail supplémentaire en cours de langue à rattrapper et il aimerait bien pouvoir partir ! »

Les duellsites, choqués, jetèrent un regard à Malefoy, dont le visage décomposé semblait vouloir fuir cette pièce.

Draco s'approcha très près de Théo et le menaça de sa baguette.

« Tu comptes tenir ton pari ? l'interrogea le brun avec un sourire malicieux dans un chuchotement à peine audible pour Malefoy.

« C'est ça ! Mets moi la pression…s'énerva Draco, au bord de la crise d'angoisse. »

Nott lui tapa affectueusement dans le dos en un geste amical et viril, puis lui glissa :

« Allez t'en fais pas…tu vas assurer ! »


	20. Noeud amoureux

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

**Warning** : ce chapitre tout comme le suivant contiennent des scènes de nature érotique et un début de slash yaoï homophobes s'abstenir !

Chapitre 19 : Nœud amoureux.

…

« Ok, on a bien bossé ce soir, vous pouvez partir. Prochaine séance la semaine prochaine, trancha Potter avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. »

Les élèves prirent leurs affaires en se chuchotant des choses que Malefoy ne voulait surtout pas entendre, puis commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Draco, impuissant, essayait de les retenir :

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! criait-il d'une voix désespérée. Hé ! Revenez ! »

Théo se tenait les côtes s'en prendre garde au regard menaçant de Malefoy et de Jude.

« La ferme, Nott ! scanda le couple à l'unisson (ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude). »

Les quelques jeunes qui restaient encore dans la salle étaient pour la plupart des Gryffondors, essayant tant bien que mal de faire comme ci de rien n'était et de ne pas succomber au fou rire.

« Bah qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez-y ! lança Nott avec un large sourire.

C'est ça ! répondit Malefoy avec humeur. Et tout le monde va croire que… »

Draco et Jude se tournèrent vers les Gryffondors et grimacèrent devant leurs petits sourires entendus.

« Que quoi ! insista Théo trèèèèèès lourdement. »

Le blondinet rougit fortement et prit la française par la main en l'entraînant vers la porte, l'air contrarié.

« Attends Malefoy ! l'interpella Hermione. J'ai besoin de voir deux, trois trucs avec toi pour le planning de la semaine prochaine. »

Le Serpentard s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

« …Ca peut pas attendre ? demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation en ne pouvant réprimer un éclat de rire. »

Les Gryffondors pouffèrent à leur tour et Théo s'exclama, ravi :

« Aaaaaaah ! Tu t'es vendu mon chou !

Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et tu te prends mon poing dans la gueule ! menaça l'autre en retour. »

Il embrassa rapidement Hernani sur les lèvres et rejoignit Granger à sa table.

Nott et Jude discutaient près de la sortie pendant ce temps…ou plutôt Nott bombardait Jude de questions apparemment embarassantes pendant ce temps…

« Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir passer ces tests ? La magie noire, ça va en secouer plus d'un, et pour un bon bout de temps, vous pouvez me croire…

On a besoin de savoir à quoi s'attendre justement ! Tu vas pouvoir mesurer notre résistance et on avisera selon le niveau du groupe, répondit Ginny. »

Malefoy planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux de la rouquine et fronça les sourcils avec impuissance.

« Bien, comme vous voudrez. On va avoir besoin de pas mal de potion Crimson… »

Potter le toisa d'un air perplexe et Draco esquissa un sourire.

«C'est vrai que les potions, c'est pas ton truc ! La potion Crimson, du nom du sorcier qui l'a inventée, permet de contrôler les effets néfastes de l'utilisation et de la confrontation à la magie noire.

…Mais ? Ca veut dire que vous êtes capables de contrer l'effet de descente dans ce cas ! Tout ce qu'on a vu, ça ne sert à rien ! s'écria Ron, qui avait décidément du mal avec la compagnie des Serpentards.

J'ai dit que vous aurez des mages noirs en pleine possession de leurs moyens en face de vous ! A la limite, les sortilèges d'allégresse, ce sera adéquat pour le…enfin, le groupe de Douglas, quoi. »

Le préfet baissa les yeux, l'air amer, et Hermione le regarda avec affection et compassion. Ainsi il en était même venu à se préparer à se battre contre les membres de sa maison, et qui plus est, ses anciens disciples. Elle avait de la peine pour lui.

« Et pourquoi vous, vous n'êtes pas capable de contrer cette fameuse crise noire ? s'interrogea Potter.

Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? grimaça Malefoy. En vérité, la potion Crimson est terriblement compliquée et les ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation sont rares et chers, même pour des nobles comme nous. » Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour en obtenir, il faut rentrer dans le cercle, et porter la marque. Ce sont les Mangemorts qui en fabriquent chacun leur tour selon les ordres de Pettigrow. Et seuls les Mangemorts en bénéficient…

Les Gryffondors hochèrent la tête avec gravité.

« Tu serais capable d'en préparer, Draco ? demanda Hermione. »

A l'appellation de son prénom, le blond sourit, reconnaissant.

« Avec ton aide, Hermione, ça devrait être faisable.

Il faudrait qu'on prépare cette potion avant la réunion. Tu passeras une heure avant le rendez-vous et tu réfléchiras aux sorts que tu démontreras, OK ? demanda Granger à Malefoy.

D'accord, mais je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients…

Ca c'est pas un problème, déclara Potter avec un sourire narquois en pensant à la réserve de Rogue qui leur servait bien depuis leur première année dans le château.

Tu peux me donner la liste des ingrédients? reprit Hermione. »

Le Serpentard prit une chaise et commença à rédiger une liste d'une main tremblante. Draco se rendit compte à quel point il était stressé et rougit fortement de peur que les autres s'en aperçoivent, ce qui, bien entendu, ne fit qu'aggraver son cas.

La plume qu'il tenait d'un semblant de fermeté ne tarda pas à lui échapper des doigts et même la préfete de Gryffondor se mit à glousser en montrant alternativement le blond et la française du doigt.

« Nerveux ? se moquèrent-ils.

Pas du tout ! se défendit Malefoy, le visage écarlate.

Bon, moi j'y vais ! cria Théo à l'autre bout de la pièce. »

Le brun sortit et referma doucement la porte non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard vers la table des Gryffondors.

« Voilà ! s'exclama Draco après une minute. »

Il se leva d'un bond et les salua rapidement avant de courir vers la blonde et de l'emmener en riant dans les couloirs sombres du château.

Granger ramassait tous ses papiers tandis que Potter se leva.

« On y va ? demanda-t-il. »

Weasley acquiesça mais Hermione, assez timide, déclara qu'elle aimerait bien remettre de l'ordre dans ses notes avant.

Elle croisa le regard enflammé de Ron et sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

« …Oh ! Mais je vais t'aider Hermione ! »

Harry s'étrangla de rire et déclara que, dans ce cas, il les attendrait dans la salle commune.

Il déambula alors seul dans les ténèbres de Poudlard et pensa à ce que son meilleur ami pourrait bien trouver à dire à la préfète pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui…surtout que Ron était plutôt nul dans le genre romantique.

Soudain, la porte d'une salle de classe s'entrouvrit sans bruit alors qu'il passait à côté et il sursauta. Baguette à la main, il jeta un œil prudent dans la classe sombre et ne vit rien…_Lumos_ !

Plusieurs rangées de tables s'alignaient devant lui mais c'était tout, pas une âme qui vive dans ce silence pesant.

Il fit volte face et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

_C'est toi_ ! chuchota-t-il.

Quelques étages en dessous, Draco et Jude couraient effrontément en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, incapables de se retenir de rire et de se déplacer en silence.

C'était incontrôlable et nerveux.

En vérité, Malefoy ressentait un grand trouble, terrifié et impatient à la fois. Le tableau gardant l'entrée de la salle commune leur fit de gros yeux devant les mains baladeuses du préfèt, qui ne cessaient de trembler cependant.

Le passage s'ouvrit alors que Draco délivrait le mot de passe, mais Hernani le retint une seconde, angoissée :

« Et si il y a encore du monde dans la salle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix craintive. »

Le blondinet baissa les yeux en réfléchissant avant de les poser à nouveau sur Jude avec une lueur intelligente.

« Ce que tu m'as dit un jour pour tes cartes, ce n'était pas vrai ? Tu supportes très bien la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jude écarquilla les yeux et rougit.

« …Pourquoi ? »

Ron posa timidement sa main sur celle d'Hermione et déclara, troublé :

« Je t'ai trouvé merveilleuse ce…ce soir. »

Granger haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête d'un air las. Weasley déglutit.

« Je ne veux pas dire que…Non ! Je te trouve tous les jours merveilleuse, tu sais, tenta le rouquin pour se rattrapper. »

Il essaya de sourire à la préfète mais l'éclat de ses yeux trahissait son angoisse. Hermione lui rendit son sourire, émue par le trouble du jeune homme.

« Je voulais te dire que tu es splendide, même si certains disent le contraire…Beaucoup disent le contraire en fait mais…Tu..tu sais moi je ne trouve pas que tu sois moche !

Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. »

_Ce n'est pas possible, mais quel crétin_ ! pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Elle dégagea sa main de celle de son ami et se leva en prenant son sac.

Weasley regarda la préfète rejoindre la sortie, et avant que Granger n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte, dépitée, il se leva et lança, en colère contre lui-même :

« Mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre 'Mione ? »

La voix brisée et douloureuse de son ami la fit se retourner, elle haussa un sourcil, l'air de répondre sans bruit : _Comprendre quoi_ ?

« Hermione…Tu dois me prendre pour un imbécile, un pauvre type qui n'arrive jamais à dire ce qu'il voudrait et qui passe la moitié de son temps à blesser les autres sans s'en rendre compte… »

La Gryffondor ne répondit rien mais cela résumait assez l'image qu'elle avait de son ami Ronald.

« Mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ? poursuivit-il avec désespoir. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu étais la cause de tout ça ? Quand je te regarde…je sens toutes mes pensées s'embrouiller…je n'arrive plus à respirer, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer…

Il n'y a plus que toi, Hermione !

Quand je suis incapable d'écouter correctement les cours en classe, c'est parce que tu es là ! Et je te vois prendre des notes, si belle…

Tu remets toujours une mèche de cheveux près de ta tempe gauche derrière ton oreille…et tu…tu as toujours un…froncement de sourcils quand tu ne comprends pas quelque chose ou que tu n'es pas d'accord... »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, complètement muette. Son sac avait glissé de ses épaules et se déversait par terre. Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue.

« Quand je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit avant un match, c'est parce que je sais que tu seras dans les tribunes. Et même si…si ton attention est tournée vers Harry, je me dis que peut-être moi aussi, tu m'applaudiras. Toutes les situations dangereuses où on s'est retrouvés, et où j'étais incapable de calmer mes angoisses, je n'avais pas peur pour moi. J'avais peur pour Ginny, pour Harry…et surtout pour toi.

Tu es si incroyable, Hermione, sanglota-t-il.

Tellement brillante, tellement intelligente…et moi ? Je ne suis ni un héros, ni une star de Quidditch comme ce Krum ! Je suis juste…Ron. Mais je suis amoureux de toi et si malheureux.

Tu es partout Hermione, tu partages mes journées, tu hantes mes nuits…et tu es si inaccessible ! Je… »

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, pleurant et souriant à la fois. Il appuya son front contre celui de la jeune fille et l'étreignit tendrement. La sorcière redressa son visage vers lui, bouleversée, et laissa le rouquin s'emparer de ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nott ? »

Potter était vaguement affolé, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'enfuir loin, très loin, en courant le plus vite possible…mais le Serpentard bloquait la porte.

A quoi rimait tout ça ? Ce n'était pas possible, Théodore devait lui faire une blague…blague de très mauvais goût à coup sûr commanditée par cet insupportable Malefoy.

« Harry…je suis désolé pour l'autre jour…je n'aurais pas dû.

**Tu n'aurais pas dû, non** ! cria presque le Gryffondor. »

Oulala, il était en train de perdre tout contrôle !

Le souvenir de cette matinée lui brûlait encore la mémoire : Théodore Nott lui avait fixé un rendez-vous en prétextant détenir des informations importantes sur le compte des Mangemorts, quand il lui avait quasiment sauté dessus et l'avait embrassé avidement en glissant ses mains de plus en plus au sud sur son torse. Potter l'avait envoyé promener d'un coup de poing vaguement affolé.

Il n'arrêtait pas de songer à cela depuis et devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était complètement perdu.

Quand il y repensait… Ah non ! Comment pouvait-il penser à cela !

Il se souvenait de l'étreinte éphémère du Serpentard et de la pression de ses lèvres douces et brûlantes contre les siennes. Il s'était senti si mal ! Si… fiévreux.

Mais en même temps…est-ce qu'il regrettait ce baiser ? Lorsqu'il avait senti la langue chaude de l'autre caresser la sienne, lentement, lui provoquant un frisson incontrôlable, cela l'avait complètement ébranlé.

Et pourquoi passait-il son temps à essayer d'accrocher le regard de Nott quand il l'apercevait dans le château ? Et à le sortir d'un faux-pas devant un prof ? Ou encore à passer près de lui en faisant semblant de le bousculer, jute pour sentir son corps contre le sien ?

Il devait avouer que son attitude avait de quoi en affoler plus d'un (notamment Ron)… Il était en train de draguer un mec ! Un MEC !

_« Mais non, t' hallucines Harry ! Toi ? Gay ? Ah ! Regarde-le un instant tu vas bien voir que…_

_Waw, j'avais pas vu que son jean était si moulant. Oh mon dieu, il est aussi excité que moi !_

…_STOP Harry ! Putain, tu joues à quoi là ! Pense à autre chose…les seins de Ginny ! Oh oui ! Combien de tailles de bonnets est-ce qu'elle avait pu prendre ? Ah la vache !_ »

Ca allait déjà mieux.

« Ecoute Harry… On pourrait… se redonner une chance et y aller plus doucement ? proposa Théo gentiment. »

Harry déglutit.

« …Non mais ça va pas ! Tu crois que j'aurais envie de… AVEC TOI ! »

Le Serpentard, imperturbable, glissa une main dans les cheveux du Gryffondor et lui sourit. Potter lui fit retirer sa main d'un geste brusque et tenta de reculer.

« Arrête ça ! Je ne suis pas pédé ! s'écria-t-il. »

Nott éclata de rire.

« Tu crois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix taquine et séduisante.

…Bah…euh…oui, répondit Harry, l'esprit un peu embrouillé. »

Théo jeta un regard narquois vers la main du Gryffondor, toujours accrochée à la sienne. Harry suivit son regard et rougit. Il tenta de lacher la main du Serpentard mais Nott n'était pas de cet avis.

Il plaqua le Gryffondor contre la porte et se colla à lui en jouant avec les nerfs de son adversaire.

« Tu crois vraiment ? répéta-t-il d'une voix langoureuse en approchant son visage du sien. »

Potter tourna la tête, il n'allait pas se faire avoir deux fois.

« Ca suffit comme ça Nott ! Tu me laisses partir et on oublie ! »

Théo n'en fit qu'à sa tête et porta la main du Gryffondor à ses lèvres.

_« Oh non, non, NON ! Mais c'était de sa faute aussi ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'allume ! _

_Harry, mon vieux, tu deviens vraiment cinglé ! Surtout en te parlant à toi-même ! »_

Nott lui embrassa les doigts, très lentement, tout en ne quittant pas Potter des yeux. Il s'amusait de la vaine lutte de son vieil ennemi. Lorsqu'il prit dans sa bouche les doigts d'Harry, en les entourant de sa langue espiègle, Potter fut parcourut d'un tel frisson de plaisir qu'il se sentit défaillir. Il plia les genoux et poussa un gémissement qui arracha un sourire vainqueur au Serpentard.

Théo pressa un peu plus son corps contre le sien, faisait sentir à Harry avc évidence ce que le Gryffondor avait deviné.

« Ose dire que je ne t'excite pas, jeune lionceau…

Tu sais qui je suis, tu sais ce que je vis. Je ne cherche pas de relation stable. Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça, répondit Harry en le dévisageant avec une expression neutre.

Oh mais si ce n'est que ça, moi non plus… Je vais sortir la réplique de film que j'adore : ce sera purement sexuel entre nous ! »

Il se sourirent, amusés, leurs nezs se touchaient presque.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais irrésistible, Potter ? »

Théo glissa une main entre la porte et le dos de Harry, retenant un peu plus sa proie et surtout, prenant un malin plaisir à caresser le corps du Gryffondor sans jamais poser franchement la main sur ses fesses, ce qui arracha un soupir impatient à Potter.

Le brun aux yeux verts attrapa le Serpentard par le col de sa robe et mêla sa langue à la sienne en un baiser fougueux.

Harry avait la tête qui tournait, il avait besoin de faire le point, tout était confus… Il était pourtant incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la présence agréable du Serpentard contre lui.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent doucement, et Théo éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Potter, vexé.

De une, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'embrasses, de deux, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te révèles aussi doué pour ça, et de trois… j'imaginais la tête de Malefoy quand il apprendra la nouvelle… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

Malefoy se concentra sur la magie noire et lança un sort d'invisibilité à Jude. Il se retrouva alors seul dans le couloir sombre.

« Tu es là ? chuchota-t-il. »

Il sentit un souffle chaud faire frissoner la peau tendre de sa nuque.

« Faut croire que oui, déclara-t-il en souriant. »

Ils pénètrèrent dans la salle commune où trois élèves de deuxième année parlaient encore autour du feu. Ils saluèrent le préfèt poliment, étonnés de le voir venir des couloirs après l'heure du couvre-feu, et se remirent à discuter sans faire attention à Draco.

Le blondinet monta sans bruit les marches de son dortoir et en ouvrit la porte avec le cœur battant.

Il se poussa et sentit Jude passer contre lui...

La réaction fut immédiate !

Au même moment, trois étages plus haut :

« Tu vas me laisser partir maintenant ? fit Harry.

Tu veux toujours t'en aller ? répondit Nott sur le même ton.

…Non, souffla le Gryffondor. »

Le Serpentard lacha pourtant Potter pour s'adosser à ses côtés contre la porte, il était curieux de savoir à quoi Harry pensait. L'attrapeur de Quidditch semblait plus distant tout à coup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nott en appuyant son menton sur l'épaule de Potter.

Je… Nott, je veux pas que ça se sache ! »

L'écossais le prit comme une insulte et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ?

Mais… Tu le fais exprès ou t'es con ! Tu crois que je suis prêt à assumer ça comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que les autres vont penser…

Je suis tombé sur le seul homo homophobe de Poudlard, fit Nott d'une voix froide. J'ai toujours eu de la chance…

Mais enfin Nott ! Je suis Harry Potter ! Tu veux t'exposer aux insultes et que cette histoire circule dans tous les journaux ? s'énèrva-t-il. »

Potter croisa le regard de son copain et se calma, honteux. Il s'excusa et embrassa le cou du Serpentard.

« Les gens se fichent de ta vie privée Potter, ils espèrent que tu pourras mettre un terme à cette guerre. C'est tout ce qu'ils demandent…de pouvoir continuer à croire que tu vaux bien ta réputation de héros... »

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Moi, un héros ?

Mmm…je crois, oui. Malheureusement tu es aussi un petit crétin prétentieux de Gryffondor ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Théo attira ledit Gryffondor contre lui. Il était coincé entre la porte et le dos de Potter dans une position qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Ce qui rattrape le coup…c'est que tu es très désirable, Harry…susurra-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. »

Il caressait en même temps le torse de Potter tandis que celui-ci s'abandonnait aux bras de Nott. Le Serpentard ne tarda pas à s'aventurer du côté de la braguette de Harry et celui-ci déglutit.

« Nott…souffla-t-il d'une voix craintive.

Non, Théo…répondit l'autre en dégraffant le pantalon du Survivant. »


	21. Virée au 7ème ciel

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Rappel : ce chapitre est particulièrement NC-17.

Chapitre 20 :Virée au 7ème ciel.

« Jude ? Tu es là ? murmura Malefoy prudemment bien que cela ne fût pas nécessaire. »

Il avait jeté une protection magique sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et aucun son ne pouvait filtrer le champ magnétique. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. A ce moment-là, le rire clair de la française résonna et Draco reçut le pull de Jude en pleine figure…ainsi qu'une paire de jeans…et qu'une chemise…(il commençait à avoir très chaud).

« Hé ! T'as pas le droit ! Je vois rien ! se plaignit-il avec un fou rire. »

Il bondissait à l'aveuglette sur le sommier en tentant d'attraper la fille.

« T'es où ? Jude ! Vas-y, t'es où !

Pourquoi chéri ? On a tout notre temps ! répondit Hernani d'une voix sensuelle.

J'en peux plus là…murmura Draco. »

La blonde éclata de rire.

« Hum ! Je vois ça… »

Malefoy n'eut même pas la peine de se pencher sur son entrejambe pour le constater, il savait qu'il bandait ! Ca commençait même à devenir assez douloureux.

« Justement ! Toi tu te rinces bien l'œil et… »

Il se prit une paire de soutien-gorge en pleine tête et déglutit.

« Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça, Dragon ? Ca t'excite ? poursuivit Jude, imperturbable. »

Le blond eut une furieuse envie de crier : OUI CA M'EXCITE ! ALORS MAINTENANT VIENS-LA ! J'AI ENVIE DE TOI ! ARRETE DE JOUER COMME CA, J'EN PEUX PLUUUUS !

Mais il savait que cela n'aurait fait qu'augmenter la mesquinerie de la Serpentard.

« Pff…tu crois que ça m'excite ? Un bonnet A ? lança-t-il avec un rictus en lisant l'étiquette. »

Jude le gratifia d'une insulte qui le plongea dans un fou rire et elle lui sauta dessus pour le gifler. Malefoy en profita pour saisir les poignets de la blonde. _Finite Incantatem_.

La sorcière poussa un cri de suprise, désormais bien réelle et visible aux yeux de Draco. Ils étaient tous deux à genoux sur le lit, face à face.

Le blondinet baissa la tête lentement, jetant un regard à ses deux mains autour des poignets de la française.

Tout d'un coup il ne se sentait plus aussi sûr de lui. La vision de la poitrine de Jude lui laissait la bouche sèche et quand il croisa le regard plein d'appréhension de sa petite amie, il détourna les yeux et sentit un frisson le secouer.

Il était pétrifié, tétanisé.

Tous ses doutes lui revenaient en pleine face avec violence et il se remémora l'expression de Nott quand il l'imitait : _Je pourrais jamais, Nott_.

Jude prit ses mains dans les siennes et se pencha sur Draco. Le Serpentard ferma les yeux, trembant, et se laissa embrasser en n'écoutant plus que ses sens. La langue de la blonde, timide au départ, devenait de plus en plus entreprenante, et Malefoy reprit courage.

Il se sentait enhardi et le désir recommençait à prendre le pas sur le reste. Il prit le visage de Jude entre ses mains pour approfondir encore leur baiser et la Serpentard glissa ses doigts sous sa chemise en se collant un peu plus à lui.

« Jude…

Ne dis rien, murmura-t-elle en faisant doucement glisser la main de Malefoy sur son sein. »

Leurs respirations étaient haletantes et les corps des deux amants furent parcourus d'un frisson.

Le blondinet, attisé par les caresses de la française, la fit basculer sur le dos et s'allongea sur elle, tendrement, chatouillant de sa langue son cou frêle en explorant son corps de ses mains, laissant glisser ses doigts du mollet jusqu'à la cuisse de la jeune fille.

Jude soupira et Draco lui sourit.

Il délaissa le cou de la blonde, déjà marqué par un suçon avantageur, et s'intéressa davantage à sa poitrine, la titillant de sa langue, ses lèvres, ses doigts, la faisant gonfler sous les soupirs de la Serpentard. Hernani avait placé ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et agrippait les draps en sentant la chaleur qui l'envahissait. Elle se redressa légèrement et vit Draco tracer son chemin jusqu'à son ventre, ce qui lui noua les entrailles.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant la langue du préfèt humecter son nombril. Elle se trémoussa, ne pouvant plus supporter cette torture si douce, elle avait follement envie de lui. Jude glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux platine de Malefoy en le retenant un peu plus longtemps sur son ventre et poussa un faible cri en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle était en sueur.

Draco éclata de rire et lui donna un baiser incroyablement torride avant de se pencher à son oreille.

« Je me débrouille comment ? susurra-t-il.

…Pas mal, répondit-elle avec un regard pétillant. »

Elle le renversa et s'assit sur lui.

« Je parie que je peux faire mieux…se moqua-t-elle en déboutonnant très lentement la chemise du blondinet. »

« Théo…je…je crois que je ne suis pas prêt pour ça…souffla Harry. »

Son jean glissa le long de ses jambes et Nott lui embrassa à nouveau la nuque.

« Ferme les yeux… »

Le Serpentard glissa une main froide dans le boxer du Gryffondor, entourant de ses doigts libertins le sexe de Potter, ce qui fit davantage frissonner ce dernier. Harry ne tenta rien pour se débattre.

Il sentait la chaleur affluer en lui mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Ses sous-vêtements devinrent rapidement encombrants et Théo se chargea de l'en débarrasser. Il laissa alors Harry caler sa tête contre son épaule et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient de sa main experte.

Il avait tellement fantasmé sur cette nuit que Potter allait lui offrir ! Son corps de rêve, ses yeux intenses, l'aura mystérieuse qui émanait du Gryffondor…tout cela lui donnait envie d'en goûter plus. Il voulait le faire, il voulait coucher avec Harry Potter.

Harry gémissait dans les bras de son partenaire, au point de défaillir sous le doux frottement de la main de Nott. Des gouttes de sueur collaient ses cheveux sur son front et il lui semblait qu'il s'était égaré dans un rêve. Tout ceci ne ressemblait pas à la réalité…Le Serpentard lui lécha l'oreille au moment où il sentit le plaisir atteindre des proportions considérables.

Harry cria d'une voix rauque en arquant tout son corps et enfonça ses ongles dans l'avant-bras de Théo, qui lui ceinturait la taille. La semence laiteuse recouvrit les doigts de Théo, qui sourit devant la béatitude de Potter et nettoya tout d'un sortilège vite fait, bien fait.

Le Gryffondor laissa la pression retomber et se blottit contre Nott, des larmes noyant ses yeux verts.

Jude retira la chemise de Draco et contempla son torse, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est canon !_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais resta sans voix.

« Je te plais ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Oh que oui…souffla-t-elle en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres.

Moi j'aurais préféré un bonnet B, mais bon…Aïe ! »

Il éclata de rire et la jolie blonde le darda d'un regard de prédateur.

« Tu vas voir de quoi est capable un bonnet A ! »

Malefoy jubila intérieurement, c'était trop facile de la vexer !

La française détailla ses muscles avec ses lèvres et sa langue humide et taquina de près ses tétons, en arrachant un soupir au préfèt à son tour. Puis elle se redressa, toujours à califourchon sur le Serpentard, et lui sourit avec charme en défaisant les boutons de son pantalon.

Jude le dévêtit entièrement et lui lança un regard un peu craintif.

« C'est…la première fois que je fais un truc de ce genre…lui dit-elle.

T'en fais pas…pour moi aussi c'est une première, répondit Draco en respirant à un rythme saccadé en sentant les lèvres de la sorcière descendre le long de son ventre jusqu'à embrasser son sexe, très, très tendu. »

Potter se détacha des lèvres de Nott et ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler, mais le Serpentard le devança :

« Alors lionceau, tu t'es décidé c'est ça ? souffla-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Et bien…j'étais justement en manque d'affection ce soir et… »

Le visage de Théodore se fendit d'un large sourire et il embrassa son Gryffondor à pleine bouche.

« Et tu me demandes de te faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin ? Ah ! Je savais que t'étais un salaud ! »

Harry éclata de rire et entreprit de se débarrasser des quelques vêtements qu'il portait encore sur le dos.

« Oh mon Dieu…gémit Draco au bord du supplice, haletant, se cabrant, envahi d'un orgasme d'une intensité au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusqu'à alors. »

Il n'en pouvait plus du contact des lèvres de la blonde sur ce point si sensible de l'anatomie masculine, de la sensuelle danse de sa langue , de son souffle chaud qui le faisait frémir…

Il sentit enfin avec un soulagement et non moins une grande satisfaction que son corps libérait la tension jusque là accumulée.

Une délicieuse sensation de bien-être et de chaleur l'envahit.

Son corps était brûlant, son esprit était ardent, son âme, plus mortelle et flamboyante que le foyer des enfers. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant, comme animé par un feu intérieur que Jude allumait par sa simple présence. Ce soir, la passion de la sorcière le lacérait, le transperçait, l'embrasait… Il prit conscience de la force de leur amour, leur amour, que l'on pouvait écrire en grosses lettres rondes et roses, avec un majuscule imposante et des ornements floraux et végétaux.

Flore, végétation… ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle se développait à vitesse grand V, telle la verdure envahissante d'une jungle les plus torride et chaude. Elle l'obnubilait, elle l'obsédait, elle avait une totale emprise sur lui et il en était grandement heureux. A qui aurait-il pu mieux confier son bonheur sinon à sa tendresse, sa générosité, sa douceur ?

Il se sentait des ailes lui pousser dans le dos, l'emmenant de leurs plumes légères dans un paradis qui lui avait toujours été refusé. Il ne savait qui remercier, qui vénérer… mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait fait de lui, un Malefoy, un homme amoureux, et cela… il n'était pas près de laisser quiconque l'en déposséder. Ses paupières closes ne lui offraient pas un écran noir et sans fond, un néant des plus vaste comme il en est d'oridinaire, mais une source florissante d'images de bonheur simple. L'imagination et la réalité fusionnaient autant qu'il souriait, lui apportant leurs fruits les plus savoureux. Il éprouvait tellement de sensations et de sentiments divinement agréables qu'il ne savait plus quoi en faire…

La meilleure solution, c'était encore de les partager, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry était nu et avait déjà réussi à retirer un bon nombre des ses vêtements à Théo.

« On ne va pas faire ça ici ? souffla le Serpentard d'une voix fluette qui ne lui correspondait vraiment pas. »

Potter s'en étonna et sourit en lui embrassant les cheveux. En effet il y avait mieux qu'une seule de classe pour ce genre de TP (travaux pratiques…), mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter le Gryffondor outre mesure.

Harry balaya d'un geste de la main toute la surface de la salle et le décor se tranforma instantanément sous le regard ébahi et admiratif de Théodore.

« Comment tu…tenta-t-il bien qu'il n'avait plus de voix. Sans baguette ! »

Potter éclata de rire en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai ma réputation de héros à entretenir, tu te souviens ? lança-t-il d'un ton taquin mais avec un regard de braise. » Nott n'y était d'ailleurs visiblement pas insensible.

Il détourna les yeux de la nudité excitante de l'autre en promenant son regard sur le nouvel aménagement de la pièce. Des notes chaudes et orientales réchauffaient les murs auparavant foids et dénués de couleur. Une montagne de coussins tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres formait un tapis moelleux sur lequel il était tentant de marcher pied nu. La douceur du velours rouge sombre était liée aux broderies or sur de grands voiles transparents, suspendus au plafond, qui traçaient une espèce de labyrinthe coquin en troublant la vue de cette chambre gigantesque par de merveilleux reflets irisés, nimbant l'air.

« Tu me surpendras toujours Potter ! siffla Théo.

Quant à toi, contente-toi de me surprendre ce soir…répliqua Harry en attrapant la main du Serpentard pour le tirer vers un coin de la pièce de l'aspect des plus douillet. »

Nott se retouva allongé sur Potter et resta de marbre, son visage assez rouge tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour réprimer un rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

Je vais te dire une chose, mon petit chaton, et il faurdait que tu la retiennes coûte que coûte ! Parce que là, vraiment… non, c'est pas possible dans ces conditions…

Quoi ?

Je pourrais jamais passer à l'acte ici, y a beaucoup trop de rouge et or à mon goût ! »

Harry éclata de rire, soulagé.

« Si ce n'est que ça… fit-il en changeant à nouveau les couleurs de la décoration. Que penses-tu du rouge et vert, mon canard ? »

A cette apellation, Théo secoua la tête et explosa de rire.

« Rouge et vert… c'est un mélange des plus instable, voire explosif ! Pour ce qui est des potions en tous cas…

Erk ! grimaça Harry. Ne parlons pas de potions maintenant !

Pourquoi pas ? Après tout le professeur Rogue est vraiment bien foutu, t'es pas de cet avis ? railla le Serpentard en sachant que cela dégoûterait le Gryffondor.

Tais toi ! …Et embrasse-moi…gémit Potter en nouant ses bras autour du corps chaud de Nott. »

Draco enlaça le corps tremblant qui s'était collé à lui et ouvrit les yeux pour ce qu'il croyait émerger de la félicité sans nom dans laquelle il baignait…Et comme il se trompait !

Devant le spectacle du visage radieux et souriant de Judith, de ses yeux profonds et limpides comme de l'eau claire, de son sourire éclatant qui traçait avec encore plus de force une faussette sur sa pommette rose, il comprit que rien au monde ne lui retirerait la joie et l'amour qui étaient imprimés jusque sur ses os et gravés dans sa moelle. C'était comme ci un ange lui souriait, rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux, plus serein.

Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole, leurs pensées s'envolaient au delà de la futilité des mots. Il leur suffisait de plonger chacun leurs prunelles claires dans celles de l'autre pour pouvoir communiquer.

Cette douce étreinte dura quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques dizaines de minutes… qu'en savait-il ? Le temps ne comptait plus, la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Tout flottait autour d'eux, rendant les choses alentour floues, lointaines, vagues. Seuls leurs deux corps se discernaient avec plus de précision et de sincérité que deux adolescents n'en seraient capables.

Alors, en ce moment magique sans limite et sans borne qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, Jude lui posa une question :

« Tu ne regrettes rien ?

Quoi ?

Tu…enfin, tu as sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour moi…souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. »

Malefoy se serra un peu plus contre elle et répondit en embrassant ses cheveux.

« Tu es ce que j'ai de plus beau dans ma vie… »

La jolie blonde lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux, et se jeta à ses lèvres avec passion et frénésie.

Désormais secoués de frissons tenant tout aussi bien à la perspective de ce qu'ils allaient faire qu'à la température relativement fraîche de la chambre, Malefoy et Hernani se plongèrent dans les draps tièdes du lit. La baguette de Draco qui leur avait procuré un faible halo de lumière disparut dans les plis des couvertures, plongeant les deux amants dans le noir. Ils étaient maintenant totalement seuls, seuls avec leur désir, leur appréhension, et leur amour.

Draco enlaça Jude avec des gestes lents et fit courir ses doigts le long du frêle cou de la jeune fille. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle tint Malefoy plus fermement pour l'attirer sur elle.

Le blond se laissa faire docilement et plongea son regard dans celui de Jude... Il faillit chanceler.

Vous connaissez le dicton ? On est jamais plus beau que dans les yeux de celui ou celle qu'on aime.

A cet instant, il se sentit le plus grand, le plus aimé de tous les hommes. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans l'éclat azur des prunelles qui le fixaient intensément, tellement d'admiration, de… Il n'arrivait pas à le qualifier. C'était fort, c'était grand, et cela planta dans son cœur la conviction qu'il tenait la femme de sa vie au creux de ses bras.

Il ferma les yeux et se pencha doucement pour déposer une simple pression de ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, à laquelle elle répondit avec empressement.

Etonnament, ce contact chaste, ce baiser le plus timide peut-être qu'ils avaient échangé jusqu'alors scella quelque chose de merveilleux entre les deux adolescents.

La dernière certitude sur leurs sentiments que réclamaient leurs âmes avant d'oser unir leus corps.

Jude avait dit « oui », et Draco fit glisser doucement son boxer de dentelle le long de ses jambes.

Le calme apaisant et profond de la nuit n'était troublé que par la cadence de leurs cœurs, se faisant de plus en plus lourds dans leurs poitrines.

Malefoy plaça ses deux mains autour de la tête de son petit ange blond et s'appuya un peu plus sur la jeune fille, laquelle noua ses bras autour de son dos pâle et musclé et croisa ses mollets sur ses jambes.

Draco bascula son bassin en avant et ferma les yeux. Il sentit les doigts de Jude se crisper dans son dos en même temps qu'un gémissement sourd passait les lèvres roses de la Serpentard.

Lui-même n'était pas vraiment fier, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il éprouvait de la douleur. Il était juste un peu alarmé des sensations de sa partenaire.

Prenant les choses en main et décidant d' « assurer », comme le disait Théo, il commença à bouger le plus doucement possible et, par la même occasion, à comprendre ce que l'expression « s'envoyer en l'air » signifiait.

Il était littéralement sur un petit nuage et ne put réprimer les soupirs qui se bousculaient au fond de sa gorge.

Si Jude avait ressenti de la douleur au tout début, cet instant lui semblait désormais à des années lumières.

Elle avait enfoui son visage à l'ombre du torse du jeune homme et goûtait plainement à la douce chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps et la réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Elle accompagnait les mouvements du préfèt en gémissant faiblement, plantant parfois ses ongles dans la douceur de la peau du blond si le plaisir était trop fort.

Sa peau était électrisée, elle frissonnait, elle était en sueur. Leurs corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre dans une harmonie parfaite à un rythme allant crescendo.

La mélodie de leurs souffles toujours plus rapides et courts était une musique inoubliable, qui les transporta, tous deux, au septième ciel.

Malefoy atteignit l'orgasme plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il gémit d'une voix essoufflée, un simple murmure, avant de se retirer et de se laisser bercer dans les bras de sa compagne.

Jude souriait avec bonheur, un lien indéfectible s'était établi entre-eux… un amour complet, émotionnel et charnel.

Elle continua de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du Serpentard en écoutant sa respiration palpitante s'apaiser contre son sein.

Draco finit par s'endormir dans ce cocon brûlant d'amour et de chaleur, et les deux amants passèrent le reste de la nuit enlacés tendrement.

Nott regardait Potter dormir, sa poitrine chétive se soulevant paisiblement au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait l'air calme et détendu. La seule preuve un peu coupable de ce qu'ils avaient pu partager tous les deux ce soir-là était le mince sourire satisfait qui étirait ses lèvres.

Pour le Serpentard, cette nuit avait été l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. En réalité, cela faisait plusieurs années que l'image d'Harry Potter s'imposait à lui avec évidence. Ses yeux verts incroyables, sa démarche sautillante et enjouée, le terrible charme qui émanait de chacun de ses gestes… tout cela était depuis longtemps dans un coin de son esprit, lui procurant à la fois bonheur et souffrance.

Il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui, vraiment.

Ils avaient beau n'être proches que depuis peu, c'était comme-ci, à force de l'observer avec ses amis, il le connaissait au même titre que Ron ou Hermione. Il connaissait ses blagues favorites et les insultes qui le faisaient souffrir (d'autant plus que c'était souvent Malefoy qui en était à l'origine). Il savait que les moments sombres qu'il traversait parfois étaient dûs à la perte de son parrain, probablement le seul père qu'il avait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais.

Ce qu'il aimait chez lui, par dessus tout, c'était sa force de caractère.

Il était toujours avenant, chahuteur, voire rebelle. Et pourtant, quiconque prennait le temps de l'observer pouvait se rendre compte de la terrible douleur qui l'habitait. Elle faisait partie de lui : réminiscences de son passé, solitude, incompréhension des autres, impossibilité d'échapper à son destin…et peut-être le pire, une gloire non désirée et macabre. Il était célèbre parce qu'il était orphelin.

Ce devait être particulièrement difficile à vivre.

Nul doute que Harry était le plus noble des Gryffondors à ses yeux.

Aimer Potter s'apparentait donc à une bénédiction et à une malédiction. C'était quelqu'un de compliqué, de secret, d'impénétrable (hum…lol).

Et ce qui lui amenait les larmes aux yeux, en cet instant, alors qu'il caressait du bout des doigts la joue de cet homme, c'était que tout cela n'était pas réciproque.

Ils avaient eu une merveilleuse aventure, un folie d'un soir ou peut-être un désir inavoué qui prenait soudain vie, mais cela restait éphémère.

Potter était fermé à l'amour, il le combattait comme si cela allait le conduire à sa propre perte. Il ne ressentait rien pour lui…

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues du Serpentard, petites étoiles éteintes qui illuminaient son visage d'un voile de tristesse.

« Théo ? »

Harry s'était réveillé et comtemplait, ahuri, le pauvre Nott qui était en train de sangloter à côté de lui.

Celui-ci eut un sursaut brusque, ne s'étant pas aperçu que le Gryffondor avait émergé d'un sommeil apaisant, et le fixa de ses yeux sombres et embués.

« Théo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Potter en entourant de ses bras fluets les épaules carrées de Nott.

C'est…c'est rien, bégaya le Serpentard en n'ayant pas l'air très convaincu par ses propres propos.

Comment ça rien ? Quoi ? Tu… tu regrettes ?

Non ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. »

Comment pourrait-il regretter ces moments fantastiques passés avec son bien-aimé ?

« Oh mon Dieu, j'ai été nul, c'est ça ! murmura Harry en ayant vraiment l'air inquiet. »

Un début de sourire zébra le visage de Théo et une petite étincelle vint allumer l'ardeur dans ses yeux.

« Mais non ! dit-il en gloussant. Tu as été génial. »

Il rendit à son compagnon son étreinte en l'enlaçant par la taille mais vit que Potter était toujours suspicieux.

D'ailleurs, le Gryffondor le regardait fixement et cela devenait horriblement gênant. Nott déglutit quand il comprit ce que Harry tentait de faire… Trop tard.

« Comment tu peux penser ça de moi ? chuchota Potter, déstabilisé. »

Théo s'était attendu à de grands éclats de voix, à de la colère, mais pas à ce regard triste et déçu que lui renvoyait l'autre.

Il se sentit très mal.

«Tu crois que c'était juste une histoire de cul, c'est ça ? Tu crois que je vais t'oublier et dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre demain ?

Et tu dis bien me connaître !

Harry…

Moi je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble…s'étrangla-t-il d'un ton déchirant.

Mais ? …C'est toi qui as dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit ensemble ! se défendit Nott en s'agrippant aux bras de Potter avec désespoir.

C'est parce que… parce que… parce que mes amis ne savent pas que… enfin…

Que tu es gay ? proposa Théo pour aider Harry qui s'enlisait lamentablement dans le cours de ses pensées. »

Le Gryffondor hocha silencieusement la tête.

Théodore demeura muet quelques instants, le temps qu'il fallait à ses neurones pour se connecter plus exactement, et ainsi enregistrer l'information.

Il se colla contre Harry en s'asseyant presque sur ses genoux.

« Alors tu veux sortir avec moi ! demanda-t-il avec un regard adorable de petit chaton.

Oui, répondit Harry en l'embrassant. »

La pression des lèvres chaudes et soyeuses de Potter sur son visage plongea Nott dans une euphorie débordante et communicative.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ! s'écria-t-il avec bonheur.

Oui ! répéta Harry en éclatant de rire.

Dis-le encore !

Je veux sortir avec toi Théo.

Non, dis encore 'oui' de cette voix si sensuelle…

Pourquoi ? Ca te rappelle des bons souvenirs ? »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

D'agréables minutes ponctuées de baisers et de caresses en tous genres s'égrainèrent, quand soudain, Harry s'exclama :

« Quelle heure il est ? »

Nott fut surpris et commença à rire mais le visage préoccupé de son petit ami le fit réagir.

Il chercha sa montre parmi les divers objets et vêtements qui traînaient par terre et annonça qu'il était deux heures du matin.

Harry n'aurait pas paru plus horrifié que s'il lui avait dit que Rogue menaçait de débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

_« Ron… et Hermione…_

_Ils doivent être en train de m'attendre dans la salle commune ! _

_Aaaargh ! Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? _

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS LEUR DIRE ? »_

Il bondit du lit de coussins et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements.


	22. Paranoïa et Chasteté

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Note de l'auteur : merci, merci et re re merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des reviews !

Bon, je vous fais un petit topo sur ce chapitre :

Juste pour vous dire que ce chap est assez long et que l'intrigue n'est pas vraiment portée sur l'action. C'est quasiement une suite de petits délires perso que j'avais beaucoup envie d'écrire. Dites-moi si ça vous fait rire et si vous aimez ! Y a pas mal d'infos sur le passé des Malefoy et des Nott, gardez les en mémoire ça peut servir ! lol.

Et puis promis, prochain chap beaucoup de rebondissements !

et bonnes vacs à tous !

Chapitre 21 : Paranoïa et Chasteté. 

Harry n'avait pas réussi à échapper aux rumeurs perpétuelles qui l'avaient assailli depuis la nuit de sa première fois avec Théo.

Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été aussi crédules qu'il l'aurait souhaité et ne s'étaient pas laissés duper par l'histoire hésitante qu'il avait inventé sur le vif avec force bégaiements et bafouillages pour justifier son retour si matinal dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ; d'autant plus que, dans la précipitation de son départ (Théo l'avait aidé à se rhabiller promptement), il ne s'était pas aperçu que l'écharpe jetée négligemment sur ses épaules arborait les couleurs vert et argent de leur maison ennemie.

Il y avait d'ailleurs eu un certain froid entre les deux adolescents pendant quelques temps, car Potter était persuadé que Nott en avait fait exprès. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à faire les frais de l'humour particulier du Serpentard étant donné la relation privilégiée qu'il entretenait avec lui.

Toujours est-il qu'en ces jours froids et humides d'Octobre, les spéculations allaient bon train sur la mystérieuse identité de ce que Malefoy appelait : « la voluptueuse conquête de Potter »...

Et ça n'était pas toujours facile à vivre pour ce pauvre Harry qui devait supporter les incessantes piques du blond sans rencontrer le soutien de Ron, trop choqué que son ami ait pu se choisir quelqu'un parmi les Serpentards alors que sa sœur était célibataire.

Le rouquin n'avait toujours pas baissé les bras quant à caser ces deux-là ensemble, au plus grand déplaisir des deux principaux intéressés (trois en vérité avec Théodore).

Ces quelques petites choses commençaient à peser lourd dans le tensiomètre, quoique plus vraisemblablement je-vais-péter-un-plomb-mètre, de Potter.

Il avançait seul dans les couloirs, les sourcils froncés, les cheveux en bataille et visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Une œillade meurtrière glissée de ci de là suffisait à dissuader les rares élèves qu'ils croisaient de l'accoster.

D'autres problèmes avaient pointé leurs nez sur son chemin en fait, tout aussi désagréables mais nettement moins sollicités par les commères de Poudlard, ce qui était un immense soulagement :

Premièrement, alors qu'on le pensait en retenue avec Rogue deux soirs par semaine, il avait repris l'étude de la magie de l'esprit. Maintenant qu'il savait lire dans les pensées et plus ou moins bloquer les siennes (il était toujours un peu trop distrait au goût du professeur de potions), il tentait d'apprendre la projection astrale.

Cela consistait à ce que l'esprit se sépare du corps et puisse librement se promener d'un lieu à un autre dans le but d'espionner : une pratique des plus dangereuse, car si l'esprit ne parvient pas à regagner le corps par quelque moyen, le sujet meurt, ni plus ni moins.

Dumbledore avait jugé bon d'initier le jeune Potter à cette technique car c'était la première marche à franchir avant d'être capable de posséder des corps étrangers, tels qu'animaux ou…êtres humains. Lorsque Harry serait à l'aise avec cette magie noire tenant du psychisme, il ne resterait plus à son esprit qu'à se fondre dans une autre personne, pour pouvoir contrôler ses actes et sa conscience.

La victime convoitée, même si son nom n'avait été que suggéré, était bien sûr Lord Voldemort.

C'est en diffusant sa botte secrète dans le corps maléfique de Voldemort, à savoir l'amour, que Harry serait à même d'avoir une chance de le vaincre…

En d'autres termes, et comme le pensait très fort Potter, c'était mal barré.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait donc encore du chemin à faire avant d'en arriver là, étant donné que ses premiers essais ne s'étaient guère avérés très…concluants (ce sur quoi Rogue ne manqua pas d'insister).

Deuxièmement, Harry s'était vu obligé de renoncer au poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à cause de son nouvel emploi du temps. Il s'était contenu devant Mac Gonagall en apprenant la nouvelle mais avait versé des larmes de rage peu après, enfermé dans la salle de bains de son dortoir.

C'était une immense déception qui était en partie causée par le professeur Rogue, même si celui-ci se serait volontiers abstenu de donner des cours particuliers à Potter.

Cela n'empêcha pas le fils de James de le haïr encore plus, au contraire, cela lui donnait une nouvelle raison de lui tenir tête et de le faire enrager !

Comme ses pas l'avaient mené à leur but au même titre que ses réflexions, il pénétra enfin dans la salle de Poudlard et chercha du regard une table où des visages familiers daigneraient se montrer.

Il n'y avait résolument personne de Gryffondor, mais Malefoy et Jude étaient installés tous les deux à une table de bois clair.

« Mais qui voilà ? Potter l'amant transi ! J'avoue que c'est encore plus drôle que Saint Potter…ou que Potter le Chaste ! fit le Serpentard avec un grand sourire. »

Apparemment le blondinet était d'une humeur joyeuse, voire euphorique, et Harry ne put que s'étrangler de rire en comprenant pourquoi…

Il suffisait de chercher dans le cou de la française et la réponse en forme de tache sombre qui marquait sa peau sautait aux yeux.

Jude capta le regard du brun et un sourire conquis étira ses lèvres.

Elle haussa les épaules et rabattit ses cheveux dans l'espoir fou de parvenir à cacher un suçon d'une telle taille.

« Sur quoi vous travaillez ? demanda Harry en désignant les parchemins à moitié gribouillés étalés sur la table.

Ca ? fit Draco. Heu…c'est sensé être notre couverture, pour faire croire qu'on est très occupés. En fait on est très occupés, mais…

Dans un autre domaine, termina la fille.

Voilà, conclut Malefoy en souriant toujours plus largement. »

Le blond déposa un baiser sur la main qui caressait ses cheveux et enlaça la Serpentard sans pouvoir réfréner un soupir des plus parlant.

Quelques semaines auparavant, la vision d'un Malefoy échevelé et amoureux l'aurait écoeuré, mais aujourd'hui, ça le faisait sourire. Dumbledore avait peut-être raison sur ce point : tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance.

Tous trois parlaient tranquillement de la séance de l'AD prévue pour la soirée, presque comme de vieux amis, quand un Gryffondor de 6ème année vint à leur rencontre, ou plus précisément, à celle de Judith.

Harry salua chaleureusement son camarade de dortoir, Seamus Finnigan, mais les yeux de Malefoy s'étrécirent et il ne laissa échapper tout au plus qu'un grognement en guise de salut.

Peut-être que le souvenir de l'interruption indécente de ce satané Gryffondor (et très bon ami de Weasley) la première fois qu'il avait essayé de tenir Jude par la main était encore cuisant.

Le jeune homme, (dont la beauté des traits irlandais était indiscutable, pensèrent en chœur Harry et Jude), rosit un peu en abordant la Serpentard.

Il était visiblement gêné par le regard meurtrier de Malefoy qui le scrutait de haut en bas avec dédain.

« Hum ! Salut Ju…Hernani ! »

La blonde lui sourit gentiment mais fit néanmoins une moue contrite d'un plissement des lèvres expert, qui n'était d'ordinaire exclusif qu'à Draco.

Le Serpentard trouvait cela très séduisant, et la vérité c'est qu'il était incapable d'y résister…en effet c'était l'ultime recours de Jude pour lui faire céder à ses caprices…elle savait que ça le faisait fondre.

Hé !

Il refusait que ce benêt de Gryffondor leur vole ce petit truc là rien qu'à eux !

Une chaleur cuisante gagna son visage, rougissant sa peau comme si elle était à vif, et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

Il avait beau se raisonner, se dire que Jude n'avait pas d'autre but que de faire comprendre à Seamus qu'il pouvait l'appeler par son prénom (grrr…il ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire), il se sentait trahi.

Il n'y pouvait rien…Il était maladivement jaloux.

En tous cas, Seamus se sentit plus confiant en constatant que la française était plus sympathique que son imbécile de petit ami et reprit plus clairement :

« Heu…**Jude**, je voulais juste te demander…enfin…si…si tu pouvais me rendre un service…hum. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en observant la fixité de la position de Malefoy, tout à l'écoute de ce que Seamus disait et prêt à bondir s'il fallait clarifier l'esprit de l'irlandais pour lui rappeler qu'_il_ sortait avec la blonde.

Il en avait beaucoup entendu sur la réputation de jaloux incontrôlable du Serpentard, mais toutes les anecdotes véridiques dont Théo lui avait fait part étaient pires que les rumeurs.

C'était plutôt amusant…

« Pas de problème ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle poliment, ignorant la main de Malefoy qui se faisait de plus en plus précise sur sa hanche.

« Et bien, je sais que tu es une **virtuose** en Potions…

Nan, t'exagères c'est….

Mais si je t'assure ! Même Rogue serait prêt à le reconnaître, j'en suis persuadé ! Tu es tellement…radieuse, quand tu travailles…hum…on voit que c'est ton truc ! Et là, je flanche sur un devoir alors… »

Malefoy eut l'air de tomber en apnée car il en oublia de respirer.

_Est-ce qu'il vient de dire ce que j'ai entendu qu'il vient de dire ?_

_Comment ça…Quoi ? Radieuse !_

_Radieuse…_

_Il a bien dit radieuse ? _

A la propre stupéfaction de Potter, sans oublier Draco, Jude gloussa faiblement dans sa main, les joues fuchsia, au compliment charmeur qui avait l'air de lui faire très plaisir.

Ouverture de la parenthèse (on dit aussi digression), due au petit délire de l'auteur…

Petit descriptif de la situation :

Réaction de Harry : prit d'une envie d'exploser de rire qu'il tente de réfréner, plus ou moins avec succès étant donné la chute spectaculaire qu'il fait de sa chaise en se tenant le ventre.

Ouch !

La tronche de Malefoy est tellement désopilante que ses abdos deviennent douloureux (d'ailleurs « Aïe ») et il regrette que Théo ne soit pas là pour voir ça…

Réaction de Draco : prit d'une peur soudaine devant la réalité qui le frappe de plein fouet, à savoir :

Finnigan n'est **pas** un gentil élève studieux néanmoins doublé d'une espèce de pervers qui se permet d'aborder sa meuf, mais carrément la réincarnation de la tentation ! Une espèce de petite teigne de putain de démon qui veut séduire Jude pour boire son sang ou pour lui extorquer son âme au premier moment venu !

Maman !

Fermeture de la parenthèse…

Finnigan sentit une bouffée de courage l'envahir en contemplant l'expression d'horreur qui avait chassé celle de colère sur le visage de Malefoy, et se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre et à glisser la main dans ses cheveux, dans le rôle parfait de l'élève timide et…

…Pathétique, chuchota Malefoy ;

…Romantique, pensa Jude ;

…Sexy…soupira Potter.

« J'ai pas compris le…le…heu…y a un truc que je n'ai pas compris…mais je me disais que toi, tu…bafouilla l'irlandais. »

Il désigna avec espoir la chaise vide à côté de la sienne, à quelques tables de là, et fit un sourire dévastateur qui pouvait admirablement concourir avec celui de Nott.

Un gargouillis indescriptible s'échappa de la gorge de Draco.

« Tu sais Finnigan, moi aussi j'ai de bons résultats en Potions, je pourrais peut-être te filer un coup de main ? Qui sait, si je mets des faux seins et que je me laisse pousser les cheveux, ça pourrait t'intéresser, non ? cracha Malefoy. »

Il semblait soudain avoir repris le contrôle de son corps et la colère qui se dégageait de lui avait quelque chose de monstrueux, de magique.

L'air s'obscurcit.

C'était sûrement l'effet de la magie noire qu'il manipulait assez souvent.

Finnigan se renfrogna et serra la main dans sa poche, probablement sur sa baguette magique. Cependant ce fut Jude qui coupa court à la conversation :

« Arrête ça Draco ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qui leur fit à tous trois l'effet d'une gifle. »

Le Serpentard perdit contenance et sentit le corps près du sien se soustraire à son étreinte et ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

« Quoi ! Mais Jude…

S'il te plaît Draco, STOP ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle peut-être ? Tu es là à fulminer pour trois fois rien ! Alors arrête ! Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol que tu sautes à la gorge de la première personne qui s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à moi !

Mais c'est simplement…

Faut que je crie LA FERME pour que tu comprennes mieux ! »

Inutile de dire que Draco le comprit très bien mais le prit très mal…

Le Serpentard tenta de retenir Hernani par l'avant-bras cependant que, le sac sur l'épaule, elle était prête à rejoindre le Gryffondor.

« J'aime-pas-ce-type ! claqua le blondinet en détachant nettement toutes les syllabes. J'ai pas confiance en lui ! »

Jude fronça les sourcils et soupira d'exaspération.

« Et bien tu sais quoi ? Ca tombe bien ! Parce que de toute façon ce n'est pas avec _toi_ qu'il a envie de travailler ! Maintenant si c'est la perspective de te retrouver tout au plus une demi-heure avec Potter qui te dérange, va donc faire un tour dans le parc ! »

Elle se glissa d'un pas rapide vers la table de Seamus, ignorant l'expression dévastée sur le visage de Draco qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Le blondinet resta totalement tétanisé, la bouche ouverte, pendant une bonne minute, avant de se retourner convenablement sur sa chaise pour faire face à Harry.

Ce n'était manifestement pas le moment de l'emmerder mais le Survivant ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Ecoute Malefoy…

Quoi ? QUOI ? s'énerva l'autre avec hystérie. Tu vas pas me dire que…C'est pas moi qui…Je suis pas PARANO bordel de merde !

Non ! Mais non…tenta de le consoler Harry. T'es pas parano Malefoy. Enfin…_un peu_ mais…

Hein ! Va te faire foutre Potter ! s'écria le blond avec véhémence. »

Un silence s'abattit sur eux tandis que Draco, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, semblait lutter contre l'envie de crier ce qui le tenaillait.

« Non mais…non mais t'as vu ça ? s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment, désignant un point par dessus son épaule vers l'endroit où Potter observait Finnigan et Hernani discuter. Il débarque et me pique ma copine ! Et en plus JE me fais insulter ! Non mais je rêve ! JE REVE ! »

Le comique de la situation revint alors percuter Harry avec force, qui sentit ses entrailles se tordre sous l'envie irrépressible de rire.

Il s'était attendu à ce que le Serpentard casse tout, se batte en duel avec Seamus ou quelque chose comme ça…Au lieu de ça, Malefoy était là à bouder et à ruminer dans son coin comme un gamin de six ans.

C'était trop drôle !

« Je déteste les Gryffondors ! bougonna-t-il. »

Potter pouffa et se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui risquerait de mettre les nerfs de Draco à rude épreuve.

« Quoi ? Tu peux souffler tant que tu veux Potter, toi aussi tu détestes les Serpentards ! »

Harry secoua la tête avec un rictus amusé.

« Pas tous, dit-il sagement. Et puis, j'ai bien failli me retrouver moi-même à Serpentard alors… »

Cela parût sortir Malefoy de ses sombres pensées vengeresses.

« Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. TOI ?

Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire encore plus large. Mais je pense franchement que c'était à cause des pouvoirs que je partage avec Voldemort.

Oh… »

Un nouveau silence s'étira une fois de plus entre eux et la nervosité reprit possession du blond, qui pianotait sur la table un petit air qui commençait sérieusement à énerver Potter, qui se demandait quand Nott allait arriver parce qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps dans cette ambiance là…

« Ils ont l'air de s'amuser…déclara songeusement le brun. »

Malfoy sursauta, ou plus exactement, poussa une sorte de petit cri très viril et fit un bond de 30 cm sur sa chaise.

« Tu les vois, Potter ? TU LES VOIS ? Fais-moi une place ! »

Il fit le tour de la table et se précipita à côté de Harry, puis se tordit le cou dans la direction de Jude.

« Je te jure…s'il la touche…je pète un câble. »

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, mais son rire ne put que s'étrangler dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit la main du Serpentard prendre appui sur sa cuisse pour mieux scruter la salle des yeux. Son souffle s'étiola sous le torrent de sensations que cette main chaude lui inspirait et il se crispa sur sa chaise.

Draco lui jeta un cou d'œil en coin, puis s'éloigna de lui, surpris.

« Pourquoi tu rougis ?

Hein ? Oh…rien, fit Harry en détournant la tête. »

Il tenta désespérément de trouver un autre sujet de conversation car celle-ci ne lui disait rien qui vaille. En plus il serait peut-être préférable d'occuper l'esprit du blond avant qu'il ne se rende tragiquement compte que la main de Seamus reposait sur l'épaule de Jude. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais connaissant Malefoy…

Il n'avait pas envie de constater les dégâts si le gentil petit Serpentard 'pétait un câble'.

« Comment ça se fait que vous soyez si proches, Théo et toi ? demanda-t-il soudainement inspiré. »

C'était quelque chose à quoi il pensait depuis quelque temps et il brûlait de savoir tout ce qu'il y avait entre Nott et lui.

Malefoy avait l'air de le connaître par cœur alors qu'ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis le mois de Septembre. C'était assez étrange.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit Draco, partagé entre la méfiance et l'étonnement.

Bah…On a l'impression que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre le meilleur ami du monde alors que, avant, tu ne traînais qu'avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Ouais c'est vrai…En fait Nott ça fait une plombe que je le connais. On se voyait souvent quand on était petits. Nos mères adoraient prendre le thé ensemble et nous, on pouvait s'échapper discrètement du salon pour faire des bêtises… »

Harry remarqua la pointe de nostalgie dans la voix de Malefoy et il pouvait tout à fait s'imaginer les familles Nott et Malefoy se rendre visite, planifiant sans doute quelque plan maléfique pendant qu'un gamin blond et un autre brun se chamaillaient dans les hautes pièces austères d'une baraque de riches.

C'était évident après tout qu'ils se soient connus avant Poudlard.

« T'as dû être heureux quand t'étais petit…lâcha le Gryffondor sans trop réfléchir. »

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

« Disons que j'essaie de ne me rappeler uniquement que des bons souvenirs, parce que je n'étais pas heureux…J'aime bien me souvenir de tous les coups vaches que j'aie pu faire à Théo…Ah oui ! Le jour où je l'avais enfermé dans le grenier ! C'était trop drôle…Il avait peur du noir ! Peut-être aussi que la présence du vampire qui vit dans les combles y était pour quelque chose… »

Potter eut un hoquet indigné mais Draco lui sourit comme-ci ce n'était rien de grave.

« Après ça ma mère nous avait fait apporter de grandes tasses brûlantes de lait aromatisé à la fleur d'oranger…Je sens encore cette odeur…Je crois qu'elle avait fait ça parce que Théo était toujours en train de chialer et que c'était assez réconfortant…C'est drôle comme on se souvient de petites choses comme ça, je pourrais presque dessiner la scène…Tu sais, ma mère est quelqu'un de vraiment bien Potter, ou tout du moins, elle l'aurait été si mon père n'avait pas foutu sa vie en l'air. »

Draco changea nerveusement de position sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sous le regard curieux de Harry. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur la vie des Malefoy, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout aux idées reçues qui circulaient.

« Mais alors pourquoi…

Mariage arrangé, coupa le blond avec une grimace. Tu sais…les intérêts financiers, la perpétuité de la pureté du sang, tout ça…Ils se sont retrouvés mariés ensemble, c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien à y faire…En fait, je crois sincèrement que ma mère était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ah oui ? Qui ? demanda précipitamment Harry avant de se demander si ce n'était pas un peu trop indiscret.

Severus Rogue, répondit évasivement Malefoy. »

Harry s'étouffa et prit un air dégoûté.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« …D'un sens, t'as de la chance, si ça avait été ton père, t'aurais pu lui ressembler ! hoqueta Harry en tentant de reprendre son souffle. »

Draco lui fit un sourire indulgent.

« C'est vrai…Mais bon, je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait un bien meilleur père. Je l'aime bien Rogue, il est sympa avec moi. C'est mon parrain, tu le savais ? »

Deuxième choc pour Harry : Rogue ! Le parrain de Malefoy ! Ca expliquait pourquoi il était son petit chouchou en cours…

Un bref silence s'immisça dans la conversation, pendant lequel le blond tenta à nouveau de prendre appui sur le brun en cherchant Jude du regard. Cela motiva suffisamment Harry, qui trouva illico presto quelque chose à dire pour éviter tout contact avec Malefoy.

Théo avait finalement raison…Il était plutôt attirant…

_Une minute ! Je viens de penser ça ! _

_OH-MON-DIEU_…

« Alors ta mère est de quel côté ? questionna-t-il rapidement.

Du côté de mon père…Ce n'est pas comme ci elle avait eu le choix, pas plus que moi…

Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi toi et Théo vous avez 'coupé les ponts' pendant les cinq premières années à Poudlard…rappela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Draco soupira et rangea une mèche de cheveux indisciplinée derrière son oreille avant de répondre doucement :

« Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que…nos pères ont eu un différend plutôt sérieux, concernant des actions je crois…Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux placements boursiers de ma famille…Et donc nos familles se sont 'déclaré la guerre' si tu veux.

Et tu n'as plus revu Théo ensuite ? On va interdit de vous parler ? conclut Potter. Mais ? A Poudlard…Vous auriez pu agir comme avant, continuer à vous voir et…

Potter ! s'énerva le Serpentard. Tu ne te souviens pas de mon père, ou quoi !

Mais… »

Harry ressentit un étrange spasme secouer son estomac, comprenant petit à petit quel genre d'enfance Draco avait dû subir.

« Vous étiez surveillés ? chuchota-t-il.

Bien sûr ! répondit abruptement Malefoy avec impatience. Je crois que le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit revenu, et que nos pères aient été obligés de travailler ensemble, a petit à petit calmé le jeu…Ils se sont réconciliés à la fin de la notre 5ème année, avant cette attaque au Ministère. Ensuite Lucius a été enfermé en prison et maintenant c'est Nott Senior qui est mort. »

Harry hocha la tête, l'air grave. Il prenait progressivement conscience que deux petits garçons complices avaient été traités au dépourvu de leurs sentiments pendant cinq ans, interdits qu'ils étaient de se voir et de se parler.

C'était monstrueux…Comment des parents pouvaient-ils infliger ça à leurs propres enfants ? Tu m'étonnes après que Malefoy ait été un sale con pendant un certain moment, l'éducation qu'il avait reçue était aussi déplorable que celle qu'il avait reçue des Dursley.

Lui il n'avait pas connu son père, mais il savait qu'il l'avait aimé et qu'il était mort pour tenter de les sauver, Lily et lui ; tandis que Malefoy avait un père…mais un père qui ne l'aimait pas et qui avait tout d'un bourreau. Autant de scénarios plus cruels les uns que les autres…

« Je suis désolé…murmura-t-il.

Tu n'aurais pas pu deviner. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, gênés par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

Ils n'allaient pas commencer à s'apprécier tout de même !

Ils se supportaient, c'était déjà ça…Et puis ils avaient une réputation à tenir !

« Il me semble que je t'en ai beaucoup dit…fit le Serpentard avec un rictus. Alors c'est mon tour ! »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas du tout ça…Oh non ! Vraiment pas ! Peut-être parce que Malefoy avait la fâcheuse manie de chercher à l'emmerder…

« Alors ? Avec qui tu sors Potter ? »

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux…Et allons-y gaiement ! Remettons ça sur le tapis, ENCORE UNE FOIS !

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde…

Tu parles Charles, je sais que tu sors avec quelqu'un de ma maison, je suis on ne peut plus concerné… »

_Allez, ça fait une demi-heure que j'ai abandonné Dray avec Harry…J'y retourne ? _pensa Jude.

Elle jeta un regard en arrière et l'expression désespérée du Gryffondor la persuada en tout et pour tout : il avait l'air de prier les cieux que quelqu'un vienne le débarrasser de son petit ami.

La blonde pouffa et demanda à Seamus s'il avait encore besoin d'elle.

Finnigan se vit bien obligé de dire non et la remercia encore une fois en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il ne pouvait rien faire en revanche pour masquer la déception dans ses yeux.

Jude rangea son sac et se leva.

Malheureusement, elle ne sentit pas le minuscule morceau de parchemin que Seamus lui glissa dans la poche de sa robe…

« Je vous ai manqué ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton on-ne-peut-plus innocent et forcément, adorable. »

Potter répondit qu'il était temps qu'elle arrive ce qui dérida durant un centième de seconde la mine boudeuse de Draco.

La blonde sourit à cette vue et prit la main de Malefoy dans la sienne, mais le Serpentard se dégagea rapidement et détourna le regard.

Lorsque les autres membres de la bande arrivèrent, l'ambiance s'était déjà détendue…ce qui est presque un euphémisme puisque les deux tourtereaux étaient littéralement enlacés tant et si bien qu'on ne pouvait plus dire quelles mains appartenaient à qui...

Harry leur raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé et devait s'avouer ravi que le Serpentard serve de sujet de polémique parce que d'habitude, c'était de lui et de sa « voluptueuse conquête » dont il était question.

Rien que d'y penser ça le déprimait...

La conversation animée qui s'ensuivit fut menée de front par Théo, apparemment bien décidé à narrer les crises de jalousie de Draco dont il avait été témoin.

Malefoy rit jaune au début mais, au fur et à mesure, il se sentait plutôt coupable et idiot, il faut bien l'avouer...

« Nan mais...tu te souviens pas m'avoir fais la gueule à **moi**, parce que j'avais embrassé Jude ? fit Nott avec son sempiternel rictus horripilant. »

Le blond feignit de ne pas avoir entendu et continua pensivement de se gratter le menton en baissant la tête.

« Bah...c'est normal que ça l'ait contrarié, non ? demanda Hermione prudemment. »

Nott, Potter, Hernani et Malefoy lui renvoyèrent un regard perplexe.

« Hé ! Je suis pas vraiment hétéro, tu savais pas ? s'étonna Théodore. »

Granger rougit et s'excusa confusément. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Je croyais que c'était de notoriété publique...poursuivit le Serpentard en jetant un regard malgré lui à Harry avec un adorable sourire.

Je ne savais pas...Je ne me fie pas trop aux rumeurs tu sais, se justifia la préfète. »

Harry acquiesça et rendit à sa meilleure amie son clin d'œil, c'était vrai que les rumeurs sur son compte n'étaient pas toujours fondées (comme le fait qu'il soit l'héritier de Serpentard, qu'il soit cinglé ou qu'il soit le petit ami d'Hermione...)

…

Hé ! A moins qu'elle ne veuille parler de _cette_ rumeur ?

Il grimaça...Non ils ne sauraient pas que Théo et lui avaient une relation ensemble !

Il préférait encore...heu...embrasser Malefoy, tiens !

Quoique finalement, ce n'était pas une perspective si...Argh ! Il était vraiment en manque !

Putain de merde...Théo au secours !

« Pour en revenir au sujet, si tu étais moins égocentrique Malefoy, tu te rendrais compte qu'il y a beaucoup plus de chances que je succombe à ton charme plutôt qu'au sien...dit-il en désignant Jude d'un geste nonchalant. »

Draco se redressa et renvoya un visage mortifié à son meilleur ami, qui éclata de rire devant la déconfiture du blondinet et déposa bruyamment un baiser sur sa joue.

Malefoy vira à l'écarlate et le repoussa du mieux qu'il put.

Il tenta de faire abstraction des éclats de rire qui volaient tout autour de la table et fronça les sourcils quand Nott lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Pourquoi tu...fais une obsession sur moi ? se plaignit-il en se frottant la joue, complètement humilié et furieux. »

Théo se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux qui ne satisfit pas le moins du monde sa 'victime'.

« Tu sais que ça se soigne ?

Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être guéri ? répliqua le brun.

Raah ! Arrête ! Et puis je ne comprends pas ! C'est pas comme ci tu m'avais vu à poil ou qu'on s'était déjà embrassés ! »

Un ange passa avant que le rire de Théo ne redouble et que Draco ne soit la proie de la plus grande peur de sa vie.

« Théo...Si il y a une chose dont je suis bien sûr, c'est qu'on ne s'est jamais embrassés...murmura-t-il.

En effet, répondit tranquillement Nott. »

La table ne fit plus un bruit le temps que l'information pénètre dans leur conscience...Ca voulait dire...Ca voulait dire que...

« NON ! s'écria le blond d'une voix gagnée par la panique.

Ah ah ah !

Nott !

Oui ?

Tu bluffes !

Peut-être...

NOTT !

Quoi !

Prouve que tu ne bluffes pas !

Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il avant de hausser les épaules en signe de résignation.»

On entendit une mouche voler avant que Théo ne souffle quelque chose d'une voix très basse et n'attrape son sac d'un geste brusque pour déguerpir à toute vitesse…

Les mots résonnèrent douloureusement dans les oreilles de Malefoy avant que celui-ci ne réagisse :

_Ok…Comme tu voudras…_

…

_Et bien je peux te dire que tu as un magnifique grain de beauté sur le haut de la fesse gauche ! _

« ENFOOOIIIIIIIRRREEEEEEE ! s'époumona Draco en se précipitant à sa suite avec une baguette hostile brandie à bout de bras. »

Ah ah ! mdr, vous aurez les explications au prochain chap, juré !

Reviews please !


	23. Où es tu ?

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

Note de moi : Salut les gens ! Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir d'avoir de plus en plus de reviews et je vous en remercie ! Merci aux fidèles qui sont toujours là et aux nouveaux qui débarquent ! Alors je le dis, ça y est, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et je suis super motivée ! lol.

Donc voici le chapitre suivant qui est plutôt une transition entre celui d'avant et celui qui viendra après (c'est pour ça qu'il est un peu moins long que d'habitude). Comme toujours j'ai prévu un bon cliff-hanger qui devrait vous énerver mais ça fait plus de suspense ! lol.

Je préviens que ce chapitre n'est pas porté sur le slash mais il y a quand même des scènes violentes (bon, c'est sotf ! ). Par contre le chapitre 23 promet d'être beaucoup plus noir, accrochez-vous !

Bonne lecture à tous et !!!

Chapitre 22 : Où es tu ?

« Reviens là que je te botte le cul, espèce de lâche ! Obsédééééééé ! hurla Malefoy par dessus le bruit de ses pas foulant le sol de pierre. »

Jude et les Gryffondors l'entendirent encore cracher quelques insanités à travers le mur avant que sa foulée ne l'entraîne hors de portée de leurs oreilles indiscrètes. Ils échangèrent un regard et, d'un commun accord, se ruèrent vers la sortie pour voir lequel des deux mecs allait l'emporter sur l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où le blond et le brun s'étaient finalement arrêtés de courir pour mieux se battre en duel, ils purent constater que c'était Malefoy qui était en mauvaise posture, désarmé, et que Nott le menaçait de sa baguette.

Cependant il perdait peut-être un peu de sa crédibilité au vu du visage souriant qu'il arborait… D'ailleurs Draco n'avait pas l'air très impressionné.

« Arrête Théo…soupira Malefoy. Je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal, ajouta-t-il en tenant d'éloigner la baguette de Nott de son torse.

Ah, tu crois ça ? railla l'autre. J'ai pas bien entendu la dernière insulte que tu m'as balancée… »

Malefoy rougit mais demeura muet, quant aux autres qui assistaient en tant que spectateurs à la scène, ils étaient déjà repartis dans un fou rire dévastateur.

« Alors ? Ta mémoire flanche ? insista Théo.

Heu…hum ! C'était…petit trou du cul…je crois, murmura le blondinet d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

Pourtant t'as pas été vérifier que je sache ! fit mine de s'offusquer le petit ami de Potter. »

Draco releva la tête, effaré.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant d'exploser mutuellement de rire.

Le préfet en avait les larmes aux yeux et se tenait les côtes quand, soudain, Nott créa une détonation à l'aide de sa baguette qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Restons sérieux, déclara-t-il solennellement en réaffirmant sa garde. »

Le blond laissa échapper encore un ou deux gloussements avant de rentrer dans son jeu en soupirant.

« Très bien…Et maintenant ?

Hum hum ! toussota le brun d'un air théâtral. J'imagine que vous êtes terrifié Mr Malefoy…

Oh que oui dis donc ! Je vais me pisser dessus si tu continues… »

Hermione éclata de rire et Draco se retourna vers elle, il l'interpella, plein d'espoir :

« Vous pouvez pas l'empêcher de faire son cinéma s'il vous plait ?

T-T-T fit Nott en secouant la tête et en poussant encore plus Malefoy contre le mur. Tu devrais avoir _peur_ Draco… »

Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil, toujours aussi confiant et souriant.

« Crois-moi ! Tu ne te demandes pas comment j'ai bien pu te voir tout nu ?

Heu…Pourquoi ? Si…se méfia l'autre.

Ca a été difficile ! Môsieur est tellement pudique ! Il n'a jamais utilisé les douches collectives du vestiaire de Quidditch ! Et il ne sort jamais de la salle de bains sans une serviette autour de la taille ! »

Le blondinet ricana.

« C'est pas moi qui suis pudique, triple idiot, c'est toi qui es exhibitionniste ! Je te ferais remarquer que tu es le seul à te balader à poil dans le dortoir… »

Théo capta le regard amusé de Jude et considéra ce que le préfet venait de dire. D'accord…c'était pas faux.

« Mais c'est pas ma faute si VOUS êtes une bande de coincés et si VOUS avez tous un manche à balais dans le cul ! répliqua-t-il. »

Il allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais, au dernier moment, préféra fermer la bouche en se mordant la langue. Draco s'étrangla de rire et ne put laisser filer ça sans rien dire.

« Je crois que c'est toi, vieux, qui est le plus enclin à te retrouver avec un m…

Ca va ! coupa le brun. On avait très bien compris, merci. »

A quelques pas de Malefoy, Potter rougit subitement et tourna la tête quand Nott essaya de l'accrocher du regard.

Tout autour des deux Serpentards, les éclats de rire crûrent en puissance.

« Je voulais pas te vexer…ajouta Draco.

Humpf ! …Revenons-en à ce que je disais si tu veux bien. Puisque tu es pudique et que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te surprendre sans rien sur toi, j'ai finalement consulté mes indics et appris un sortilège très utile…

Hein ?

Demande à Hermione…lâcha le brun d'un air espiègle. »

Malefoy, hébété, se tourna vers celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que…

De quoi tu parles, Nott ? s'inquiéta la Gryffondor. »

…

« Du sortilège de transparence que tu m'as appris, répondit-il candidement après avoir laissé durer le suspense. »

Draco sursauta.

« Un sortilège de _quoi _? s'exclama-t-il, assez effrayé maintenant. »

Le sourire de Théodore s'élargit.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu…Ce qui signifie au passage que tes serviettes de bain étaient transparentes…enfin, rassure-toi, y a que moi qui ai maté…

QUOI ! Nooooooooon ! Hermione ! paniqua Mr le pudique.

Désolée ! gémit-elle. Oh je…Je ne savais pas qu'il comptait sans servir pour…heu…pardon !

Nooooon ! répéta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Tu bluffes Nott !

Ah Ah Ah ! Tu nous refais le coup du bluff ? Tu as encore envie que je te prouve le contraire peut-être ? …Hé ! Bouge pas ! Ou je te lance le sort _ici_, dans ce couloir ! »

Draco laissa tomber toute tentative de fuite et grogna.

« Je te déteste !

Bah voyons ! Puisque tu le prends comme ça… _Transparo_ ! »

Malefoy sentit toujours son pull et sa chemise sur sa peau mais, pour les autres, il était désormais torse nu !

« Aargh ! Arrête ! Théoooooo ! Fais pas le con !

Excuse-toi pour tout ce que tes douces lèvres sensuelles et polies ont bien pu balancer sur moi ! intima le brun, grisé par le sentiment de supériorité qui le gagnait et, il faut bien le dire, par la vue d'un Malefoy à moitié nu et sans défense.

Ok ! Ok ! Excuse-moi ! Je te fais mes excuses, Théo ! J'aurais pas du te traiter de petit trou du cul.

Et ?

Heu…Ni d'imbécile, ni d'enfoiré…ni de vicieux petit cafard et de raclure de bidet…C'est bon là ? »

Nott sourit avec satisfaction et abaissa sa baguette.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et commença à rejoindre Jude quand le _vilain cafard_ (mdr, private joke to my father, même s'il lit pas cette fic…heureusement) changea d'avis.

« Oh et puis non, Malefoy ! J'ai bien réfléchis et je me fous de tes excuses ! Je préfère te voir à poil, c'est plus marrant !

QUOI ! T'avise pas de… Non ! Non, non ! Théo ! Arrête ça ! Théo ! glapit le blond en trébuchant et en reculant, la pointe de la baguette de Nott plantée sur sa ceinture. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Arrête ! »

Nott leva les yeux au ciel et rendit sa baguette au blondinet avec un rictus. Draco avait envie de pleurer de soulagement.

« Hé mec, un peu plus et tu te pissais vraiment dessus…

La ferme ! Crétin…répliqua-t-il en frappant son ex-meilleur ami à l'épaule.

Reste polie barbie ! Et d'ailleurs…Je peux faire de toi tout ce que je veux… »

Le blond se tourna lentement vers les autres, anxieux.

« J'ai jamais dit ça…si ? fit-il d'un ton fluet.

Oh que si tu l'as dit ! répondit vivement Théo en même temps que Ginny et Harry. Alors maintenant, première chose, je veux que tu m'autorises à t'appeler petit chou.

…Tu te fous de moi ?

Mais nan ! Seulement à chaque fois que je t'appelle comme ça, il faut que tu essaies de me casser le nez !

…

Allez !

Seigneur…C'est hors de question ! _Petit chou_ ! Nan mais et puis quoi encore ? s'écria Malefoy.

Très bien ! Comme tu le sens… _Transp_…

STOOOP ! …bon d'accord…cracha le blond avec un regard assassin. De toutes façons c'est pas comme ci ce que j'en pensais y changerait quoi que ce soit, pas vrai ?

C'est vrai, admit Nott.

Et je présume qu'il y a une deuxième chose, en prime ? questionna Draco. »

Théo réfléchit un moment, silencieux et impassible, alors que tous les autres avaient cessé de respirer dans l'attente angoissante (pour Malefoy) de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir demander.

« Je sais ! répondit-il enfin, les yeux rieurs. Je veux que tu m'embrasses. »

Le monde s'écroula sur la tête du Serpentard.

Il rougit à un degré physiquement impossible et répéta, perplexe et anéanti :

« Que je _quoi_ ?

Que tu m'embrasses.

…Quoi ! C'est… Je te jure que… Si… JAMAIS ! JA-MAIS ! Nan mais t'es complètement frappé ! Désolé mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces, Théodore Nott ! s'énerva-t-il.

Hé oh ! Du calme ! gloussa le brun. Je te demande pas de me rouler un patin, je veux juste que tu me fasses un bisou ! C'est pas la mer à boire, si ? »

…

Malefoy lui jeta un regard en coin, les sourcils froncés et le visage renfrogné, avant de demander enfin :

« Sur la joue ?

Où tu veux petit chou…répliqua sensuellement l'autre. »

Le préfet leva les yeux au ciel, tenté de se joindre à l'hilarité des autres malgré tout.

Il inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Théo.

Ginny se mit à applaudir et se fut bientôt une olà délirante qui retentit dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Heureusement, Jude se jeta très vite dans les bras de son amant et le réconforta quelque peu tandis que celui-ci ne cessait de morigéner.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? se plaignit-il. »

La cloche retentit et ce fut le temps pour eux de retourner en cours de Potions, tandis que Ginny, qui avait un an de moins, devait aller dans le parc suivre le cours de Hagrid.

« Tu n'attends pas ton meilleur ami ? s'offusqua Théo en rattrapant Malefoy et Jude qui étaient partis devant.

Tu veux dire…mon _ex_-meilleur ami, c'est bien cela ? rectifia Draco. »

Nott éclata de rire.

« Tu peux nier autant que tu veux, Malefoy, dire que tu n'es ni pudique, ni coincé, et que tu n'as aucun manche à balais dans le cul, faut voir comme un simple bisou te met dans tous tes états ! »

Jude pouffa dans sa main et le blond fronça les sourcils. Il y avait peut-être un fond de vérité là-dedans… Bon d'accord, c'était vrai. Et merde… Quelle journée de merde !

« T'as l'air con maintenant que j'ai dit ça, pas vrai ? se moqua Théo avec son habituelle bonne humeur. »

Draco était presque sur le point d'acquiescer et de ne plus lui faire la gueule…_presque_…parce que le brun se dépêcha d'ajouter :

« T'en fais pas…on a l'habitude. »

…

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que ses amis prenaient le parti de rire des conneries de Théo, même Jude se foutait légèrement de sa gueule.

Ah…

Heureusement qu'il y avait l'AD ce soir, ça le calmerait peut-être d'envoyer des maléfices sur Finnigan pour compenser… Mmm…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son meilleur ami ait pu l'espionner de cette façon pour se rincer l'œil, ça le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise car il s'était toujours refusé de voir la vérité en face : Théo le désirait, et ce depuis un bon bout de temps. Il avait pourtant cru comprendre que le Serpentard avait une relation avec quelqu'un…

Potter aussi, tiens, avait une 'liaison secrète'. Ca le faisait trop marrer…

Une idée ridicule lui traversa l'esprit un quart de seconde : les deux élèves avaient trouvé soudainement l'âme sœur au même moment…

Mais non !

Potter ne pouvait pas être gay ! Ce serait la meilleure !

Non, il le voyait mieux côtoyer la petite Weasley qui lui avait tourné autour tellement souvent.

Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi il était là à spéculer sur les fantasmes des autres ?

Ah oui c'est vrai, Jude avait 20 minutes de retard.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de fabriquer d'ailleurs ? La séance avait commencé et Théo se chargeait de mettre en place un semblant d'organisation pour faire passer aux duellistes les fameux tests de résistance à la magie noire.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet…

En réalité il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si nauséeux. Il 'pressentait' que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Jude était-elle en danger ? Il se disait qu'il pourrait en toucher un mot à Hermione mais il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'insulte encore de paranoïaque…

Objectivement, quel danger pourrait-il y avoir à traverser la moitié du château, seule, prenant des raccourcis isolés dans l'obscurité de la tombée du jour et tout ceci pour arriver plus vite ?

…

Merde !

« Faut que je fasse quelque chose ! lâcha Malefoy à haute voix

Ca va pas Dray ? s'enquit Nott d'un air concerné. »

Le blond était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, si c'était possible, et son front devint moite en quelques secondes.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jude…

Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'inquiéta le brun.

Je sais pas ! Je le sens, c'est tout ! Ca fait 20 minutes qu'elle devrait être là ! se mit à crier Malefoy. »

Théo essaya de tempérer les choses.

« Peut-être qu'elle devait faire quelque chose avant de venir qui lui a pris plus de temps que prévu…

Non ! Elle n'a pas d'excuses pour ne pas être là ! Il s'est _forcément_ passé quelque chose !

Calme-toi ! et puis pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus ensemble d'ailleurs ? »

Draco répondit, un peu perdu, qu'il avait dû arriver une heure à l'avance pour préparer la potion Crimson. Il leva les yeux vers Nott et le brun fondit en y démêlant du désespoir et de l'inquiétude. Il savait ce que c'était que d'être amoureux, pour Harry, il n'aurait pas réagi différemment…

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Malefoy sourit faiblement, il connaissait bien ce que ça signifiait : Théo avait cédé.

« Très bien, je sais comment on peut vérifier où est Judith, ça ta va ? »

Le blondinet l'étreignit avec enthousiasme ce qui démontrait avec évidence qu'il était soulagé. C'était pas le genre de Malefoy de faire ça.

« Harry…entendit-il Nott demander doucement à Potter. Tu pourrais me prêter ta carte juste une minute s'il te plaît ? Draco se fait du souci pour Jude. »

Le blondinet avait décidé de fermer les yeux sur le fait que Théo ait prononcé 'Harry' et non Potter, surtout après l'idée farfelue qui lui était venue, et vit le Gryffondor se tourner vers lui.

« Il y a un problème ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle est en retard, répondirent en chœur les deux Serpentards. »

Harry eut un rictus typiquement made in Nott qui fit frémir Draco. Il déteignait vraiment sur tout le monde avec cette manie-là !

« Elle préférait peut-être rester avec Seamus…

Je te demande pardon !

Ca va, je plaisante Eugène…répondit le Survivant.

_Comment _tu dis ! »

Malefoy était sans voix, Eugène était son deuxième prénom mais il en avait vraiment horreur ! Comment cet imbécile avait bien pu savoir ?

Il était tellement perplexe que le visage coupable de Théo ne lui percuta même pas l'esprit.

Puis l'anxiété revint en force :

« Tu nous aides ou pas Potter ? insista-t-il avec une colère non retenue. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller devant l'ingéniosité de la carte de Potter.

Il n'eut pas le temps de sonder les plans des étages avec curiosité…

Une seule chose lui sauta aux yeux à la minute où la carte révéla son contenu : En bas, dans les cachots près des quartiers des Serpentards étaient réunis Douglas et ses sbires…et Jude était avec eux.

« Putain de merde ! lâcha Harry. »

Malefoy s'était déjà précipité hors de la pièce en courant.

A peine une demie heure plus tôt, Jude Hernani sortait de la salle commune des Serpentards et retournait dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à ce satané Finnigan. Elle avait trouvé un message de lui dans la poche de son uniforme et avait froncé les sourcils avec stupéfaction devant son contenu…

Ca ne se voyait pas qu'elle sortait avec le plus adorable des préfets ? Elle n'était pas assez démonstrative peut-être ?

Pourtant Potter s'était bien marré en observant les marques très évocatrices parsemées sur sa nuque…

Seamus lui demandait de la rejoindre dans l'ancienne remise, qui maintenant servait de salle de classe pour les cours du professeur Firenze. Apparemment, il avait 'des choses de la première importance à lui _chuchoter_ à l'oreille'.

Heu…elle comptait bien ne pas le laisser l'approcher d'aussi près !

Et puis quoi ? C'était un vrai boulet ce mec ! Pour rien au monde elle ne ferait ça à Draco…

En attendant la blonde comptait bien régler cette affaire toute seule vu l'effet que Finnigan faisait au blondinet. Elle s'en voudrait d'apporter à Mrs Pomfresh des patients supplémentaires étant donné l'épidémie de grippe qui monopolisait tout son temps.

Elle fut rapidement arrivée devant la porte en chêne et poussa un soupir avant d'en forcer l'entrée. Raah ! Ce que ça pouvait l'énerver ces putains de portes qui…

…grincent.

« Qu'est-ce que…souffla-t-elle. »

« Malefoy ! Mais attends moi ! hurla Nott en se tenant les côtes sans pour autant ralentir ses foulées. »

Draco ne se retourna pas.

Complètement prise par surprise, elle ne put rien tenter pour empêcher les alliés de la désarmer. La tête lui tournait encore un peu du coup qu'elle venait de prendre par Douglas. Il l'avait projetée contre le mur et la tenait fermement par le col de sa robe.

« On te propose un marché, _Hernani_…ou qui que tu sois, siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Laisse tomber Malefoy et fais en sorte qu'il reprenne sa place parmi nous. »

Jude eut un rire nerveux dénué de la moindre trace d'amusement et répondit d'un ton acéré :

« Et qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en échange ? Un autre Doloris peut-être ? »

Nouvelle bousculade, les mêmes étoiles qui se mirent à danser devant ses yeux.

« Ecoute-moi bien, reprit Douglas en plissant les yeux, pour le moment on n'a pas divulgué l'information de votre petite _idylle_ (il grimaça à ce mot) aux autorités supérieures… On pensait régler ça tout seul et éviter les ennuis à Malefoy… Tu vois ? Pas si égocentriques qu'il y paraît !

Tu veux dire…

Que si tu continues à le voir je ferais en sorte que Lucius Malefoy en entende parler. »

Jude blêmit. Elle savait ce dont Malefoy père était capable, elle en avait déjà fait les frais, merci bien.

« Tu crois que je vais gober ça ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Moi je crois plutôt qu'ils sont tous déjà au courant ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, sale fumier ? _Qu'est-ce que tu veux !_ »

Le 5ème année écrasa son poing sur la tempe de la blonde et sa tête heurta une troisième fois le mur en lui faisant perdre le sens de l'équilibre.

« Surveille ton langage sale pute ! Ca me troue le cul de dire ça mais Malefoy était comme un frère pour moi et on a tous besoin de lui ici. C'est lui notre meilleur contact avec l'extérieur ! Son père le met toujours dans le coup ! »

Il reprit son souffle un instant et Jude remarqua qu'il avait vraiment l'air offensé.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il a fait ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Et puis franchement…je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve ! cracha-t-il en la libérant avec un mouvement sec. »

Judith massa son épaule meurtrie et lui lança un regard venimeux.

« Draco va être ravi d'apprendre qu'il est ton idole ! Il va avoir envie de se suicider le pauvre…

Ferme ta gueule salope ! claqua Johnson en lui envoyant un autre crochet du droit qui lui brûla le visage. La douleur et la peur commençaient à porter sur ses nerfs et du sang chaud se mit à couler de son nez.

« Vous avez imité l'écriture de Finnigan pour m'attirer ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en gagnant du temps. »

Il fallait qu'elle arrive à récupérer sa baguette qu'Arold Douglas avait glissée dans sa ceinture…

Merde, elle allait vraiment devoir demander à Potter de l'entraîner au sortilège du bouclier…

Le Serpentard parut surpris un court instant puis un grand sourire s'étala sur son affreux visage méprisant et il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question.

En tous cas ça avait l'air de l'amuser.

Jude se demanda s'il n'avait pas entrevu sa tentative de diversion, il faut dire qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lorgner sur sa baguette.

En fait, Douglas décida de prendre le regard de la Serpentard sur le bas de son anatomie comme une provocation.

« Un Serpentard ne te suffit pas peut-être ? railla-t-il en l'agrippant par la taille et en l'attirant à lui d'un mouvement brusque. Ca tombe bien, on est une petite vingtaine ici… »

Voilà voilà ! Alors, bien énervés ? mdr. Désolée d'être aussi sadique, j'sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment...


	24. Trauma

MA METAMORPHOSE, Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles.

Rating NC-17 : humour corrosif, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites.

Draco Malefoy aurait-il un cœur ?

**NDA :** Hello tout le monde ! Hé nan, je suis pas morte ! lol. J'ai toujours dit que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, même si les posts se font de plus en plus espacés ! Vous avez toutes mes excuses !

Bon et bien pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai passé de bonnes vacances (c-a-d bcp de glandage et bcp de DVD et surtt bcp de fics ! gnéhéhé...)

J'ai publié un OS (ou on dit une OS :p) y a pas très longtemps et c'est un slash H/D pour ceux qui sont fans du genre, vous pouvez aller y faire un tour, vous ne serez pas déçus ! Je me suis surpassée dans le genre des supers jeux de mots vaseux ! Niark Niark...

Voici donc enfin la suite de MM, j'espère que ça vavous plaire. C'est très dur à lire, très sombre. Souvenez-vous je vous avais prévenus la dernière fois. Pour ceux qui veulent se remettre dans le bain : La vie est belle pour Jude, Malefoy, Nott et leurs nouveaux potes de Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce que Seamus ne donne un RV étrange en cachette à la française qui va la conduire tout droit dans un traquenard. Draco, lui est en train de s'inquiéter de son retard pour leur 2e réunion de l'AD et grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs de Potter, il s'aperçoit de la situation et vole ilico presto à la rescousse de celle qui l'aime...Suspense donc . Va-t-il arriver à temps ? Est-ce que Douglas va se prendre un bon coup de pied au cul (oué, lol)...

Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rappel: rating élevé (on va dire plus ou moins M...)**

Chapitre 23 : Trauma.

Où es-tu Draco ? Où es-tu ?

Les mots se formulaient sans cesse silencieusement dans son esprit sans qu'elle parvienne à maîtriser le sentiment de panique qui la submergeait. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle n'avait prononcé un seul mot, et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie de crier sa rage et sa fureur contre Douglas qui lui manquait.

Elle ne se sentait plus la force de se battre, elle se sentait vidée, anéantie, humiliée au plus profond d'elle-même et impuissante. Son corps se laissait guider, son esprit refusait d'analyser et sa voix lui avait fait faux bond. Sa gorge était sèche à la limite de l'insupportable mais paradoxalement, tout le reste de son corps était moite, recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur froide qui lui glaçait le sang et la faisait frissonner.

_Où es-tu_…Un mantra, la plus puissante des formules qu'elle pouvait répéter.

Il y avait un espoir, Draco viendrait la chercher.

Il viendrait forcément la chercher, c'était sa plus grande promesse : d'être toujours là pour elle !

Alors pourquoi devait-elle subir ça ?

Pourquoi ces mains qui découvraient sa peau ?

Pourquoi ces corps pressés contre le sien ?

Pourquoi ces larmes, pourquoi ces rires?

…Pourquoi elle ?

Où es-tu Draco…

Douglas semblait penser que c'était la meilleure manière d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

En frappant Hernani, en l'humiliant de cette façon, il s'assurait que la force de sa peur la contraigne à obéir. Et quoi de mieux pour dégoûter Malefoy de sa petite traînée ?

A coup sûr il ne supporterait pas que d'autres mains se soient posées sur elle, même si il lui en voudrait certainement un peu au début…

Mais c'était bien son droit de se venger ! Entre frères on partage tout Malefoy, même la douleur, même la souffrance, même la haine…quoi de plus normal que de partager la française ?

Sa chemise est maintenant arrachée, ses larmes coulent, il n'y a pas un bruit.

Seraient-ce ses oreilles qui bourdonnent ? Elle voit flou, elle se perd…

Une langue chaude contre la sienne. Un visage aux traits estompés.

Qui lui vole ce baiser ?

Elle oublie tout, la tête lui tourne, elle a si peur.

Un violent coup dans l'omoplate. La chute. Et puis plus rien…Un battement de cils, deux.

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ?

Sa peau la brûle et pourtant elle a si froid. Sa gorge est nue.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?

Fermer son esprit, oublier. Tout oublier.

Elle suffoque. Sa bouche est pénétrée de force, elle a envie de mourir.

Draco n'est pas là.

Les rires redoublent et les visages s'allument de dangereuses expressions d'envie et de haine. L'homme qui gémit dans sa bouche les amuse.

C'est un spectacle, un divertissement.

Le spreme jaillit sur sa langue et son estomac se convulse. Une main forte et chaude est plaquée sur ses lèvres, elle doit avaler.

L'amertume qui persiste sur son palais fait écho à la détresse de son être. Qu'ils la tuent ! Mais qu'ils la tuent !

Une silouhette massive bouscule celui qui lui faisait face. Il prend sa place. La même injure, la même blessure, la même envie de vomir qui lui soulève les tripes. Quelqu'un attrape sa main et se l'enfourne sous son uniforme. Ses doigts se referment sur la verge et la parcourent frénétiquement. L'homme est excité, il se masse, s'astique, souffle et soupire.

Elle pleure.

--------------------------------------------------------------

(POV A.Douglas)

Pour lui, c'est un torrent d'incertitudes qui lui essuie le visage de toute sa puissance.

Il repasse nonchalamment sa chemise froissée de ses doigts tremblants et regarde sans le voir le Septième année qui le remplace au chevet de leur victime.

Ses yeux sont perdus dans le lointain, dans le vague, bien au-delà de l'horreur de la scène dont il est le responsable. Car c'était son idée. La sienne. Entièrement et pleinement.

Et puis, du fin fond de ses entrailles, une interrogation muette serpente jusqu'à sa conscience, fait fléchir sa volonté et hypnotise son esprit.

Une question.

La seule qui ait de l'importance, après tout :

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

Bien sûr, être témoin d'une telle scène n'a rien qui puisse ravir ses ambitions : les cris le déroutent, les rires, aussi…L'atmosphère est lourde. Il y a comme un goût de salé dans l'air, une odeur de désespoir. La fragrance la plus violente qu'il ait jamais sentie.

La tête lui tourne et en effet ses joues sont blêmes ; mais son trouble passe inaperçu dans le brouaha morbide de la pièce aux murs de basalte.

Et sinueusement, vicieusement, comme tapie dans l'ombre et prête à narguer ses derniers ramparts, ses vestiges de raison : la question revient.

Elle le percute de plein fouet. Il pourrait en tomber à la renverse, s'écrouler sur les deux genoux et s'en écorcher les deux mains en rampant à terre…mais la vérité c'est qu'il s'appuie déjà de tout son poids contre le mur.

Et l'humidité de la pierre le traverse…Et le doute le traverse.

Le remord peut-être, aussi, même s'il nel'avouerait jamais.

Il ne pense pas que ce soient les lamentations de la jeune fille qui préfère implorer sa mort plutôt que de subir ce traitement dégradant qui lui fait chavirer le cœur ; mais plutôt que son trouble tient des conséquences manifestes qui s'imposent à son esprit. A savoir : Si quelqu'un les trouvait à ce moment précis, là, dans cette violente effusion de sexe, ils seraient tous à coup sûr renvoyés, voire plus que ça : ce serait les barraux sinistres d'Azkaban qui les attendraient.

Ils étaient venus ce soir pour délivrer un message sans grand danger et se retrouvaient avec une ombre menaçante, une épée de la justice assomante et prête à se laisser choir sur leurs têtes d'inconscients, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Il fallait que la comédie cesse ici. Il était hors de question que cette Hernani soit littéralement violée. On ne pouvait se permettre de laisser en son ventre des preuves compromettantes de leur présence forcée…Non, Hernani ne devait pas être violée.

Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent !

Il se décide à reprendre pied dans la réalité et se précipite vers la française pour l'arracher des bras d'un homme qui fait trois fois sa taille, au bas mot. La fille avait plus que jamais l'air d'une petite chose toute fragile…

Merde, ils ont déjà trouvé le temps de lui foutre les seins à l'air…Et voilà qu'elle tombe dans les pommes ! Enfin, dans mes bras en tous cas…Comment ai-je pu laisser la situation dégénérer comme ça ? _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Où es-tu ?_

Ces tois malheureux mots ont jeté un froid sans limite dans son cœur. Elle a mal, elle a honte. Et personne n'est venu pour la sortir de là.

Et personne n'aurait serait-ce que soupçonné qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, qu'elle avait envie de mourir, qu'elle en voulait à la Terre entière, et plus encore. Et pire que tout, Draco n'était pas venu…Draco.

Les étoiles dansent devant ses yeux.

Elle a perdu tous ses repères, son équilibre, son amour propre. Elle n'est plus rien. Ces oreilles paresseuses ne parviennent pas à lui restituer l'ensemble des sons qui s'entrechoquent autour d'elle. C'était comme ci elle nageait dans du coton, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croire ce qui se passait. Tout cela était surréel. Impossible. Monstrueux. Inhumain.

Mais définitivement et absolument surréel.

Elle perçoit plus qu'elle ne sent vraiment des mains la vêtir de quelque chose de chaud, un tissu très doux, sa chemise ?

Le parfum qui en émane l'apaise et lui clot les paupières. La chaleur est si réconfortante et la noie dans le sommeil. Plus qu'une fatigue saine, c'est un besoin de fuir la réalité qui l'assaille et l'endort douloueusement. Elle n'a qu'une idée en tête : que tout ceci ne soit en fin de compte qu'un affreux et stupide cauchemar, qu'elle soit en train de rêver quelque part dans quelque aisle du château et que Draco soit près d'elle, parce qu'elle peut définitivement sentir son odeur…

Un cauchemar…Faites que ce soit un cauchemar…S'il vous plaît…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV A.Douglas)

Sa voix sans émotion s'élève et gronde, roule conte les murs qui pleurent et qui transpirent.

Il est écouté à contre cœur par les visages sombres qui l'entourent.

Parce que c'est lui le chef, parce que c'est lui qui décide, parce que…Ciel.

Comment parvenir à penser clairement ? Il n'était pas digne de Malefoy.

Ce qu'il venait de faire était plus que dégradant, c'était cruel. Le sang-pur n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi radical, il en était persuadé maintenant.

Quelque part, ça faisait mal.

C'était un peu un goût d'éche qui glissait sur sa langue aux saveurs acides et coupables.

Il avait failli à ressembler à son mentor, à son frère. Il ne lui avait pas été digne, même s'il savait qu'il avait frappé très fort.

Oui…très fort. Au fond cette pensée lui remontait un peu le moral.

Le blond se montrait intouchable, impassible, invulnérable et plus froid que le marbre, comme ci rien de ce qui pouvait venir d'eux ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme ci il ne restait plus que du mépris dans son cœur à l'égard de ses anciens camardes,et amis.

Douglas l'aurait bien qualifié de…blasé.

Il les avait reniés, il les ignorait, même. Il avait banni leurs vies de la sienne.

Mais en ce jour il n'y aurait pas de répit pour les traitres, pas d'échappatoire pour les lâches.

Il allait payer.

Et la souffrance serait d'autant plus intense qu'elle n'était pas dirigée directement contre lui. Il allait se haïr pour avoir laissé se produire l'irréparable, l'agression de celle qu'il aime.

Il allait se maudire, mille fois plus encore que tous les Serpentards réunis n'auraient pu le faire.

Et l'acide de la faute allait le ronger. Creuser des trous dans sa carapce. Le faire parler, crier, implorer, pleurer, prier…Le faire revenir ? Et par la force en plus…

Un rictus carnacier déchira ses lèvres à ces pensées et lui donna l'air d'un fou et d'un criminel. L'air d'un Mangemort. Oui…toute cette petite aventure avait quelque chose de jouissif, d'orgasmique même. Et il se sentait léger et vidé, dans tous les sens du terme, maintenant qu'un point avait été mis à cette mascarade.

C'était leur victoire, c'était sa vengeance.

Les Serpentards s'activèrent docilement à remettre en ordre la salle et à rhabiller correctement la fille pour ne pas paraître trop suspects. Par mesure de précaution, on l'avait sans ménagement stupéfixée, au cas où la belle déciderait d'émerger de ses beaux rêves sans prévenir. Ils la firent léviter d'un coup de baguette habile au-dessus des bureaux, à la verticale, dans la même position qu'adoptaient les différents poltergeists du château.

Sa tête reposait, inerte, sur son épaule gauche tâchée de sang. Ce sang rouge vif qui s'était sournoisement étalé sur sa chemise à l'endroit où son omoplate avait heurté le mur.

D'une vue générale, on ne pouvait de toute façon pas dire que tout allait bien pour la française. Elle arborait plusieurs méchants hématomes qui contrastaient avec son teint cireux beaucoup trop pâle. A vrai dire, on aurait pu la croire morte, ou au moins dans le coma. Quelques ricanements étouffés pouvaient être entendus parmi les froissements de robes qui se déplaçaient pour quitter la salle. C'était vrai que ce ne devait pas être le coma qui devait faire peur à Hernani, elle y était habituée !

Ne laissant aucun doute sur les convictions politiques des agresseurs, car il était de notoriété publique que les sorts de lévitation étaient très prisés des Mangemorts, ils fuirent les lieux en silence, espérant secrètement être là quand Malefoy allait retrouver sa _très chère_, et surtout voir la tête qu'il allait tirer !

En cet instant, Douglas avait bien étouffé la petite voix qui le faisait avoir des scrupules, et sous l'amas d'avidité, de soif de punition et de violence, la question fut bientôt éradiquée : _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

J'ai fait au mieux, j'ai toujours fait au mieux…pensa-t-il avec un visage vide de toute émotion, excepté peut-être le rictus triomphant qu'il affichait avec audace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

«ALOHOMORA ! s'étrangla une troisième fois Malefoy en donnant de violents coups de pieds dans la porte. »

Le blond avait dépassé le stade de la folie intempestive et se brisait de toute l'ampleur de son désespoir la voix et les muscles contre l'obstacle de bois inébranlable. Il ne sentait plus le sang circuler dans ses veines ni irriguer ses tissus, à vrai dire il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur suspendu au bord d'un gouffre. Tout ce qui l'habitait surpassait la raison, l'étouffait, le brûlait de ses ailes de feu, de ses doigts de glace, de son venin. Il avait du poison dans les veines et un trou dans la poitrine.

«MALEFOY ! hurla Nott, paniqué par la perte de contrôle de son meilleur ami. »

Il l'attrappa brutalement par les épaules et le secoua sans douceur. Tout se passait tellement vite.

«Reprends-toi ! claqua-t-il d'une voix de stentor. »

Le blond était désamparé, il hocha péniblement la tête, faisant abstraction de la chaleur cuisante qui le lançait au niveau du pied. De toute façon, tout ce qui arrivait était complètement dingue, dénué de toute logique, au-delà des limites de l'analysable et du compréhensible.

Le brouillon insipide qui engluait la situation contaminait jusqu'à l'imperturbable Potter, le souffle coupé par la terrible course qu'il venait de faire. Tout ce qu'il vit en rattrappant enfin les deux Serpentards, c'était précisemment ces deux énergumènes en train d'essayer de s'entretuer, ou presque. Il ne perdit alors pas à une seconde pour réfléchir à ce problème et se précipita devant la porte pour lancer, le cœur battant, le célèbre sort de déverrouillage à son tour.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait planifié, quand un blond hystérique lui sauta littéralement dessus, plutôt sauvagement effrayant…

«NON MAIS TU CROIS QU'ON A PAS DEJA ESSAYE ? TU CROIS QU'ON A PAS DEJA ESSAYE ! s'époumona-t-il avec une puissance insoupçonnée.

Draco ! s'interposa Théo avec angoisse.

ON NE PEUT PAS L'OUVRIR ! On ne peut pas l'ouvrir ! C'est fermé de l'INTERIEUR !

Du calme ! »

La voix autoritaire et magiquement amplifiée du Gryffondor dégrisa immédiatement Malefoy, qui baissa les yeux quelques secondes, se sentant un peu coupable de péter les plombs dans un pareil moment…

«Donnez-moi juste une minute, le temps que je réfléchisse à quelque chose…lança Potter. »

Malefoy leva des yeux implorants vers Théo mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas assez foi en Harry pour compter sur lui maintenant…mais avait-il d'autres choix ?

Il se retint de tout commentaire et donna de nouveaux coups de pied dans la porte pour se purger de son adrénaline et de sa colère. L'attente de courte durée mit Draco dans tous ses états, creusant de vastes tranchées dans le peu patience de patience qui lui restait…

Cependant l'idée du Gryffondor fut excellente : ils convinrent de combiner leurs magies en lançant ensemble un _Bombarda_ détonnant contre le panneau de bois mort.

Cela marcha admirablement bien, des éclats de chêne transpercèrent l'air dans une onde de choc fatale et les trois amis purent enfin se précipiter à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Ce qui les frappa d'abord fut la froideur des lieux, alarmant encore plus leurs sens désagréablement titillés par une série de frissons qui leur remontait le long de l'échine. Ensuite, ils remarquèrent aussitôt l'état impeccable de la pièce, pour le moins déconcertant…Surtout l'absence des serpentards…Il n'y avait sous leurs pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité que les éternelles rangées de bureaux, disposées de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale aussi innocemment que d'habitude.

Pour Draco, ce qui le frappa surtout c'était à quel point son cœur sembla réapparaître tout d'un coup, uniquement pour cesser de battre. Ce n'était pas par terre qu'il fallait chercher Jude, mais plutôt en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

«NON ! »

Draco, Théo et Harry se précipitèrent d'un seul homme vers la forme éthérée, retenant leu souffle, leurs larmes, leur peur. Le blondinet avait l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle. Etait-ce vraiment sa raison de vivre, son amour, son ange qu'il recueillit maladroitement dans ses bras, ses bras faibles, ses bras tremblants ?

Etait-ce un songe ? Etait-ce réel ?

La jeune fille avait toujours les yeux clos malgré le sort de réanimation que Nott lui avait appliquée. Ses cheveux doux glissaient, fuyaient nonchalamment entre ses doigts alors qu'il la serrait contre son torse, comme s'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur la matière volubile, comme ci son destin lui échappait. Sa beauté immobile, figée et intemporelle la faisait plus que jamais ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine.

Mais c'était une poupée brisée, un jouet usagé et oublié dans un coin d'une grande pièce austère et humide.

La délicate peau rosée et parfumée, de cette odeur de chocolat et d'épices qu'il aimait tant, était désormais colorée de fines taches de bleu aussi profond que l'encre de chine. De fascinantes esquisses sombres traçaient des dessins mystérieux sur son corps endolori, fasciantes et terrifiantes.

La beauté d'un ange déchu.

Malefoy sentit ses yeux le brûler et ne s'aperçut qu'il pleurait que lorsque ses lèvres goûtèrent à la saveur salée de ses larmes. Il porta un regard vers les deux bruns et hoqueta pour aspirer une bouffée d'air voulue salvatrice, cependant, quand la fumée d'argent accrocha le bleu tempête et l'émeraude dans un élan de soutien, les visages décomposés qu'il observa ne réduisirent en rien l'apocalypse annihilant les derniers neurones de son cerveau.

Secouant la tête et tenant de retrouver son sang froid, Malefoy se retourna et déposa le corps de Jude sur un des bureaux avec douceur. Capturant sa main dans la sienne, il frotta imperciptiblement son pouce sur ses doigts en murmurant son nom, la suppliant de revenir à elle et de lui dire que tout allait bien, que le pire n'était pas arrivé, qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Il avait promis de la protéger…

Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, cette vision ébranla Potter tant et si bien que ses pommettes devinrent soudainement désagéablement humides, et il se surprit à resserrer sa main sur celle de Théo sans y penser. Celui-ci se mit à bégayer d'une voix d'outre-tombe qu'il valait sans doute mieux envoyer Judith à l'infirmerie, quand la jeune fille en question fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête.

Les trois garçons sursautèrent en observant les yeux de Jude rouler dans leurs orbites sous ses paupières closes, comme ci elle était en train de vivre un cauchemar particulièrement pénible. Draco carressa affectueusement son visage et prononça son nom un peu plus fort. Il ressentit un immense soulagement devant l'état de conscience de la Serpentard, et remercia de tout son cœur sa bonne étoile pour lui avoir ramené Jude saine et sauve. Du moins ce fut ce qu'il crut jusqu'à cet instant là.

Tentant faiblement de revenir à la vie, la jeune fille pouvait sentir des mains sur elle, ces carresses maudites du plus profond de son âme, et un sentiment de terreur mêlé de colère la submergea. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire !

Va au diable Doulgas ! pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Se contorsionnant et criant avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, elle se débattit avec la rage d'un animal blessé, sans voir ce qui se passait autour, sans entendre non plus…Elle avait toujours le vertige, et un étau lui enserrait le crâne plus sûrement qu'une affreuse gueule de bois.

Draco tenta de la calmer, mais un pouvoir inhumain semblait avoir pris possession du corps de la blonde, qui griffait et cognait tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Ce fut un coup de poignard dans le cœur pour Malefoy quand son amante se brisa la voix dans une énumération de « Ne me touchez pas ! » de plus en plus désespérés.

Il relacha la difficile étreinte qu'il exerçait sur Jude pour la rassurer et trébucha en arrière plutôt qu'il ne recula réellement. Nott avait l'air horrifié, vraiment, et c'était une expression que le blond n'avait jamais vue si pleinement inscrite sur son visage. Que s'était-il passé ?

«Hernani ! résonna la voix avec une émotion non feinte. »

Cette fois-ci le son parvint clairement aux oreilles de la Serpentard et lui fit ouvrir les yeux, toujours un peu aveuglée par les larmes qui avaient apparemment décrété de ne plus s'arrêter de couler.

Nott ? pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait tellement subi la présence imaginaire de Draco à ses côtés qu'elle n'avait pas été étonnée d'entendre jusqu'à sa voix emplir avec une délicieuse cruauté ses oreilles…mais _Nott_ ?

Elle ancra son regard dans les yeux clairs du brun et soudain ce fut comme un poids ôté de ses épaules.

«Jude. »

La voix lui retourna le cœur. Elle la connaissait si bien…Draco. Elle s'assit maladroitement en contractant ses mucles douloureux et meurtris, et jeta un regard sur l'environnement autour d'elle. Cette salle…Plus de serpentards…Tous partis !

Potter…

Et Théo…et Draco….

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de dire quelque chose, même si elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait envie de dire, et ne put rien laisser s'échapper d'autre qu'un sanglot étouffé. Elle baissa les yeux et ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine en subissant une nouvelle recrudescence de larmes laver son visage rougi.

Draco la serra alors dans ses bras chauds, et si elle lutta un moment pour retenir les émotions qui la brisaient, elle ne tarda pas à s'épancher sur l'épaule de son compagnon et à le serrer contre lui jusqu'à s'en abîmer les ongles.

Malefoy lui murmura de ces mots qui savent enflammer le cœur et la berça dans ses bras avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Nott et Harry détournèrent le regard avec pudeur et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, à l'écart du couple, les doutes et les pleurs qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à formuler sans ressentir une boule dans la gorge rendre leurs voix rauques.

Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Jude ?

Où étaient les Serpentards ?

Et ce connard de Douglas, qu'est-ce qu'il complotait encore ?

Pourquoi s'en étaient-ils pris à elle et non à Malefoy ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

Est-ce qu'il avaient…

Cette dernière question ne demandait même pas d'être posée, tant ils avaient l'impression de connaître la réponse tout en ne voulant pas la connaître. Oh mon Dieu….

Il commençaient à réaliser : ils étaient arrivés trop tard, beaucoup trop tard !

Et dire que je n'ai pas voulu prendre Malefoy au sérieux, pensa Harry.

Il avait l'impression que si sa stupide rivalité avec le blond ne l'avait pas éconduit à le taquiner et à perdre du temps, Hernani n'aurait peut-être pas été agressée…ou du moins il seraient arrivés à temps pour coincer les immondes vermines qui étaient derrière tout ça.

«Je suis là Jude, je suis là…Parle moi, s'il te plait…Je t'aime Jude, parle moi…Parle moi, reprit inlassablement la voix chaude de Malefoy.

Non…non….fut tout ce que sa bouche pouvait formuler mécaniquement en retour. »

Elle ne voulait pas raconter, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça…plus jamais.

Il ne s'était rien passé. Rien. Rien ! **RIEN !**

Malefoy soupira de frustration et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, renonçant à insister davantage.

«On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, lui chuchota-t-il plutôt à l'oreille. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, le visage caché dans le creux de l'épaule duSerpentard, et ne protesta pas quand celui-ci la souleva dans ses bras pour l'emmener voir Mrs Pomfresh, bien qu'elle aurait pu marcher.

Le sombre cortège s'éclipsa furtivement de la salle et traversa les couloirs sans prononcer un mot. La jeune française s'endormit bien avant d'être arrivée, bercée par la démarche régulière de Draco et la chaleur de son étreinte.

Plutôt étrangement, Pompom ne leur posa aucune question et se contenta d'aliter Judith avec une expression grave avant de les congéider de son habituel ton aimable.

Malefoy vit la porte se refermer devant son nez et resta plusieurs minutes, là, à ruminer ses pensées devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie sans parvenir à reprendre ses moyens. Une main chaude serra amicalement son épaule et lui insuffla un peu du courage qui lui manquait : Théodore.

Il n'arriva malheureusement pas à lui rendre son semblant de sourire. Il était bouleversé.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était une ébauche de dispute qui emplissait les couloirs vides d'éclats de voix furieux :

«Fais pas ton abruti de Gryffondor, Malefoy ! Tu ne vas pas aller te battre comme ça sans réfléchir ! On a besoin d'un plan ! »

Théo essayait vainement de retenir le blondinet qui ne jurait que par un seul mot : vengeance. Il allait leur faire regretter d'avoir osé s'attaquer à plus faible qu'eux. Il allait les supplier de ne pas les torturer. Il allait attaquer, blesser, tuer même…s'il le pouvait vraiment. Et **surtout** : que Nott n'essaie pas de se mettre en travers de son chemin !

«Draco ! tempéta Théodore. »

Il l'attrappa brusquement par le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Parfois Malefoy était une véritable tête de mule ! Harry observa en retrait les deux meilleurs amis se fusiller du regard.

«Soit tu es avec moi, soit tu restes là avec ton ami Potter, mais ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort pour que tu me laisses y aller ! siffla Malefoy entre ses dents.

Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, Draco, essaya de tempérer Potter en s'interposant. Nous sommes tous furieux contre Douglas et ses accolytes ! On veut tous les castrer avec un sort de Ballsoff pour leur donner une leçon ! Pourtant ce n'est pas la solution pour régler le problème ! Au contraire, on va risquer de se faire renvoyer au même titre que les autres ! Sans compter qu'on n'a aucune preuve réelle de leur présence dans la salle où on a retrouvé Jude… »

Les yeux du blond s'étrécirent et le ton venimeux qu'il employa sembla replonger les deux protagonistes dans une de leurs nombreuses altercations passées.

«Ah oui ? Et tu as quelque chose de plus efficace à proposer peut-être ?

Ca se pourrait bien, rétorqua le brun en soupirant d'énervement. La première chose à faire c'est d'aller voir Dumbledore. Et c'est à lui qu'il reviendra de choisir une punition adéquate pour les Serpentards, pas à toi ! »

Un interlude silencieux s'immisça entre les trois élèves avant que la même grimace dubitative ne vienne orner les charmants visages de Nott et de Malefoy : « Dumby ! »

Pour un peu Harry aurait éclaté de rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique. Il se contenta de répondre par un sourire amusé et prit la dirction du bureau du directeur avant de laisser aux deux Serpentards le temps de protester.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! J'ai réussi à lutter contre mes pulsions et à vous faire un fin moins sadique que la dernière fois ! Ah, j'adore écrire des cliff-hangers ! Pour être honnête c'est bcp plus marrant de tomber dessus en tant qu'auteur que lecteur, mais il faut bien se garder des ptits plaisirs dans la vie, pas vrai ?

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de dire ce qu'il pense de tout ça en me laissant de très gentilles reviews ! Je vous aiiiiiiiiime !

D'ailleurs je suis en train de considérer sérieusement le fait de faire des RAR à la fin de mes chaps, laissez moi donc savoir si ça vous ferait plaisir !

Un grand **merci** à tous d'être là et de m'accorder du temps ! Prochain chapitre qui démêle un peu les fils de l'intrigue, et puis après zouuuuuuuuuuu : on repart dans du trip et de la rigolade, promis !

**Yoda-ze-poulette.**


	25. ANNONCE

#ANNONCE DE L'AUTEUR #

Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de jeter un œil sur mon travail et qui m'ont toujours laissé des reviews plus sympas les unes que les autres. Cette histoire m'accompagne depuis tellement longtemps qu'il me semble qu'elle est devenue une petite partie de ma vie et c'était un immense bonheur de pouvoir le partager avec vous. Malheureusement ce n'était pas la seule intrigue qui me trottait dans la tête car j'ai en fin de compte deux histoires sur la vie de DM qui me tiennent à cœur. Et comme je me rends compte que je n'arrive pas à faire avancer aucune de ces deux fics séparement, mon nouveau projet d'écriture sera tout simplement d'arriver à combiner les deux. Je pense que ce sera un travail vraiment original et très réussi si j'arrive à bien connecter les deux intrigues. Comme je suis profondément désolée de vous avoir fait faux bond cette fois-ci avec Ma Métamorphose, j'ai décidé que ma prochaine fic intitulée Le Spectre Rouge ne paraîtra qu'une fois que je serai sûre de moi et que la rédaction sera terminée.

Merci de votre compréhension et bonnes vacances à tous !

Amitiés,

Yoda.


End file.
